Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tales of Zestiria
by David Ishihara
Summary: The teams now travel to Glenwood, where they discover the truth behind the Shepherd and the Lord of Calamity.
1. Prologue

As the ships reached the atmosphere, the groups converse with Zexi as David shuffles through the notes he got from Astro.

"So Zexi, what sort of person were you hoping to recruit?" Ramona asked.

"What kind of person? I guess it doesn't really matter. As long as I like them and they have a dream to follow." Zexi said.

"I see." Lloyd said. "Although I don't see why you'd put a limit in numbers, it does make sense in context."

"I agree. The group would be easier to manage this way." Jude said.

"Actually...its cause I wanna surpass Jexi and Hope with quality and power, not numbers." Zexi said.

"I'll start off with introductions. My name is Gemina, a user of the Crystal Style of Ultimate Color Fighting and currently seeking for the Eternity Gem." Gemina said.

"The Eternity Gem?" Leia asked. "Do you need it for something?"

"Its the most valuable gem in existence and said to grant a person immortality. I want it cause...I really love gems." Gemina said.

"I though it was so you can keep it out of the bad guys' hands, but whatever floats your boat, I guess." Ming said.

"Speaking of bad guys, I wonder which branch of the Ginova Family we'll run into this time." Sectonia said.

"This place is a shared territory with Mystic of the Fantasy Branch and Sam of the Mythology branch." Heart said.

"Makes sense." Zelos said. "They both seem very fitting in a place like this."

"But with Sam out of the picture of supporting my dear sister, it's likely they've turned Glenwood into a warzone." Hope said.

"Not necessarily. Young Sam plans to get back on Cindrey's good side by acting as a subordinate to Lady Mystic." Heart said.

"Uh...who are you?" Zelos asked.

"I'm glad you asked! I am a man brimming with truth and justice! The one who dreams of becoming a hero like the great All Might. I am the hero! I am...the Mighty Heart!" he said posing.

"Okay… Is he serious about all of that?" David asked.

"Apparently. But our leader seems to actually enjoy this man's showboating." Leonis said.

"You're one to talk. You showboat with every chance you get." Tulip said.

"Im just glad Zexi approved of him." Hope said.

"Even though he's but a headache." Tulip said. "I better say something before we dwell on this. My name is Tulip. A forest elf from the Magic Universe. I dream of being the first elf to join the Universal Police."

"A forest Elf with Ice Powers?" Ramona asked.

"She got Grays Ice Make and Ice Devil Slayer magic all at once." Indigo explained.

"I see." Sheena said before looking to Leonis. "I'm guessing this one is a summoner."

"Ah. Finally, someone who actually has good taste on this new group. Yes. You speak to the great Leonis Pendragon, a top summoner from the Summoner's Institute. It is a pleasure for you to meet me." Leonis said.

"A top summoner who has Bs and Cs on his report card…" Hope said.

"Gah!" Leonis said in shock before collapsing. "I'm nothing but a disgrace." he said sadly.

"And Sheena didn't recognize you out of taste, she just knows a summoner when she sees one, because she's a Summoner herself." Hope said.

"True, but...I don't recognize her as a summoner...because...I have better summons." Leonis said.

"Oh, them's fighting words. Show em how it's done, Sheena!" Indigo cheered.

Both Indigo and Leonis were hit by Kenshin. "Silence your tongues! We are allies! We do not fight!" Kenshin shouted.

"At least Sheena doesn't brag about everything she does." Zelos said.

"Sorry." the two of them said.

"Now. I shall begin. I am Kenshin Flux of the 5th Flux Family. A warrior from the Warrior Universe with aspirations of becoming a warlord." Kenshin said.

"I think there was already a warlord with your name." Raine said. "Kenshin Uesugi, the Dragon of Echigo."

"Yes. I was named after him to help with my personal rise to becoming a warlord." Kenshin said.

"Alright then, that just leaves Zexi himself and Abby." Genis said.

"I will go. My name is Abby and this isn't my real body. It's a robot that I can control from my hospital room in the Future Universe. Charmed to meet you." Abby said.

"From the hospital? Were you hit with some sort of illness?" Jude asked.

"It's a condition that has drastically weakened my immune system. I can't even leave my hospital room." Abby said.

"It's too bad we can't go there right now, I would've found a way to treat you." Jude said.

"Jude used to be a medical student in Fennmont before he became a spyrite researcher." Teba said. "He knows his ways about medical procedures through spirit artes."

"I appreciate the offer, but do not bother. Even the best doctors of my universe cannot cure this disease." Abby said.

"Sides, we like her this way much better." Indigo said.

Zexi's group just glared at Indigo.

"And I just realized I put my foot in my mouth." Indigo said.

"While the robot is an alternative to actual walking and sightseeing, I hope to be cured one day and be able to experience the world with my own body." Abby said.

"That leaves you." Lloyd tells Zexi.

"Fair enough. My name is Zexi. I lead this small group and am Jexi's former apprentice. When their time is done, I'm the one who's going to surpass Jexi and Hope." Zexi said.

"And I look forward to that." Hope said. "Zexi, I need to ask a favor. When the time comes that we need help to face a great evil, will you stand with us?"

"Are you kidding? Why wouldn't I stand with you guys? That sounds like an amazing fun time!" Zexi said smiling.

"Glad to hear it." Jude said.

"We're approaching Glenwood." Vera said. "All hands, prepare to disembark."

"Yes! Here we go!" Jexi said as the three ships touched down.

"Guess it's time...to begin the adventure!" Zexi said.

The hatches of the three ships begin to open. The group walked out into a large grassy field near old ruins.

"Such a lush landscape." Sectonia said in amazement.

"I know. We really see this much greenery." David said.

"What do you suppose are in these ruins?" Teba asked.

"Ah. Those ruins are depicting of the original heroes of this world. Best known as the Shepherds!" Heart said.

"Whenever this world would approach chaos and calamity, a human able to contract a Seraphim, best known as a Shepherd, has always risen up to purify it." Tulip said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Raine said, heading to the ruins.

David sighs at this. "There she goes again…" David proceeds to follow her. "Ah, what the heck? I'm a little curious about this legend, too."

"That makes three of us." Robin said as she followed after.

Hope went after the group one after another, but then he got lost when climbing to the top. He then stumbled upon a stone scripture of a human of sorts.

"Wow. I can't even read this, but it's supposed to be telling me something. Who is this guy?" Hope asked.

"It's a Shepherd." a boy with brown hair and pants, a blue shirt, and a sword at his side said walking up to him.

"A Shepherd? No wait, I know you're not talking about the ones who tend sheep. This is a great warrior." Hope said. "Ah who am i kiddin? My name is Jonah Ginova, people all over know me as Hope the Victor."

"My name is Sorey. I'm from the village nearby. I came here to explore the ruins." he said.

"Ah, and that would explain the blade." Hope said. "So, can you tell me what this Shepherd business is, Sorey?"

"Well, the Shepherd is just a legend, but they were great heroes that would go against the Malevolence. They would come time and time again...until the Age of Chaos began when none appeared." Sorey said. "But, I believe they actually existed, that it's more than legend."

"And now you've finally found something that depicts its legend." Hope said.

"Such profound history… It's absolutely fantastic!" Raine said in amazement.

"Ah, sorry." David said. "I'm David Ishihara. The history buff here is Raine Sage."

"Heheh. Looks like I'm not the only one interested in this." Sorey said.

"At least you found something. Nothing on my end." said another boy with white hair and light blue clothes, almost like he was representing the sea itself.

"Mikleo!" Sorey said.

"What are these...Ah I see." Mikleo said backing up.

"What's the matter?" Sorey asked.

"These people...they're humans, Sorey." Mikleo said.

"Not all of us." Raine said. "I'm actually half-elf."

"This energy I sense. So that explains why he said that. He is a Seraphim." Tulip said.

"Hey, guys." David said, seeing the rest of the group catch up to them.

"Could you guys please not go so fast next time?" Sectonia asked. "Most of us could barely keep up with you history buffs."

David chuckles nervously. "Sorry."

"Wow, all sorts of new faces." Sorey said.

Suddenly, dark clouds formed nearby.

"That ain't good…" Hope said.

David saw one of them turn into a monster. "Look out!" David said as he blocked the attack. "Those dark clouds, they're forming into monsters!"

More monsters start to form as Sectonia, Jude, and Lloyd joined him.

"Be careful. Those monsters are dangerous." Jude said.

"Its best we head inside the ruins for now." Mikleo said.

"Yeah, good call!" Rainbow said as they retreated inside, but the ruins crumbled beneath their feet as they all fell deep inside the ruins.

"Oh crap!" Hope said.

"Mikleo…!" Sorey said.

Mikleo summoned a staff and readied some water magic for a spell as he pointed down. "Twin Flow!" he shouted shooting two streams of water as he landed safely as the others crashed into the small water pond. "Well, that seemed to go over well."

"You think?" Raine asked all drenched as David hand-dried Sectonia, much to her pleasure.

"So, now where do we go?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm thinking we search this place for a way out." Indigo answered.

"Good call." Sectonia said. "But be on guard for monsters."

"Yeah I know, stick with the experts, you've done all this before." Rainbow said.

They saw another human refuge unconscious in a point of the temple and wanted to help. They had to cut through some webs to do so, but then some sort of giant spider bursting with dark energy appeared.

"What is that thing?!" Indigo said.

"This aura…" David said. "Is that malevolence?"

"Seems like it. Expect it to be hostile." Presea said.

"All of you, quit gawking and get your weapons ready!" Mikleo said.

"Uh, right!" Rainbow said. She had her Rainbow Blade in hand and executed a Martial Arte combo without hesitation. Feeling confident enough, she proceeded to do an Arte. "Shining Fang!"

She whirled her blade like a spinning wheel in one hand, trying to slice the spider up, but she was too fast on the draw and her sword went spiraling out of her hand. But the spider was all right as it escaped.

"No doubt. That was a Hellion." Mikleo said.

"Hellion?" David asked.

"Creatures born from the Malevolence. They can't be defeated by means like that. They can only be defeated through the power of purification." Sorey said.

"So, for now, we're sitting ducks." David said.

"Aw, man... My first Arte ever and I messed it up. I guess i was too quick on the spin…" Rainbow said.

"That's what you're upset about?" Ramona asked.

"It isn't easy getting Artes right on your first try." Zelos said.

"Exactly. They take loads of practice just to make sure you're doing it right." Sectonia said.

"I wanna get it right, and be able to spin my sword around and shoot stuff outta my weapons like POW!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, you don't need to do something like artes to become powerful. You're already strong as is." Jexi said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Rainbow said. "But, we should keep on going ahead."

"Got it." Zelos said. "We'll need to be careful of monsters here."

"Those hellions you described…" David said. "I can feel it from their aura… They're no ordinary monsters."

"That's right. They were created by the Malevolence. It corrupted an ordinary spider into becoming what you just saw." Mikleo said.

"It's just like with Calamity Ganon's Malice. Sort of." Sora said.

"In a way, it seems so." Scott said.

"Speaking of malevolence…" Mikleo said. "I can feel a slight of it coming from her." He said, referring to Sectonia.

"She just has a few issues to deal with, that's all." David said.

"If you call being a former evil queen who tried to destroy us an issue." Yosuke said.

"Like we keep saying, she was under the Dimension Mirror's influence at the time." David said. "Although, it does kind of make you think… What purpose did Dark Meta Knight have in corrupting her…? What was he planning?"

"I don't know… But something tells me I'd rather not find out." Teba said.

"What you're going through right now seems like a piece of cake compared to the Ginova Family." Sunset said.

"Yeah. At least your enemy isn't hunting you down or plotting your demise." Hope said.

"I wouldn't be too sure." David said. "Of course, that all depends on whether or not Cindrey already has her hands on the Dimension Mirror."

"In any case, we won't know for sure unless we find a way out of these ruins." Leia said.

They made it to the girl. On closer inspection, she was wearing heavy armor and had a spear by her side.

"We got a healer in the house?" Lemon asked.

"Well, there are a few of us, actually." Raine said. "There's me, Zelos, Jude and Leia."

"I have a way to help her." Twilight said taking out a ball. "Steenee, use Aromatherapy!"

Steenee came from the ball as a sweet and healing scent filled the ruins as the girl stirred.

"She's coming around." Sectonia said, coming to inspect her. "Are you feeling alright? What happened?"

"Ah!" she screamed kicking Sectonia and backing away.

"Whoa. It's okay. We found you like this." Sorey said before picking up the spear. "This is yours."

"Oh. Thank you. I am sorry to have troubled you." she said.

"It's alright. I'm used to it by now." Sectonia said.

Mikleo then jumped between them. "Boo!" he said as the girl showed no reaction. "She's definitely human."

"Uh… so what now?" Hope asked.

"Well since we have nothing else to do, how about we go back to our village?" Sorey said.

"We saw your flying contraptions overhead while we were exploring. I'm sure Gramps won't mind if you park em near there." Mikleo said.

"Sounds fair, you three need a ride? You're welcome to come with us and fly back to your village." Hope said.

"It's fine. We aren't that far from it anyway." Sorey said.

"Alright. We'll see you there." Lloyd said.

The group walked with the three of them before arriving to a large hillside with stone monuments and houses built into the side of them.

"So this is it?" Nana asked.

"Its beautiful…" The armored girl said.

"Welcome. This is our village, Elysia. Please, stay here before going on your journey." Sorey said.

"Well, no sense in taking that regard." Hope said. "This place is gonna be fun."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	2. The Peace is Disturbed

"You know, this place is pretty peaceful. Why can't we venture to places on foot more often?" Jexi said stretching.

"I dunno." Luffy said.

Meanwhile, Hope was having a sub conversation with the Symphonia group.

"Zexi seems like a bit of a goof." Zelos said.

"Hey, he's a great guy. He's just, well… how can I put it about him…?" Hope said.

"A kid." Raine said.

"A young one at that. Younger than you two. Yet he seems to be just as powerful." Sheena said.

"Yeah, Zexi's been taught everything Jexi knows, maybe even better. I kinda envy the guy for being an Inheritor to my best friend." Hope said.

"The Enhanced are said to inherit powers through flashes of light." Genis said. "I wonder who ours will bounce off to when it happens to us."

"I doubt it. You have to be near one of those Enhanced Bombs. And you guys weren't near any of them." Hope said.

"At least, not yet anyway." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, i guess." Hope said.

After hunting some Prickleboars, which Akane and Toma enjoyed very much, another conversation was sparked.

"I wonder, when Minon Hope heard my mention of the curfew between Young Sam and Lady Mystic, that he worries for the future of Young Sam?" Heart wondered.

"Of course he does, he regards him as his best friend in the family. Heard it straight from him when Clint came around Air Temple Island one day." Korra said.

"Yes. From what I know, Young Sam has been with the Ginova Family since he was abandoned. He is an amazing young child with a gift towards Mythology. He views Ginova as his own father and Minion Hope like some sort of brother." Heart said.

"Yeah… yeah he was always like that." Hope said. "Sam, he was never used to Mafia business. He was just a kid, and it was hard for him to get into Metal Town Protection Rackets and jobs for the family. Reading up on Mythology helped him dream of becoming like the gods one day, mostly the Greek ones."

"It goes further than that. From what I know of, he has lost his interest in gods and moved on to studying mythological species such as gorgons and harpies. Part of how he created that Color Fighting Style." Heart said.

"And I'm guessing that some of his subordinates will be based on those creatures." Scott said.

"I am afraid that is where you are wrong. Young Sam is solo, he has no subordinates." Heart said.

"Really? That's kind of strange." Leia said.

"Not entirely. Some of the Ginova Family don't feel the need to have someone under their boot to command. It's just how they function." Heart said. "Mystic on the other hand has four guards that never leave her side. The 4 Princes."

"4 Princes?" Jude asked.

"What can we expect from them? People based off of RPG classes?" David asked.

"To be honest, I don't know a thing about them." Heart said.

"I guess that means we'll be going in blind." Teba said.

"Nonetheless, if they're a threat to this world, we have to stop them." David said. "It's not that much different from the other times."

"Besides, it'll be so much more exciting when we face them." Zexi said. "And this Sam guy...he sounds like the kind of person I like."

"Hey, he may be a guy you like, but he's my best friend. I won't have a problem if he follows you by his choice, but if he does… make him welcome." Hope said.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I make him feel welcome?" Zexi asked.

"Ah, never mind that." Hope said.

"All the same, he's an enemy now, so we'll have to smack him around a bit before Zexi can recruit him." Ramona said.

"Oh yeah, like you and Scott haven't even raised a fist yet." Rainbow joked. "When are we gonna see you two go at enemies sword slashing and hammer smashing?"

"We did fight." Ramona said. "Scott faced a fractured version of Wingul while I fought Chronos. We both even went up against Victor, Ludger's fractured self."

"Seriously, Rainbow…" David said. "Between you and Leonis, I can't tell who has the bigger ego."

"Hey, i don't have a big head! At least i don't think i…"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Trouble!" Hope said as they ran around the corner of some ruins to find a wolf like man eating someone.

"Mason!" Sorey said.

"Sorey, be careful." David said, drawing his weapons. "I don't think he'll settle for just one person."

"How odd. I didn't expect to find anything else but the main course here. But now there's a few more side dishes." he said.

"Nope, definitely not done." Ramona said, getting out her hammer.

"Aren't you a succulent treat. As such, I'm going to eat you all!" he said.

"Dude, we are SO not on the menu!" Indigo said brandishing Boulder Breaker.

"So, any relation to Wolf?" Scott said.

"I don't think so." Ramona said. "Sure doesn't smell like him, at least."

"He isn't a Beastman. I definitely know that for sure. This feeling of chaos from him...he's a Hellion." Tulip said.

"And we don't have the means to take him down yet." Ramona said. "All we can do is fight him off."

They fought off the mysterious Wolf-man until he was worn down.

"Had enough yet? Looks like you're all talk." Rainbow said.

"Ha!" he said as he devoured what was left of Mason and regaining all of his strength.

"He healed himself by devouring his corpse?" David asked.

"Looks like this guy don't know when to give in." Ramona said.

"Away with you, evil being!" an old Seraphim said with the rest of the village.

"Or do you wanna take us all on?" a Seraphim asked.

"Hmm. I shouldn't be snacking anyway. Not when the main course is getting away." he said before vanishing.

"Really wish he'd stop comparing fighting to eating." David said as everyone put their weapons back.

"I'd say you all made it just in time, but…" Ramona said, motioning to Mason's remains.

"We'll handle the rest." the old seraphim said

"Really?" Hope asked.

"Gramps, was that really...a Hellion?" Mikleo asked.

"Yes. A human one that has been corrupted by the Malevolence." Gramps said.

"Unbelievable…" David said. "To think that something like this…"

"Is something wrong?" Scott asked.

"I-it's nothing. What about the girl we brought back? How is she doing?" David asked.

"She already left." Sorey said. "I helped her with everything and she went on her way to the city."

"Wait a second, so maybe that foxy guy was after her!" Luffy said.

"Alisha may be in danger then." Sorey said

"We must not jump to any conclusions. It's still too early to tell." Genis said.

"Still, I hope she'll be alright going there by herself." Sectonia said. "Not that I'm worried or anything. She did kick me earlier. That should prove how strong she is."

It was later in the night that the group was sitting around a campfire before seeing Sorey leave him home.

"Where the heck are you going so late?" Zinia asked.

"I'm leaving and going after the hellion. I need to make sure Alisha is safe." Sorey said. "Sorry everyone." he said walking past them.

"There he goes." Lacy said. "Let's get going after him."

Sorey looked back.

"Oh?" a voice said as Sorey was startled to see Mikleo beside him.

"Mikleo? What are you doing here?" Sorey said in shock.

"I'm going with you." Mikleo said.

"Really?" Sorey asked.

"Don't bother asking. We can talk more on the way." Mikleo said as the two of them left with the other's watching.

"There they go. And about time we followed after." Leonis said.

"Yeah. And about time we left." Tails said coming to them with two different suitcases.

"What's with the suitcases?" Hope asked.

"Something I've been working on for long journeys without the ship. These cases might seem small, but opening them creates a tent that's larger on the inside. It has all the comforts of the ships. Beds, a kitchen, bathroom, even exchange machines that connect right to the Habitat System on our ship." Tails said. "And there's two of them. One for boys, one for girls. Each only allowing a specific gender."

"All right. Now we don't have to take the ships everywhere we go." Sonic said.

"Well, this is gonna be an adventure no doubt." Hope said.

"Now, if we just keep following them, we should end up at the capital. We can make it there no problem." Abby said.

"So let the adventure begin." Sonic said.

Venturing down the hill from Eylsia into the mainland of Glenwood, they followed Sorey and Mikleo down to the capital, Ladylake City. They overheard that Alisha was back already, and suspected the fox man might be here already. So they decided to meet up with Sorey and Mikleo, who weren't exactly that hard to find.

"There you two are." David said.

"Well, it was about time you caught up." Mikleo said.

"Any sign of that foxman yet?" Scott asked.

"Not yet. We're gathering information right now." Mikleo said.

"Probably the best course of action right now." Sectonia said.

"I'll try and gather info from the local knights." Kenshin said walking off.

"Or, we could follow that dog there, he's got his scent." Chopper said sniffing. "And I think i may have just gotten it too, come on!"

They quickly followed the dog before they saw it lying dead in the street.

"Already?" Regal asked.

"That means he's close." Sectonia said.

"We'll bury him later." Sorey said as they continued before they found the fox man at the end of an alley.

"There he is!" Teba said.

"Rarh!" he growled as he attacked them, with most of the group struggling to keep him down.

"What the? Our attacks...they aren't as effective as before." Hope said.

"He must have been weakened by Gramps Blessing." Mikleo said.

"Regardless, his chicken hunting days are over." Sorey said.

"So, you're really that eager to die, aren't you?" the fox man said.

"Only thing you'll be tasting is lead and iron." David said. "Light Spear!" David called as he performed a spinning slash in the air. But it was easily caught by him as he tossed David aside.

"He's strong." Kenshin said. "But, we must keep him at…" he said before sensing something as the fox man took out Mikleo. "We're not alone."

Out of nowhere, two masked men appeared as someone tossed a kunai into the fox man's legs.

"You will not ignore our orders again, Lunarre." one of them said as Lunarre shook his head.

"You're all out of second chances." another said as the two vanished with the fox man.

"Is everyone alright?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep. We're all good." David said as he got back up.

"We will not go after the princess. She is no longer a target." a voice echoed.

"We don't believe you." Kenshin said.

"If you wish to protect her, go to the chapel where the Sacred Sword is held." the voice said before fading.

"Who were those people?" Zexi asked.

"An assassin's guild. My guess is the foxman is one of their members. We should be lucky they decided not to silence us." Kenshin said.

"Very lucky." Zelos said.

"Anyway, it doesn't seem like we have anywhere else to go, so let's head for the Chapel." Sectonia said.

Approaching the chapel, they saw it was completely blocked off by sightseers and citizens.

"Sounds like some sort of event is happening here." Korra said

"Apparently so." Colette said.

"Either way, we're gonna have to find another way in." Sabo said.

They found a side entrance protected by two knights. They were blocked off as a lone person walked off. "Hey, you let them walk by!" Vector said.

"They're festival staff. Authorized personnel from this point only." one of the knights said.

"Hey, Sorey." David said. "Don't you have something for this?"

"No I don't. But, maybe there's a way I can get in." Sorey said leaving them before returning with two merchants. They gave the knights some money before asking for Sorey's sword as they entered.

When the group arrived, the place was already packed.

"Talk about a packed house." Fuyuhiko said.

"It looks like we won't reach the pedestal." Mikan said as Mikleo decided to find a good spot.

"Mikleo, where are you going?" Hiyoko asked him.

Mikleo chuckled at Hiyoko's question. "Being invisible has its benefits!"

"Ah, that's right. We forgot that seraphim can't normally be seen by humans." Sectonia said.

"Dang. That's gotta be a handy thing to have." Dan said. "But, we always have our own ways of getting around...like slinking around to the back."

"Still, there's so many people here." Jude said. "I didn't know it was that big a deal."

"Apparently it is here." David said.

"The Shepherd is a bit of a legend across this world. Though we've already encountered our fair share of legends." Lucy said.

"I'm sure Harumi would love to know about them." David said.

"Huh? Who's Harumi?" Titanica asked.

"My sister." David said. "I lost sight of her during the carnage in my world. I can only hope she's alright…"

"If you think she's okay, then she's gonna be okay. Just believe that until you meet her again." Natsu said.

David smiled at this. "Thanks, Natsu. I needed that. Even though it's likely that she's been caught in this whole omniversal chaos by now. I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

"Then who knows? You might see her sooner than you think." Ming said.

"I prefer that you don't jinx it." David said. "Although, at this point, pretty much anything is possible by now."

"Besides, the way we go through it, things always turn out well in the…" Sora said as he saw a girl in red with silver hair sleeping with people ignoring her. "How is she not being noticed?"

"She must be...a seraphim." Presea said.

"A fire seraphim, from the looks of it." Leia said.

"I wonder if fire seraphim's make good tasting flames." Natsu wondered.

"Figures, stomach first." Happy said.

"It looks like the sacred blade is behind her and no one else can see her." Lloyd said.

"Then that might just mean that no ordinary person can pull it out." Sectonia said.

"Guys, I think we should quiet down." David said. "It looks like they're about to make an announcement."

Standing near the sword was Alisha with another woman with bright red hair.

"My fellow citizens of Ladylake. For the past several years, we have abstained from our beloved festival despite what is happening to the world. But thanks to the assistance of our lovely Lady Alisha, we can have our Sacred Blade festival once more." the woman said as Alisha approached.

"We may live in a time of crisis. Violent weather, Geopolitical tensions, Pestilence, Famine, the list goes on. But I believe its times like these that make our cultural traditions all the more important to be held." Alisha said.

"Oh wonderful Lady of the Lake, show us your power!" the woman said lighting a fire as the fire Seraph awoke as clothing of the Shepherd was held near the flames. As she was speaking a prayer, the people began to complain and argue as a riot soon broke out.

"This whole riot is a setup." Shun said.

"Stop! Please calm down! This behavior breeds hellions!" the fire seraph said as one of them groaned as he transformed into a werewolf. It howled before diving into the flames, scattering regular and purple flames all over the chapel.

"David, can't you and the water-users do something about this?" Sheena asked.

"The purple flames are part of the hellion itself! The best we can do is manage the regular ones!" David said.

"Only the power of purification can quell the dark flames. And I can only have it once the Sacred Blade has been drawn." the fire seraph said.

"I guess we've got no choice." David said. "Sorey, it's on you!"

"Miss, can I ask your name?" Sorey asked.

"Oh. My name is Lailah." she said.

"Lailah. My dream is to visit all of the ruins of this land. I believe the legends of the past can tell of a way for humans and Seraphim to live in harmony. And purifying the hellions will bring that about." Sorey said. "That is why...I shall become the Shepherd!" he said as he pulled the sword out. He gained a mark on his right hand after wards when he fused his own power with Lailah's.

"So this is the Shepherd." Jexi said as they watched Sorey and Lailah make quick work of the slimes and werewolf with sacred sword and fire in hand before ending the fight by purifying the flame and carrying the man who was turned, completely cured.

"He did it! He saved that guy! He is the Shepherd." they heard the crowd murmur as they were cheering for him.

"That was amazing work, Sorey!" David said. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, but...it looks like the Shepherd the world's waited a long time for is...me." Sorey said.

The chapel quieted down as soon approaching them was an important looking man with knights escorting him.

"Chancellor Bartlow." the woman said.

"Lady Alisha, we have received word that there was a civil disturbance here at the chapel among the commoners." Bartlow said.

"Indeed. But as you can see, it has already been quelled. By the appearance of the Shepherd." Alisha said pointing to Sorey.

"The Shepherd you say? Citizens of Ladylake! I hereby call this year's sacred blade festival to a close. Lady Alisha, I will request your presence, the same with Lady Maltran." Bartlow said as the people were leaving.

"Now, I return to my place within you." Lailah said going into Sorey's body making him collapse.

"Is he all right?" Chopper asked.

"I'm afraid he will experience a high fever for 3 full days due to his human body reacting to the unknown powers he is gaining. Those who usually make a pact with a Seraph usually end up bedridden for a time." Lailah said.

"I see. Well, it can't be helped. We'll just have to watch over him until the three days are up." Kenshin said.

"Guess we'll have to carry him to the inn, then." Sectonia said.

"You've just read my mind, Sectonia." David said.

"Guess this is all we can do for now. But, it's worth it to see the hero of this world finally awaken." Pit said.

As they were carrying Sorey, another werewolf watched from a window as they walked away, their body shifting to that of a young boy about the three main leaders ages.

"So, the heroes come to Glenwood, bringing the Shepherd here as well. I was not expecting that. I better let Mystic and the princes know." he said.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	3. The Shepherd Awakens

Three days later, Sorey soon awoke with the group and the Seraphim by his side.

"What...what happened?" Sorey asked.

"The power you took on overpowered you and you got a fever. You were out for 3 days." Lucy said.

"That long, huh? Guess I couldn't handle the shepherds power at first." Sorey said.

"You had us all worried, you know?" Ming asked.

"Well, at least you're coming around." Raine said.

"Lailah here was just telling us that she's gonna help us out form here on." Hope said.

"It still is surprising that other heroes could see me." Lailah said.

"Trust me, you don't know the half of what else we've seen." Genis said.

"And if you did, you still wouldn't believe." Tulip said.

"But enough about us. You've got some fans waiting for you." Sectonia said.

"Fans?" Sorey asked as he got out of his room as people were looking at him and gawking at him.

"Literally an overnight celebrity." Mikleo said.

"They...are ignoring us." Hope said.

"Because they only care for the Shepherd. We did nothing when he fought. All eyes are on him." Jexi said.

"Well, we at least tried to help." David said. "But I guess it makes sense since we can't fight hellions."

"Besides, it's better this way. We don't need to take on the limelight." Jexi said. "Besides, we might not be able to slay hellions, but we can still hold our own against them."

"Well, there must be someway to do more." Rainbow said. "Wait, no there isn't."

"Its fine. We're good with just beating them up and leaving them for Sorey to finish." Natsu said.

"Whether there is a way or not doesn't matter." Jude said. "All we can do is what we can."

They soon exited the inn as Sorey felt a pressure crushing down on his chest. "Weird. I can feel this...pressure." Sorey said.

"So you can feel it now, too." Zexi said.

"We've been feeling it. Me, David, Gemina, Zexi and Hope. I think I've figured out what it is. The amount of Malevolence within this city." Jexi said.

"Well, it doesn't look like there's a lot of people out, so it must still be early morning." Sectonia said.

"So remove the festivals and color…" Hope said seeing a dark city with ashes around. "And you get this."

"No...I felt it even with the festival. Nothing could hide this feeling." Jexi said.

"Me too. It seems the Malevolence can be felt by Color Fighters." Gemina said.

"Well, David's not a Color Fighter, so how come he can feel it?" Teruteru asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with his demon hunting." Teba said. "He grew up in a destroyed world. It's possible he has some sort of sixth sense when it comes to this level of evil."

"Right on the mark as always, Teba." David said. "I have a way of sensing demonic energy."

"Man, I'm sure Dante and Lady would love to meet you." Rainbow said.

"Believe it or not, what all of you are feeling is only a small taste compared to the entire world." Lailah said as she looked over the lake. "For many years, the Shepherd has always been around to quell and purify the Hellions, beings that are created from negativity and evil emotions. However, it is not just them that need to be stopped. There is another being. One who brings about hellions and chaos with every arrival...the Lord of Calamity."

"Lord of Calamity?" Colette asked.

"Yes. A being that brings about chaos and destruction and also begets hellions whenever it arrives. It has been around in our world for a long time. Around, 200 years I suppose." Lailah said.

"That's longer than Calamity Ganon…" Hope said.

"Calamity Ganon?" Sorey asked.

"We'll explain later." David said. "Still, I can hardly imagine a world like this would suffer such turmoil…"

"That is why it is the Shepherd's duty...to find and purify the Lord of Calamity." Lailah said. "In short, we will travel this world, find the Lord of Calamity and end all of this."

"Doesn't sound like an easy feat." Lloyd said. "Especially if the Lord of Calamity is as powerful as you say."

"Yeah. This won't be like those times with Hades or Ganon. We barely got out with our lives. We might not make it out of this." Zoro said.

"But still, someone has to quell him, right?" Sheena asked.

"Right. And if Sorey is the prophesized Shepherd, then we have to do everything in our power to help." Raine said.

"Yeah. From this point on...we're the Shepherd's servants." Zinia said.

"Hehehe! Yeah. Sounds kinda fun!" Zexi said.

"To you at least, Zexi." Hope chuckled.

"Admit it, you wanna have your chance at this too." Leonis said.

"A personal rise to glory." Lailah said. "I suppose some people have their reasons."

"Yeah, we all do." David said. "Just know that you can count on us for support."

"All right. But right now...I am kinda hungry." Sorey said.

"Fine. I'll feed you." Sanji said as they got out one of the tents.

Sorey and the others were later seen eating outside enjoying the massive feast.

"Oh, man! This stuff is really good!" David said. "Of course of one of the best chefs in the Nexus, I expected nothing less."

"I dunno, I tend to be pretty good with sweets myself." Mikleo said.

"But...seraphim just use the mana around them, right?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. It's not really cooking if you just make something from mana." Mary said.

"I think what Jude means is that seraphim don't necessarily need to eat." David said.

"True, but still." Mary said.

"Speaking of the Shepherd…" Heart said taking out a few items. "That charming princess left these for you, Hero Sorey."

"Oh. It's a note, my sword, some bags and...a change of clothes?" Sorey said.

"Its an official robe of the Shepherd, I think." Rarity said.

"Yeah. I've seen them around in the shops. You should change into them before we move out." Maka said.

Sorey went in back before coming out wearing the official white robes of the Shepherd. "So...how do I look?"

"Looking good." Rainbow said.

"Yep. Now, you officially look the part." Sectonia said.

"Yes. Now, we best make a move. The princess has invited us to her home for a personal visit." Vashyron said.

"Just don't get any ideas." Sectonia said.

"She's a young girl. Even I have standards." Vashyron said.

"Let's just get going. We shouldn't keep her waiting." Leia said.

And so they pitched the tent and came to Alisha's home right away. They soon encountered Alisha as she came out. "Welcome, Shepherd Sorey." Alisha said.

"A pleasure as always, dear princess." David said as he and Sectonia bowed.

"Oh yes. Welcome, brave warriors who fight alongside the Shepherd." Alisha said. "I see you are wearing the robes."

"Like a pig needs lipstick." Mikleo said.

"We don't need your opinions, Mikleo." Sorey said.

"What? People like pigs." Mikleo said.

"Oh. So there are Seraph with you all right now?" Alisha asked.

"Um… Yeah." Scott said. "Oh, jeez. This is awkward."

"Yeah, I take it she still can't see Mikleo or Lailah…" Hope said.

"She is from this world and most people from this world can't see or hear Seraphim." Tulip said.

"Unfortunately the case." Genis said.

"I notice that some in the demon slayer's group could come from my world…" Alisha said.

"Not exactly. The Symphonia Group come from Sylvarant and Tethe'alla." David said.

"And Jude and Leia come from a weird place called Rieze Maxia." Lemon said.

"I see. I welcome you either way." Alisha said.

"So, Alisha. Why did you call us here?" Sheena asked.

"I wanted to give thanks for quelling what had happened at the festival the other day. And that...I believe you all can see the Seraphim." Alisha said.

"Yes. We can. Under many different circumstances." Robin said.

"The main of which being...us not being from your world." Abby said.

"I see. After that happened, that suddenly doesn't surprise me." Alisha said.

"Well, youre welcome for what we did that day." Hope said.

"Well, this is awkward. I saw actually calling to thank the Shepherd." Alisha said.

"Understood." Zexi said.

"Sorey, take Alisha's hand, close your eyes and then hold your breath." Lailah said.

"Huh? Well, okay." Sorey said as he did so.

"Alisha?" Lailah asked.

"I can hear it! Another woman's voice!" Alisha said.

"Seriously?" some of the group said.

"Alisha, we Seraphim can see right into the hearts of humans. Remember to show gratitude of all things. It is with gratitude shall share our blessing. Never neglect the Seraphim or your heart will turn to Malevolence." Lailah said before turning to Mikleo.

"Fear not, Alisha. We have indeed seen your gratitude for ourselves." Mikleo said before Sorey opened his eyes and caught his breath.

"How did Sorey make Alisha see the Seraphim?" Akane asked.

"She didn't see us, but she could hear us." Lailah said. "It is the power of the Shepherd. But as Sorey's power grows, he will have to take less of these steps. Plus it helps that Alisha had a natural radiance from birth, though nowhere near as much as Sorey."

"Huh." Hope said.

"Regardless, I was able to have a conversation with them. I now have no doubts that the seraphim live among us." Alisha said.

"The legends are no mere fairy tales." Sorey said. "Okay. We're gonna stay in town for a bit. Let me know if you need anything! Take care!" he said leaving with the group.

"That was a nice visit." David said. "I think she's taking a liking to you guys." he told Mikleo and Lailah.

"Well, she can only hear them for now, so jury's still out." Scott said.

"Either way, we should continue investigating the town. There has to be a clue around here." Pedro said.

"Hmm. Now that you mention it...I did feel something...evil when we were traversing the town. I'll show you." Gemina said leading them before they stopped at the doors into the waterways.

"The Underground Waterway, huh?" Damien asked.

"Yes. It is something evil down there." Gemina said as they opened up the doors. As they descended down into the waterways, they heard a gushing sound as they turned the corner to see a large slime blob eating a person.

"Another hellion?" David asked.

"A Slime Glutton. A stronger version of the slime hellions." Lailah said. "And its eating someone."

"Well, luckily we have a…" Rainbow said before they heard a scream from Sheena as they saw her being pulled into a humanoid slime.

"No….summons…" it said.

"What the heck!?" Hope said. "Who is that?!"

"Shepherd and Hope...leave now." the slime said.

"We will…" David said getting into stance. "Once you let Sheena go."

"I will...after Shepherd and Hope leave this world...and never come back." it said.

"We can't! What's your deal with me and Sorey?!" Hope said.

"I will not...huh?" the slime said as Indigo punched it away with a clean hit, freeing Sheena.

"Guys, these things are incredibly weak to physical attacks, just punch away at them." Indigo said.

"Regal!" Goofy said as Regal jumped onto Goofy's shield and launched him into the air.

"Yes! Begone, you monsters!" Regal shouted as he kicked at the slimes including the large one as they easily broke apart.

The humanoid slime was rejoining itself as it crawled to a pipe.

"Poor choice in form...must return to normal body." it said going into the pipe.

"And it got away." David said. "Are you alright, Sheena?"

"Yep. I'm fine." Sheena said. "Though, I don't even want to think about what he'd do a minute later."

"I felt a bit of its aura. It wasn't a hellion. I think it might have been...a color fighter." Gemina said.

"So wait, it was a color fighter? What was its deal with me and Hope?" Sorey asked.

"I'm not sure. This world needs a Shepherd, asking it to leave isn't very ideal." Lailah said.

"Still, the way it acted...it seemed more human than slime." Tulip said.

"Urgh...what happened?" the villager asked.

"He wouldn't believe you even if you told him." Lailah said.

"Uh, you were...drowning." Sorey said.

"I was? Then I'm glad you saved me." he said before leaving.

"This stinks." Mikleo said.

"What's wrong, Mikleo?" Hope asked.

"You all could fight with him but I can't even do well. I don't expect to just twiddle my thumbs every time you fight!" Mikleo said.

"I can understand where you're coming from Mikleo." Hope asked. "It was hard when I was still a lantern. I left the smashing to the other guys because I was the support role. I know you want to fight, and you're waiting to get your chance to cut in and attack. You can still fight, just don't let your doubts stop you."

"Just shut up." Mikleo said. "Lailah, is there anyway I can have the power of purification?"

"There is one way. You could become a sub-lord under me. But then you would have to dwell within Sorey like I can." Lailah said.

"Fine. Do it!" Mikleo said.

"No! This is too sudden. I didn't ask for this, Mikleo. Is fighting hellions your lifelong dream?" Sorey said.

"I'm a seraph. Hellions are my natural enemy. Isn't it right for me to want to eliminate them?" Mikleo said.

"You're getting hysterical!" Sorey shouted.

Mikleo glared at Sorey before shaking him off. "I'm not hysterical. Your 'liability' will be waiting back at the inn." Mikleo said walking away.

"W-wait! Mikleo!" David called, but Mikleo kept going.

"Let him go, David." Sectonia said. "This is a matter he needs to resolve himself. I would know."

"I understand where you're going with this, Sectonia… But still..." David said.

"I see how this is...this is youth! Brotherhood between men. But you should know, what you did was very cruel, Sorey. Well, he'll be waiting for us at the inn so let us keep going." Lailah said. "Yes."

"I hope Mikleo will be alright by himself…" Colette said.

"Aw, who needs him? Lets just focus on finding that slime guy." Donald said.

"How can you be so sure he's still in the Waterway?" Lailah asked.

"He retreated through a pipe, right? All we gotta do is follow his trail and we'll find him in here!" Donald said.

"Oooh, you're so insightful, Duck!" Lailah cheerfully said.

"That's Donald Duck to you! Head Magician of Disney Castle, AND the one who does the thinking." Donald said.

"Well, I say Donald has a point. Let's follow the trail where that slime went in that pipe and trace him back to his body." Sorey said.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Zelos asked.

"Easy. We follow the pipe and go to where it empties." Gray said.

"He took that pipe over there, so let's follow it." Sorey said as they tracked the pipe.

"Donald, this may be a idea that actually comes out in our favor. Good job, pal." Mickey said.

They traversed through the waterways following the pipe before soon reaching a halt when they saw it pointed upward.

"Great. It doesn't empty down here. It must empty somewhere above like a small stream." Kenshin said.

"So, basically the guy escaped." Rainbow said.

"I can definitely feel his….oh!" Gemina said.

"What happened?" Lacy asked.

"His aura just completely vanished." Gemina said.

"He blocked his Aura? Why?" Hope asked.

"No, it changed. If the aura outclasses a color fighter in someway, it becomes undetectable." Gemina said.

"So how can we figure out where this guy is now?" Riku asked

"We can't. This has all been a wild goose chase." Jexi said. "Also, we've attracted some uninvited guests."

Slimes from all over the waterways were coming from both sides approaching them in hordes.

"There's so many of them!" Mikan said.

"I guess this is part of the reason why there was so much malevolence down here. Anyone got any ideas?" Hope asked.

"Actually, slimes like these are normally weak to magical and non-physical attacks." Genis said.

"Though..this is a perfect chance! Sorey, speak thy true name!" Lailah said.

"Huh? Well...all right." Sorey said as flames surrounded him. "Fethmus Mioma!" he shouted as a light overtook him. His hair turned blonde and longer as red and white cloth was now on him as flames surged.

"This is the power of the Shepherd. This is Armitazation!" Lailah said.

"Literally the coolest thing ever!" Rainbow said. "How come we can't do that?!"

"Because we didn't even know about this before we saw it ourselves, Rainbow." Lloyd said.

"Plus I have a feeling this is only something the Shepherd can do." Lacy said.

"Maybe not just the Shepherd, but…" David said. "Why don't they demonstrate it just so we know how it works, just in case."

"Purgatory of Flames!" Sorey and Lailah shouted together swinging down a large sword burning away at the slimes. "Rain of Fire!" A fireball was fired at the slimes before he pulled his sword back sideways to finish them off. "Vermilion Crescent!" he shouted slashing away at the last of the slimes.

"Whoa! That was so amazing!" Leia said. "You two were amazing with that armitization thing!"

"Yeah. It was definitely something else." Sorey said unmerging with Lailah.

"Yes. This is the true power of the Shepherd. You've become completely accustomed to its powers now." Lailah said.

"Well, the hunting of that slime was a bust and we were almost killed by slimes. Yeah, this is probably the time where we get out of here." Nami said.

"Right-o!" David said. "I just hope Mikleo made it out alright."

"Yeah. Its not like he would….that son of a bitch." Fuyuhiko said realizing something. "He's not headed back to the inn, he's gone to find another way in."

"You mean Mikleo would be going back into the ruins alone? How downright reckless of him!" Lailah said.

"Besides, without the Shepherd's protection, he won't be able to fight the hellions." Genis said.

"Actually, he could fight them. He'd just have a harder time." Ming said. "Plus without purification, they'd just get back up."

"We have to help Mikleo. Is there a way to let him do that fusion thing with Sorey?" Indigo said.

"It would only work if he was a sub lord, but he left before the pact was made. So no." Lailah said.

"So basically, we have to find and rescue him." Jude said.

"I don't think that will be necessary." David said.

"Mikleo should be fine for now. But I want to go back to Alisha now." Lailah said.

"Any reason why?" Hope asked.

"I just wish to check something." Lailah said.

"Alright then. Let's head back to Ladylake for now." Sectonia said.

As soon as they made it back to the surface, they made their way to the chapel where they saw Alisha there checking something out.

"What is she doing?" Hope asked.

"Before we left, I talked with her about the Lord of the Land ceremony." Gemina said.

"Lord of the Land?" Sorey asked.

"Even if we rid all the hellions here, that wouldn't purify Ladylake of its malevolence. A seraph would initially inhabit a vessel free of malevolence in order to purify the land. But people stopped praying to them so...you can put 2 and 2 together from there." Gemina said.

"So the malevolence is spreading because of the Lord of the Land from each region losing their faith." David said.

"That sounds about right. I knew about it from old tales about these sorts of worlds." Gemina said.

"So the Shepherd's Job is to reignite that connection to the Seraphim." Hope said.

"Uh...a lot of us already figured that one out." Tulip said.

Alisha then approached and took Sorey's hand. "In the Galahad Ruins, there a crisp and clean waterfall that used to be used by kings before their coronations. It is free of malevolence."

"Good. But the problem with this is that water is extremely delicate to malevolence and can easily be corrupted. In order to bring in a lord of the land, we would have to keep the water pure, and for that, we would need a water seraph." Lailah said.

"Mikleo…" David said with a sad tone.

"Guess we're going back to the waterways." Blake said.

"Please, let me come with you." Alisha said.

"I believe you should. Just as the prime lord can have sub lords, a shepherd can have a squire." Lailah said. "If she becomes your squire, she can fight against the hellions as long as she is within your domain."

"Will the same go for the rest of us?" David asked.

"We can already fight against them, there's no reason to become squires." Zexi said.

"Let's just say I have a theory about this whole armitization thing." David said.

"I'm afraid the Shepherd can only have one Squire. I apologize." Lailah said.

"It's alright. Just make Alisha a squire." Hope said.

"I will have to recite a chant first, then Sorey will make a true name for Alisha to bear." Lailah said as she held Sorey and Alisha's hands. 'A new bud forms on the holy branch. Its flowers bring fruit. Its fruit begets seeds. The circle of destiny turns once more. Give life unto the will of the Shepherd, and let it be proof of their bond. Thy true name as a squire will be…"

"Melphis Amekia!" Sorey said.

"Happy to be your squire, Sorey." Alisha said.

"Happy to have one, Alisha." Sorey said.

And so, once again, the group descends down into the ruins outside of Ladylake which happened to be the Galahad ruins where they were searching for Mikleo down below them. But before long, they were soon confronted by new monsters, giant centipedes.

"Oh great." Hope said attacking with the Lightscale Trident, doing clean damage. "Huh… that actually did more damage than i thought it would…"

"Uh...no it didn't." Titanica said as the Centipedes only scratched the spot before moving in.

"Centipedes are more resistant to physical and elemental attacks except for water." Lailah said.

"Ah man, I wish we had Mikleo right about now…!" Rainbow said.

"Twin Flow!" a voice shouted as three water attacks hit the centipedes knocking them down. Behind them stood Mikleo with staff in hand and holding what appeared to be a giant bow.

"Whaddya know? My wish came true." Rainbow joked as she was ignored. "And no one heard it."

"Lailah, let me be your sublord!" Mikleo said.

"Are you sure of this?" Lailah asked.

"You're right, Sorey. I am as stubborn as a rock, but there is something that you don't understand!" Mikleo said.

"No, I do understand. I just didn't want you to get involved." Sorey said.

"Get over yourselves." Mikleo said. "You think this is your dream alone?" he asked as the centipedes were getting back up but were blocked by Alisha.

"Do as he says." Alisha said.

"Now, Lailah!" Sorey and Mikleo said.

"Very well." Lailah said grabbing Mikleo as they started their pact quickly before a centipede could attack as they went into Sorey.

"Now Sorey, recite Mikleo's true name!" Lailah said.

"I already know it. Luzrov Rulay!" Sorey said as he glowed a moment before wearing white and blue clothing with a bow at his side.

"Perfect." Leonis said.

"Ocean Blitz!" Sorey said firing a barrage of arrows. "Azure Assault!" he shouted firing another larger barrage. "Bubble Arrow!" he finished firing a final arrow, ending the fight with the centipedes.

"Now that was incredible!" David said. "Of course, you two work so well together, so you'd sync up quite well."

"Mikleo...I just want to say…" Sorey began.

"Don't thank me. I only did what I did for my own dream." Mikleo said.

"Seems like a friendship has been reforged." Pedro said.

But just then...Sorey collapsed.

"Sorey!" Jexi said as they rushed to him.

"This is a result of having made a pact with Mikleo." Lailah said. "He'll be fine once we take him back to the inn."

"Sounds like we all could use some rest. So let's go." Kazuichi said.

As they were leaving, the slime from before was watching them as it slowly turned into a human being.

"Hope...Shepherd...that was your last chance to escape this world and the chaos that is to ensure." they said as they turned the other way and walked off.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	4. Ladylake's Lord of the Land

During the night, David stepped out of the inn to leave town. He had a lot to think about, so he's hoping some fresh air would clear his mind.

"What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" Sectonia asked, following him.

"I guess that's one way to put it." David said. "It's just…"

"It's about what Lailah said, isn't it?" Sectonia asked.

"Yeah… I mean, we are helping Sorey carry the burden of the Shepherd, but…" David said. "It just...doesn't feel like it. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think I can understand where you're going with this." Sectonia said. "Back in Hyrule, Link was the prophesied hero, but we at least helped in some way. We were able to defeat the parts of Ganon that controlled the Divine Beasts with little to no problem."

"You saw me back in the ruined Akihabara. My home was gone, my family disappeared to parts unknown, Hifumi was dead…" David recalled. "I had nowhere left to go, and nothing left to fight for. Just when all hope was lost, you came in. And now I found out about the Dimension Mirror and how you were a victim of its hold. You practically gave my life purpose."

"And what does that have to do with Lailah?" Sectonia asked.

"Because before you saved me, demon hunting was practically the only thing I could do when the Tragedy occurred." David said. "Take that away, and what's left? I mean, I can still fight the hellions, but it just wouldn't be the same."

"So that's it." Sectonia said. "You feel helpless because you are unable to slay and purify hellions like Sorey can, just like back then with Ludger."

"Yeah, that's basically the Chosen system in a nutshell. I can see why those from Sylvarant and Tethe'alla are strongly against it now. It's like nothing else matters as long the prophesied savior saves the world. And me? What could I possibly do to help now?" David asked. "Let's face it. Sorey and Lailah don't need me. I'll just get in the way. I became a hero so I could help people, but what's the point if I can't even do that? Because of that, I'm nothing…"

"That's not true!" Sectonia said. "You've been a big help to us thus far."

"I appreciate your words, Sectonia." David said. "But… I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now. I mean, on top of this… I also have to think about my sister gone missing, my father's past, those notes we got, Lucius, what I even am… Damn it… Why does…" David stopped when he felt Sectonia's hand on his shoulder.

"Look, you're obviously carrying a huge burden yourself, but you can't let that get you down." Sectonia said. "Even if your help doesn't matter to Lailah, it always will to me. That goes for the others as well. We need you...all of us."

"Thanks." David said. "At least I know that someone's looking out for me." David took this moment to embrace her in a hug, which she did in turn.

Watching from behind was Zexi as he approached. "I know what it's like to carry a burden, David." Zexi said.

"Gah!" David was surprised when he looked to see Zexi. "Oh, it's just you, Zexi. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. I came out because of something I forgot to say the first time we met. Harumi says...she's safe and that you better not die." Zexi said.

"Wait… You saw Harumi? Do you know where she is?" David asked.

"In a distant world, there a place called the Null Mountains, up in its peaks is a small village home to the Black Spider Tribe. She lives up there as a member, just like I did." Zexi said.

"I see. Well, at least she's alright." David said. "I don't know what I'd think if I found out she was dead."

"But I want you to know...she...is gonna be my final member. That's the promise we made. A promise...between friends." Zexi said.

"And when that day comes, I know you'll take good care of her." David said.

"You better not die on her...or I'll drag you from the afterlife and beat you to a pulp!" Zexi said.

David laughed at that. "Wouldn't want that to happen, do we?"

"Come on. We should head back. We need sleep if we're gonna find a Lord of the Land tomorrow." Zexi said.

"Right. Thanks, you two. I really needed that." David said.

"Anytime." Sectonia said.

Morning soon came as the sun was shining as Sorey slowly awoke from his slumber.

"Wow. It only took him a day to recover. He's getting a real handle on his powers." Chopper said.

"Thanks for the letters, you guys." Mikleo said. "I caught up with everyone I needed to."

"You're quite welcome, Mikleo." Regal said.

"Feeling any better, Sorey?" David asked.

"Yeah… I must've fainted again." Sorey said.

"But you did better this time. Not 3 days, like last time." Levy said.

"In any case, we need to find the Lord of the Land and someone to pray at the Sanctuary before the ice melts." Genis said.

"The latter wouldn't be so difficult. I think we saw someone for that nearby." Ming said. "I'll go convince them for that. But while I do that, find that Lord of the Land."

"Shouldn't be too hard to spot." Hope said.

"Actually, it might be. We don't even know what the Lord of the Land looks like." Scott said.

"Well, let's try by the river. I heard there's been some weird stuff going on there. Maybe it's related to this lord of the land thing." Sunny said.

"Maybe, but we won't know unless we go there." Sectonia said.

David thought about their conversation last night before he nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

Travelling outside of Ladylake, they soon caught sight of frightened citizens as a waterspout was rising from the river. But inside of it was a snake like hellion.

"An Oroboros!" Lailah said.

"Great… Another snake…" David said.

"Guess he still remembers his encounter back in Hyrule." Ramona said as she used an arte. "Swallow Flight!" Ramona swinged her hammer upward while it was in flames, launching herself and the enemy in the air.

Rainbow then jumped into the air as Ramona gave her extra height with the tip of her hammer. "Severing Fang!" she spun down on the snake with her blade and smashed it down to the ground.

"That encounter was completely different!" David said as he performs a spell. "Ice Needles!" Icicles appear over David and fly towards the snake.

"Sonic Thrust!" Sectonia calls as she deals a powerful thrust at the snake.

"Looks like things are going very….smoothly?" Tulip said as something else under the water was bubbling as rising from it was a creature in a fish like shell and a humanoid appearance inside.

"Thats…" Erica said.

"Tapu Fini…" Hope said.

"What is she doing here?" David asked.

"It's not good. This was one of the 3 guardians taken and ones made into Shadow Pokemon." Aria said.

"Cipher… So they're here!" David said.

"Great, now we fight both of them at once!" Leia said.

"It's alright, we got ways of dealing with water types!" Hope said.

As it floated there, the area began to be covered in a mist of sorts.

"What's with this mist?" Lloyd asked.

"Its Tapu Fini's ability, Misty Surge. It allows it to use the Misty Terrain Move." Twilight said.

"Misty Terrain… It buffs up Fairy-type moves, if I recall." Jude said.

"Joke's on her, because Light magic is buffed up to." David said.

Misty Terrain went up.

"Now! Hit her!" Hope said.

"Forgive me for this." Sectonia said as she prepared a spell. "O power that tries souls, shine... Photon!" A ball of light encases Tapu Fini before it explodes in a burst.

Tapu Fini was barely holding on.

"Perfect. Now it's my turn!" Aria said tossing the snag ball at Tapu Fini went inside of it. It shook for a moment before it clicked.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow said.

"One down." David said before turning back to the Ouroboros.

"Tiger Blade!" David said performing an upward slash, then a downward one. "Sectonia!"

"Got it!" Sectonia charged her lightning as David rose up.

"Lightning Tiger Blade!" Sectonia deals a lightning blast before David strikes downward.

"Let's get to the finish of this!" Kenshin said drawing his blade. "One sword attack: Cherry Blossom Slash!" he shouted slashing through Ouroboros as it fell to the ground as cherry blossoms flew in the sky.

"And that takes care of that." Hope said.

The group saw the snake turn into a woman.

"It… It turned into a seraph?" David asked.

"Is she still alive, for that matter?" Hope asked.

"Uh...you know it's a boy right?" Abby asked.

"Actually, hellions strong enough to manifest themselves into reptiles are normally seraphim corrupted by malevolence." Lailah said.

"Wait, seraphim can become hellions?!" Teba asked.

"Sure looks that way." Korra said.

"And seraphim that have completely turned into hellions are known as...Dragons." Lailah said.

"Real dragons?" Natsu asked. "So, they could end up like Acnologia."

"Let's not dwell on that." Jexi said comforting him.

The group heard groaning coming from the seraph.

"Yeah, we should...probably check up on him." David said.

"So...it was you who have saved me from my corruption. I thank you. My name is Uno." he said.

"Don't mention it." Hope said.

"We're just glad we got here when we did." David said.

"Uh, can we ask you for a favor? This might be a tall order, but...we'd like you to bless the land." Gemina said. "Become the Lord of the Land."

"I'd like to, but as things currently stand in that town…" Uno said before he nods. "Very well."

"Thank you so much." David said.

"Let's head back to town. I think Ming got that person for the blessing by now. A priest as it turns out. We bring Uno to the chapel and have him pray to him and that will protect Ladylake." Gemina said.

"Agreed. Let's go!" David said.

On their way back to town, David was thinking about something.

"What's wrong, David? Still thinking about what Lailah said?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. I mean, demon hunting was all I had before I met you guys. I feel as though even that was stripped away from me." David said.

"True, but be honest. You didn't really have a chance of being Sorey's Squire, did you?" Sheena asked.

"Like I said, it was just a theory with the armatus. I didn't expect it to work out." David said. "Plus coming up with names in ancient tongue for all of us would be a huge hassle. I don't think we'd remember all of them."

"Yeah, I know." Hope said. "But no matter what, we're doing what we can to help. As long as we do that, there's no way we can fall behind." Hope said.

"He's right. We might not be able to purify hellions, but we can defeat them so Sorey can purify them. As long as he can do that, we'll be fine." Jexi said.

"So let's keep this going, and defeat whatever comes our way." Hope said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	5. Rogue Wind and Loyal Earth

As they reached town, David was looking through a certain tablet.

"Do I even have to ask?" Genis asked.

"I'm trying to come up with names in the ancient tongue for everyone in case we run into a situation where one of us would have to armatize. But there's just...one thing." David said. "I'm no good at reading the ancient tongue, so I can't even do that."

"You still haven't debunked that theory, have you?" Scott asked.

"Oh, you better believe it." David said.

"Just let it go." Zelos said. "Once he gets this determined, there's no stopping him."

The group finally reach the chapel, where they met Ming and the priest.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Ming said.

After Uno took his place as lord of the land with the priest giving a short prayer, a man soon approached the group.

"Good day, Shepherd and his servants. I represent Chancellor Bartlow and come bearing an invitation. He requests you appear at a dinner meeting. Just you and your servants." the man said.

"Servants?" David asked.

"Let it go, David." Zelos said. "He's not worth it."

"We will graciously accept your invitation." Jexi said. "Besides, this does give us a good chance to look further into this town's corruption and see how far it goes."

"Yeah. We need to see how deep the malevolence is with the chancellors and other government officials." Gray said.

"It's obvious to me. The Chancellor wants us in his pocket." Teba said.

"So it would seem. Government officials always seem to be the most corrupt. Power for the sake of having it. Everybody wants it." Regal said.

"They all have big ideals, and they're willing to do whatever it takes to get it." Sectonia said. "Trust me, I know."

"Well, since we're going, we may as well dress up." David said.

"Dress up? Please. We don't need some silly outfits. We're fine how we are." Ranma said.

Heading over to the Chancellor's home, the group soon entered as they followed a guard into the dining hall as Alisha split off.

"Please...have a seat." Bartlow said sitting at the other end.

"Don't eat the food. He might have poisoned it." Alisa whispered.

"Please, I assure you all, it is not in any way poisoned." Bartlow said.

"Anyway, as much as we appreciate the summons, there must be some reason behind it." David said.

"We simply felt it would be best to be closer to you all." Bartlow said. "Especially you, Miss Sectonia. I am terribly sorry for the situation you're in."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Sectonia said.

"Wait, how do you know about…?" Hope asked.

"Royalty have a way of keeping tabs, it seems." Raine said.

"Let me introduce you to some people. The man in blue is is Military Chancellor Mathia, leader of the royal army. The one in red is Professor Simon, administrator of the law in Hyland. And the one in holy attire is Archbishop Nathael, the highest ranking holy man in the kingdom. Now then, let's get down to business. Tell me, what is your relation with Lady Alisha?" Bartlow asked.

"She's a friend of ours. She's been with us for no less than a week." Sectonia said.

"Let's drop the games and get to the real reason." Bartlow said.

"He thinks all of you and Alisha are using each other, plotting some sort of nefarious plan." Lailah said.

"You think that we're using Alisha for some kind of takeover?" David asked. "That's ridiculous. Why would we do that when we barely even know her, much less this kingdom?"

"Hmm. Be that as it may, we believe that the royal family could have created a...false shepherd along with the rest of you so-called servants in order to curry favor." Bartlow said.

"So you want proof that he is the Shepherd?" Weiss asked.

"It doesn't matter if he is real or just a boy in a silly costume. The fact is the people are beginning to side with him and you." Bartlow said.

"It's the nature of the people to seek some sort of salvation. And an easy way to have their every desire fulfilled." Nathael said.

"So, you think that the people having faith in us is the work of some kind of propaganda?" Sectonia asked.

"Not exactly. But...I will be perfectly frank. We would like the Shepherd Sorey and all of you to work under us." Bartlow said. "As the Shepherd of Hyland, we would like you to reinvigorate the people, boost morale."

"The people's spirits have been dampened with what has been happening as of late." Nathael said.

"And right when we're on the brink of war with Rolance." Mathia said.

"You want to use us as a bunch of mercenaries?" David asked. "I don't see how we're under any obligation to."

"Ah, I see." Bartlow said tossing a bag of money onto the table. "From what I hear, you are interested in ancient ruins, Shepherd. This should be enough to fund your expeditions."

"Bribery now? Come on." Zelos said.

"This guy doesn't know the first thing about heroes…" Hope thought. He then had an idea. "What about dealing with Mystic and Sam? They could be in the way, chancellor."

"You speak of Lady Mystic? Our greatest partner in running this kingdom?" Bartlow asked with a smirk.

"Wait, she's been here the whole time on your side?" Ichiro asked.

"She has worked with the kingdom for years. She travels from our cities performing amazing miracles to help quell those who...don't see things our way." Bartlow said.

"So, she's just another tool for you." Lloyd said.

"That's one member of the Ginova Family I'm starting to feel sorry for." David said.

"I doubt you'll feel sorry for her." Hope whispered. "As far as I've known her, she's never followed a lot of men except my father. My hunch is...she's using these guys for her own personal gain."

"As for Lady Alisha, there is no need to worry about her." Bartlow said.

"She's being transferred to the city of Marlind, where the epidemic yet thrives." Simon said.

"You're sending her to a plague town?" Colette asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Surely she will learn her limits there after toiling in such a star-crossed locale. Of course, if she herself were stricken with illness, then I suppose she'll have bigger things to worry about." Mathia said.

"So, Shepherd and servants, there's nothing else to even think about now, is there?" Bartlow said as he and the men were laughing.

"Shut up." David said. "We won't do it."

"I agree." Sectonia said. "I will not let you play us into your little game."

"I refuse." Sorey said standing up. "I guess they weren't the type you could sit down and talk with after all."

"As expected." Jude said. "It's probably for the best."

"Proud words from a false shepherd and false heroes under the shepherd. You all and Alisha will learn the hard way what comes from crossing us." Bartlow said as Alisha barged in.

"Sorey…" Alisha said.

"Let's go. We can fulfill our dreams without your help, same goes for Alisha." Sorey said.

"Indeed it does." Alisha said.

"Grr." Bartlow said ringing a bell as armed guards barged in. "Kill them! Kill the false ones!"

"Death to the knave shepherd and servants who deceive the people!" a guard said.

"Stand back, Alisha! Or you'll get hurt!" another guard said.

"For the last time, we're not…" David groaned as everyone got ready. "Never mind. You guys aren't listening, anyway."

"It's a cover after all. Besides, you aren't gonna start complaining about beating up guards now, are you?" Natsu asked.

"Not in the least." David said.

"Business as usual." Hope said.

They started punching their way out of the building, forcing their way through the guards but more kept showing up until the last one fell.

"Lord Bartlow, we will forgive this transgression. But in exchange, you will never threaten the shepherd again. Is that clear?" Alisha asked.

"Impossible! They're plunge the kingdom into upheaval. And if by any chance they were to fall into Rolance's hands…" Bartlow said before the window flew open as the candles went out as masked people were holding Bartlow and his personal table at knife point.

"You guys again!" Hope said.

"I'd be more worried about your own neck if I were you." an assassin said to Bartlow.

"Who are you?" Sorey asked.

"Scattered Bones." a girl said.

"This man here, he approached us and tried to hire us to murder your princess here." a man said.

"You were plotting to kill Alisha?" David asked Bartlow. "Is there any low you won't sink to? Have you no shame?"

"I did no such thing!" Bartlow begged.

"He says we're lying. Should we kill him?" a man asked.

"Please don't. I beg of you. The kingdom of Hyland needs this man." Alisha said.

"Heh. Fine. Listen and listen well, Bartlow. We do not kill against our own honor. Understood?" the girl said before she knocked him down.

"Dude!" Scott said.

"It's okay. He's just knocked out." David said.

"See?" the man said kicking Bartlow making him cough.

"Not your usual assassins. I'm impressed they snuck in." Mikleo said as Bartlow was ringing the bell and calling for more guards.

"Apprehend them! They're the conspirators!" Bartlow said.

"If you wanna escape, follow us." the girl said as the assassins were running.

"Guess we don't have a choice. Let's get out of here." Presea said.

The group was running and following the assassin's in hurry.

"This isn't good. We're outlaws of the kingdom now." Jexi said. "After we escape, we'll need to leave Ladylake for a while for this to calm down."

"But where do we go?" Lloyd asked.

"There's another town close by. We should be safe there." Sectonia said.

"You mean Marlind? They are suffering. Fine. We'll head for Marlind." Jexi said.

"Better than being executed, I'd say." Zelos said.

The group managed to reach the kitchen and Ramona managed to uncover a secret passage. "It looks like we can escape through there."

As the group entered the secret passage, they end up in some sort of ruin.

"Has this ruin...always been connected to the palace?" Genis asked.

"No time to ponder that, we must escape." Raine said.

"Never thought I'd hear that from you in this place." David said.

"I'm impressed the Scattered Bones even knew this route." Leia said.

"Yeah. We owe them a thanks next time we see them." Ulrich said.

After escaping from the ruins below the manor, they soon began leaving Ladylake as they started their way to Marlind. But their way was soon stopped by a broken bridge and depressed citizens.

"Well...so much for escaping to Marlind. No way we can cross the river." Lacy said.

"Well, actually we could reconstitute a bridge, but for that...we'd need an earth seraph." Lailah said. "But not just that. We'd also need the spiritcrest."

"I see. Well, if that's what we need, then we'll go and get them." Leonis said.

"I'd like to stay and comfort the people." Alisha said.

The group sans Alisha began travelling up the mountain before a large ogre was standing in their way with a large club.

"Well, that's just dandy." David said. "Guess we gotta take this guy down before we get anywhere."

"Outta the way, amateurs." a voice called out as behind them was a shirtless man with white hair.

"You guys have no clue...about fighting this thing." he said quickly drawing a gun and pointing it at his head. He fired as a surge of energy filled him. "Let ol' Zaveid show you how it's done!" he said as he tossed wires at the hellion. "Outlaw Barrage!" he cried rapidly attacking it. After it was down, he drew his gun again, loaded a bullet and fired at the hellion, killing it.

"He...he killed it?" Sorey said.

"You bastard." Mikleo said.

"What? It was a hellion and hellions belong in hell." Zaveid said.

"That's no excuse for you to just kill him like that!" David said.

"Tough talk...from the demon hunter of Akihabara!" Zaveid said tossing a wire at David who dodged.

"So… You know who I am." David said.

"I've been off world before. You've been making quite a name for yourself. Same for the boy with family issues. Talking to you, blue boy." Zaveid said. "But this is from experience when I say...the spiritcrest is way out of your leagues. The name's Zaveid. And all of you, it's nice to make your acquaintance!" Zaveid said throwing a wire as they quickly dodged.

"What are you doing?!" Sectonia asked.

"I was planning on taking on the big bad dragon that lives here. But plans, they change." he said tossing another wire. "Looking pretty good, aren't I?"

"Zaveid, what is it you want?" Sorey demanded.

"You think I'm just gonna let you guys walk into the dragon's lap to be gobbled up? Hardly." Zaveid said as he was ready to fight.

"This guy's nuts…" David said as the group got ready.

"Its better you die by my hand here and now." Zaveid said. "Geostigma!" he shouted holding most of the group down with gravity. But one of them rushed to Zaveid with a fast sword attack as he jumped back. It was Rainbow.

"Sorry, but it takes more than gravity to keep me down." Rainbow said.

"Well, aren't you an eager one? This might be more fun than I thought." Zaveid said.

"I was thinking the same thing!" she said clashing with his wires.

"Wind Lance!" Zaveid shouted as Rainbow crouched.

"Revali's Gale!" she shouted taking to the air with an updraft.

"A flying human? Now I've seen everything." Zaveid said as Rainbow switched to Arpeggio.

"Bubble Blast!" she shouted strumming it as bubbles hit Zaveid dead on as the two stood on opposite ends.

"Okay. That's enough." Zaveid said.

"You're the one who attacked us!" Mikleo said.

"Fine, fine. Let's call a truce. Okay?" Zaveid said.

"Alright. There's no reason for us to fight." Sectonia said.

"There we go. Someone has their head on straight." Zaveid said. "After all, we're all on the same team." he said leaning on Sectonia.

"Hardly." Sectonia said.

"I don't plan on joining any of you guys or becoming a sub lord." Zaveid said. "But I'll leave you alone, your Shepherdness."

"It's Sorey." Sorey said.

"Fine. Sorey the Shepherd. Well, gotta go. Don't forget to run if you see a dragon." Zaveid said running off.

"Whoo." Rainbow said. "A spell and an arte to wrap that fight up. I'm getting good."

"I really wish you'd stop showboating every time you do that." David said. "More importantly, what was that guy's deal?"

"No idea, but he really seemed nonchalant about killing hellions." Lloyd said.

David was in thought before he looked to the corpse. "You guys go on ahead. I'd like to give him a proper burial."

"Are you sure?" Lailah asked. "If you're outside the Shepherd's domain, you'll have a hard time fighting hellions."

"I can manage." David said.

"I'll stay with him." Sectonia said. "It's too dangerous with those hellions by yourself."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." David said.

The others then ran further up the mountain. "Don't get any funny ideas, you two!" Hope joked, which made both of them jolt and blush.

"Sh-shut it!" David said.

"You paid him back for the comment he threw at me, huh?" Rainbow said.

"You didn't deserve it, you saved us, after all." Hope said. "Now, where's this dragon…?"

Suddenly as the reached a certain point, the sky went from blue to blood red, a fearsome roar echoed throughout the mountains as a large brown scaled dragon flew across the skies.

"The legendary harbinger of destruction...a dragon." Sorey said.

"Uh... i think it spotted us." Usopp said as it landed and roared.

"This is all my fault. I was going off my own memories and just assumed any talk of dragons was baseless." Lailah said.

"So this dragon was a recent addition or something?" Hope asked.

"No.. it can't be… are you Edna?!" Lailah asked in shock.

"Wait, who?" Rainbow said before the dragon lunged for a snap. "Whoa!" she backflipped out of the way and dodge just in time. "That was close…"

"Of all the times for David and Sectonia to be away from us. They would've done something about this." Zelos said.

"And who the hell is this Edna person? Is she the dragon?" Zoro asked.

"Nope. Guess again." a voice said as stone surrounded the dragon as approaching them was a young girl with short blond hair holding an open umbrella.

"Two Edna's?" Lailah asked.

"Your reaction is very peculiar." Edna said.

"Is this her?" Sheena asked.

"Yes." Lailah said.

"Is now really the time to talk?! RUN!" Usopp said as the dragon broke through the stone wall and advanced.

"Yeah, good plan!" Hope said as the others started to retreat.

"Where are you going?! We can take this guy!" Natsu said.

"Natsu! Will you just listen to us for once and not pick a fight with this thing?!" Hope said.

"Forgive me for this." a voice said, revealing to be Sectonia, who knocked Natsu out with her scepter as David launched a Freeze Lancer at the dragon.

"Go! Now!" David said.

"On it!" Hope said grabbing natsu and escaping.

"Lets just get out alive!" Sorey said as they were successful and followed Edna down the mountain, finally stopping at a good resting place.

Hope set the still unconscious Natsu down as Edna closed her Umbrella and stuck it in the ground before turning to Hope.

"Hey." Edna said.

"Yeah?" Hope asked.

"Is there a school your friend goes to get so dumb?" Edna asked. "Going into a dragon's territory like that...was incredibly stupid."

Natsu then jolted awake.

"Say that again and I'll smack ya!" Natsu said with a still tired expression.

"You're awake!" Happy said flying over him before Natsu collapsed again.

"That punk woke up just to pick a fight with her?!" Gray said in utter shock.

"Yeah, he does this to pretty much everybody." Jude said. "Still, I don't know what would've happened if David and Sectonia hadn't come along."

"Don't mention it." David said. "I know you guys would've done the same for us."

"Of course we would. We're all in this together." Zexi said.

"Anyway, we were hoping to ask if you could help repair a bridge for us." Mikleo said.

"I refuse. I hate earth dwellers. They always come to the seraphim for times of need. "Heed us, great seraph." Heed this, morons." Edna said. "Besides, I need to keep watch over my brother."

"Wait, that dragon was your brother?" Hope asked.

"Yes. His name is Eizen. He's the only family I have." Edna said.

"Well, I'm sure we can purify him." Hope said.

"It won't work. Once a seraphim becomes a dragon, even the flames of purification cannot work." Lailah said.

"Oh. thats a problem." Hope said.

"Especially since he's too strong for us." Ramona said.

"I will not help you. I will be going back now." Edna said leaping away from the group.

"Wait!" Jexi shouted as they all followed Edna until she stood before a makeshift grave where the battle with Zaveid occurred.

"What's this? Did you bury them?" Edna asked.

"Someone killed a hellion. David thought it wise enough to give the soul an honest grave." Hope said.

"That's right." David said. "You can even ask Sectonia for proof. She was with me the whole time."

"Edna." Hope said.

"I already told you, I'm not coming with you. I'm not going anywhere and leaving my brother." Edna said.

Hope then steeled his eyes and looked at Sorey before he even knew what to say. "Alright then. Then let's go together, and find a way to save Eizen."

"Don't you get it? There is no way." Edna said.

"That you aren't aware of yet." Hope said.

"Huh?" Edna asked.

"I think I get where Hope is going. Seraphim, Dragons, Shepherds, they really did exist. There are so many legends in this world yet to be discovered. There is a way to purify the dragons somewhere. It's just waiting for the right person to find it." Sorey siad.

"And he's asking me to believe that?" Edna said.

"I wouldn't be called Hope if i didn't believe in a single chance to save something, or someone. Think you can trust me on that chance?" Hope asked.

"Hm. You sure are an interesting one…" Edna said. "Fine, you win. I'll go with you all." Edna said as she approached Lailah. "All right, Lailah. Make me your sub lord."

"Are you sure?" Lailah asked.

"Yes. If I leave here without becoming one, I'll be corrupted by malevolence." Edna said.

"Point taken." David said.

"So i guess Sorey's gonna harbor one more seraphim." Hope said. "So, Edna. Speak thy true name…"

"Hephsin Yulind." Edna said as she entered Sorey before popping back out. She then opened her umbrella and rifled through a bunch of clutter before finding a piece of armor.

"Is that a Divine Artifact?" Indigo said.

"She was using it as a vessel. We were punked." Zexi said.

"Now, let's be on our way." Edna said.

"Well, no point in looking over it. We got one more in the party." Hope said.

"A water, fire and earth seraph. Now all we need is a wind seraph and we got a full elemental arsenal." Lacy said.

"Exactly. But can Edna hold her own?" Yosuke said.

"We saw her pull a stone wall against a dragon. I think she can handle herself just fine." Sheena said.

"Then let's keep the train going all the way to Marlind." Heart said. "Onward to justice!"

"Right. Let's go!" David said as the group went on ahead with him trailing. "I know it's not possible, but… Even if there's a slight chance… I can't give up. I will find out how to use the armatus, and properly help Sorey carry the burden of the Shepherd." David then looked to Sectonia. "Isn't that right, Sectonia? You're willing to help me with my burden. That's more than enough for me to help you with this, too."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	6. The Journey to Marlind

On the trip to Marlind, David was thinking about the armatus, along with something else that bugged him.

"How can it be possible?" David asked.

"Still thinking about what Bartlow said?" Nagito asked.

"Yeah. I've been wondering how he knew about Sectonia." David said.

"He also said that Mystic was working with him." Mahiru said. "I have a hunch that she was the one that told him."

"I dunno what Mystic's game in all this is, but she better not be working for Cindrey when we get to her." Hope said. "Then again, she's always been loyal to dad, so i shouldn't be worried."

"I don't even know what she looks like, so I can't say for sure." David said.

"All I know is, there's more going on than what it may seem. We need answers to all these questions I've got." Hope said.

"David's got a burden to bear as well." Raine said.

"Yeah, not only has he been thinking about the armatus, but he's still thinking about his father's past." Lloyd said.

"So, David, please. For your sake all of ours', try not to push yourself too hard." Jude said.

"I know." David said. "No good would come if I exhaust myself thinking about it all."

"But isn't the armatus strictly for the Shepherd?" Ichiro asked.

"Maybe, but David is not from this world. Same goes for the rest of us. Maybe he'll find some way around it." Zelos said.

"Well, if he keeps pushing himself like this, he'll just tire himself out before he gets any results." Jude said.

"I'm trying to find names in ancient tongue for me and Sectonia so she can armatize as well. That comes first and foremost!" David said. "But… I'm not that good at reading the ancient tongue, so… It's going to take a while."

"Hey, it's still a 50/50 chance. Either you get the ability or you won't. But you're already strong, David. I don't want you to get too obsessed." Hope said.

"It will only be until we quell the Lord of Calamity. Not a moment more." David said.

"Who's to say you won't try to armatize with Sectonia afterward?" Edna asked.

"Well, it just depends on if I work this out or not." David said.

"So, stay tuned until then." Hope said.

"I really don't think he needs to…" Shun said before stopping the group. He then pulled out a kunai as something jumped from the bushes and tried to attack as he blocked a knife belonging to the female assassin of the Scattered Bones.

"Talk about your greetings." David said.

"So, after saving us, you attack us?" Hope asked.

"Well, she is an assassin, after all." Sheena said.

"She's probably been hired to kill Sorey and us along with him." Shun said pushing the assassin back. "But that's not going to happen!"

"You will die!" she said.

"Spinarak! Burst!" Shun shouted as he entered burst. "String Shot!" he shouted as he tied up the assassin in a cocoon of string. "I'll finish this with one attack! The one I learned by watching that white haired man in the forest! Ahhhhhh!" he shouted as he started swinging with the cocoon as it scraped along the ground and banged all around the area. "Savage...Spin Out!" he shouted releasing the cocoon as it hit a rock, breaking the cocoon open as the assassin collapsed and was rendered unconscious.

"Was that a Z-Move?" Leia asked. "That was awesome!"

"It was, but…" David looked at the assassin. "I… think he might've overdone it a bit."

"She's fine. She's not dead." Shun said reverting to normal as wind blew past the group as standing by the fallen assassin was a man in black with light green hair and a hat covering his eyes.

"Is that...Dezel!" Lailah said before the man grabbed the girl and vanished.

"And, he's gone." Scott said.

"You said Dezel… Do you know him, Lailah?" David asked.

"I do. He lives the life of a vagabond. I had heard he had taken a liking to a group of mercenaries. But why would he be with an assassin's guild?" Lailah said.

"Hmm… I wonder…" David said.

"What's up?" Ramona asked.

"It's just that...normal humans can't see seraphim, so it makes me wonder if the assassin knows what's happening to her." David said.

"I'll tell you one thing...I didn't sense any sort malevolence. So she was pure and clean of heart...like Sorey." Gemina said.

"Kind of odd for an assassin, I'd say." David said. "Anyway, it's best we don't worry about that for now."

"Yeah, its best to focus on getting to Marlind." Hope said.

"According to that snob Bartlow, this place is supposedly dead, so we should expect some hellion activity here and there." David said.

"Yeah. It's a plague town where the malevolence is very high." Shun said. "I heard about it while gathering info in Ladylake."

"There's still one thing I don't quite understand...why did you leave us?" Dan asked.

"Because of a certain blue haired showoff who prioritized numbers over pure strength." Shun said pointing to Hope. "So me and Marucho left. While he returned home, me and Spinarak went into the Lost Woods to become stronger. We have no clue how long we were there or how many years passed on that world. But we stayed and overcame the trials there. In those woods, there is a place called Pledge Hill, where you battle in order to determine when you are ready. And the ruler of that hill...is the master of the iron will, Cobalion."

"Seriously?" Lloyd asked. "How come we didn't know about that when we were there?"

"Because we were too busy getting the Master Sword for Link." Ramona said. "And that little...incident with those cowardly mutts."

"I agree with Ramona. A lot of things were just happening so quickly." David said.

"I wouldn't have told you about it anyway. Cobalion was incredibly strong. Even when I used burst and the Z-move, he still stood tall. He only let me go because he acknowledged my power. But...I see a lot of stuff's changed since I was gone." Shun said.

"More than you probably think." Zelos said.

"Speaking of Marucho, how has he been doing?" Sectonia asked.

"The last time we talked...it was probably when Hope disbanded his group for a bit. He's been doing fine keeping watch over our world. Things have been pretty quiet there." Dan said.

"That's good to hear." David said.

"Still, a battle with one of the swords of justice...only to get out with just an acknowledgement. That is...so hard to believe." Indigo said.

"You know, I'm surprised we haven't gotten word of them being captured." Jexi said.

"Believe me, Cipher and Snagem have tried to capture the swords, but those things are way too powerful to be caught and changed." Aria said.

"That makes a lot of sense." Ulrich said as they arrived to the broken bridge.

"I guess it's about time." Sorey said. "Hephsin Yulind." he replied as Edna entered Sorey's body as his outfit changed to a white and brown outfit with large gauntlets covering his fists. He raised one fist as he smashed it into the ground of the bridge, causing stones to rise one after the other, creating a new bridge across the river towards Marlind.

"And we've just caused another miracle." David said cheerfully.

"Now we can cross." Lacy said as they began crossing the bridge with Alisha rejoining them soon after as they continued towards Marlind. After a long trek, they had soon arrived to the town where the malevolence was indeed high as people were either sick or dying left and right.

"This is… This is horrible…" Raine said.

"I can't believe people would just leave the city like this…" David said.

"I don't think they leave it like this. Its cause they can't fix something like this. The Malevolence here is incredibly high." Gemina said.

"People are getting sick from it and are in result suffering. If this continues, this city will most likely be burned down to prevent spread of what the government believes is disease." Abby said.

"Of course the government would think that." David said. "Selfish bastards…"

"Yeah. And with this much evil, there has to be a reptilian like hellion feasting off of this." Gemina said.

"Hold on, Gemina. I don't think we should go jinxing it." Jude said.

"It's not a jinx, it's common knowledge to me." Gemina said.

"You seem to know a lot about of this." Leonis said.

"I just know a lot about this world is all." Gemina said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you've been here before." Genis said.

"It's a little more complicated than that. This world...it's the one I was born on." Gemina said.

"Whoa! Seriously?!" David asked.

"It's true. I originally belonged to this world before I became a color fighter. But I left because of some bad things." Gemina said.

"You lived in this world before you became a Color Fighter?" David asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of life were you living?"

"I suppose...it's time I showed you all." Gemina said as she removed her shirt and showed her back. It was covered in scars all over.

"Oh, damn…" Zelos said.

"Why does every big reveal do this?" David asked.

"On this world...there's a gem mining operation run by an off world corporation. They came one day to my home and took over, forcing all of the villagers to work for them as slaves. If we don't dig fast enough, we get punished with torturing. I escaped during one of the breaks we would get and was eventually found by Master Rain Bow." Gemina said.

"Did Rain Bow...tell you stories of his past while you were with him?" David asked.

"What? Why care...about someone else other than the person who was hurt from this?" Gemina asked.

"It was just a question, geez… You didn't have to be rude about it." David said.

"A little harsh trying to change the subject there." Rainbow said.

"If its that painful, i dont think we want to hear it." Hope said.

Zexi was silent at this as he approached Gemina and then hugged her as she was crying.

"Hope, why don't you show much emotion during things like this?" Jexi asked.

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"I've noticed a lot...you don't show much emotion during sad times like these. Deaths, people caring for one another...you just focus on stuff like excitement." Jexi said.

"I...I dont know." Hope said. "I was sad when Mary lost her legs. I dont really want to think about the negative things in life. Being the envoy of my name… i want to stay positive but…"

"Hope…" Mary said.

Hope couldn't take it any more as tears formed in his eyes and he hugged Mary. "I don't...want to take any more of this sadness. I don't want….any sad memories." Hope said.

"I can kind of feel the same way." David said. "When all you see is death and destruction, any shred of hope can feel comforting."

"Gemina...do you remember where the mining operation is on this world?" Zexi asked.

"Huh?" Gemina asked.

"Cause when we get far enough on our journey..and maybe get close enough...I'm gonna destroy that whole thing!" Zexi said.

"Zexi, I don't think you should pressure her with this." David said. "Just thinking about it makes her seem sad about it, don't you agree?"

"Says the guy who changed the subject." Zelos said.

"I did that because she was sad about it. I thought you of all people would understand that, Zelos." David said.

"Ouch… That was a sick burn…" Zelos said.

"Zexi…" Gemina said.

"I wanna make sure….you won't ever have to think about it again." Zexi said. "That's a promise!"

"Zexi….please...keep that promise to the end." Gemina said drying her tears.

Meanwhile, Hope was still embracing the now taller Mary.

"I'm sorry Mary. I really didn't wanna think about bad memories ever again. I take the stage too often, because I want to forget that pain."

"Hope...you know, even though I knew you were part of the conflict...Ricardo always told me you were there to stop it and tried to save me, even though that was him." Mary said.

"He still believed in me…?" Hope asked.

"He made up a lot of things about you to me, so I couldn't lose faith in you. Paying my bills, missing chances to visit me, bringing me flowers, all of them that he said was from you was really him." Mary said.

"I'm a terrible friend…" Hope said.

"No. You're not." Mary said. "I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"I always wanted to stay with you, Hope. Ricardo...he's always done nice for me, but he always knew that...someday I would go and join with you." Mary said.

"Ricardo….you gave a lot just to keep her safe." Hope said drying his own tears as he smiled. "So to return the favor, when I see you...I'm bringing you back to the light. And nothing is going to stop me!" he shouted.

As soon as he said that, a roar was heard as small dragon was walking from out of the woods.

"Do you think he reacted to your little speech?" David asked.

"That thing is a Drake, a smaller form of dragon. Its feasting on the Malevolence here." Lailah said.

As the dragon approached, a flurry of grass erupted beside it as floating beside it was a creature with a bull like face and wooden sides hanging up on its horns.

"That's Tapu Bulu...another of the guardians." Aria said.

"Another Shadow Pokemon. Cipher is really hoping to do a number on this world." Ramona said.

"Grass types are weak against fire and ice. You guys got this?" David said.

The others were already running as David looked at the Drake as it roared.

"Not just yet. Just have to take him down normally." David said as he prepared his guns. But he was then grabbed by Jexi as they ran off.

"We can't deal with that thing right now. Its absorbing too much Malevolence and getting stronger." Jexi said.

"As shameful as it is to run, I guess you're right. But where can we go? The malevolence is everywhere." David said.

"True, but there's one place where it's not the strongest. The chapel. We can hide there and regroup." Jexi said.

"Alright." David said before he mumbles to himself. "Looks like I'll have to save it for another time."

The group then regrouped inside the chapel.

"Okay. Looks like the Drake didn't follow us inside." Shun said. "It doesn't seem to want to go near towns right now."

"However, unless we do something about that Drake, we can't reach Tapu Bulu." Teba said. "This is a fine mess we're in."

"And with the malevolence it's taking in, it can overpower us before we can do anything." Sectonia said.

"So i have an idea about that." Hope said. "We give it all we've got from the very start."

"Hope, I was just about to do that before Jexi pulled me out." David said. "It's clearly a bad idea."

"Either that, or you wanted to use Urbosa's Rage and try the armatus." Hope said.

"Well, it is true that I haven't used Urbosa's Rage all that much…" David said. "But how can you be sure that's what will trigger ir?"

"I'm not saying it is." Hope said. "All this time, I felt like I was taking the spotlight. But now… it seems like you are. You're doing too much. It's a lesson I learned myself. You have a team, they protect you. You don't have to take every single burden yourself. Let them help you." Hope said.

"Dude, he knows that already." Zelos said.

"That's right." Lloyd said. "He may be inexperienced compared to you guys, but I've seen his dedication. He lets us fight to our strengths and his tactics have always pulled through. He's lost everything, and I think the reason he's doing it is because he doesn't wanted to lose what he has left."

"I see… we have something in common." Hope said. "I still have my family, but i'm losing it. And I don't wanna lose the ones close to me either. David… were one in the same."

"So it would seem." David said as he smiled.

"Fine. Then let's go back out and take out the Drake." Jexi said as they were headed out. But before reaching the Drake, floating before them was a familiar bird themed guardian. "Tapu...Koko…"

"Why is it here?" Lucy asked.

Tapu Koko looked over the group before staring at David as a voice echoed in his mind.

"Young boy….do you really wish to use the power of the Shepherd. The power to Armatize?" it asked.

"Yes. No matter what it takes, I want to protect this world, and end the people's suffering." David said.

"Then...you best be ready for this!" the voice echoed as Tapu Koko charged at David with an arm pulled back as it hit, creating a large barrier. When it subsided, David now stood there in yellow clothing as electricity surged around his body. "As the guardian of Melemele...I allow you to use this power. The power to Armatize with the guardians!"

"I thank you, Tapu Koko." David said.

"I only ask you this one favor...reclaim my fellow guardians!" it said.

"Very well. It shall be done." David said.

Lightning was surging around David as it struck out in all directions as it hit something in the sky. It was the Drake. It was shocked and brought back down to the ground with Tapu Bulu on its back.

"The Drake has been weakened! Now's our chance!" David said.

"Lacy!" Hope said. "Time to bulk up!"

"Not yet. Hope, remember the arte you and David were practicing? It's time to use it!" Lacy shouted.

"That one? Oh, right!" David said, remembering. "Shall we?"

"Only if you can keep up." Hope said.

"Is it what I think it is?" Lloyd asked.

A lightning glyph appears below the Drake.

"We, who stand in the full light of the heavens…" David said as lightning crackles from his hand.

"Command thee who open the gates of hell." Hope said as Urbosa's Rage crackles from his hand.

"Come forth, divine lightning!" The two of them said as shots of lightning shoot upward, forming a storm cloud.

"David, together!" Hope said.

"This is the end!" David said.

"Indignation!" The two of them said as a powerful lightning bolt strikes down on the Drake.

"Electric Surge!" Tapu Koko shouted as an electrified field appeared around them all, increasing the arte's power as it struck both the Drake and Tapu Bulu.

The Drake gave a weak roar before it collapsed along with the guardian.

"Now...to make sure we're good." Aria said tossing a ball at Tapu Bulu as it went inside. The ball shook for a bit before it clicked.

"Another Shadow Guardian snagged." Scott said.

"That means there's only one left." Jude said.

"Yeah. Tapu Lele. After that, we have a whole set of Guardians." Sunset said.

As the Drake lied there, the power of purification over took it as a seraph now lied where it once was.

"Another seraph." David said as he reverts. "Is he...the Lord of the Land?"

"I am...Marlind's guardian seraph. Or rather I was. My name is Rohan. I was almost turned into a dragon. I have no right calling myself this land's guardian let alone Lord of the Land." he said.

"No, that's not true. You still have a chance." Hope said.

"Even if I could, there is still a problem." Rohan said. "There is still a very powerful hellion near here. I cannot create the blessing. Its domain is in the way."

"We'll take care of it for you." Hope said.

"It is to the southwest of here. Be cautious." Rohan said.

"We will." David said.

As they ventured onwards, Hope talked to David.

"So you figured out the Armatus, but its only with the Guardians of Alola, huh?" Hope asked. "I guess it's a unique armatus only for you."

"Maybe." David said. "It didn't quite turn out the way I expected, but who am I to judge?"

"You were so incredibly powerful. And that was just with Tapu Koko. Makes you wonder how strong you'll get using the other 3." Leonis said.

"Yeah… I wonder." Hope said.

"Guess we'll just have to wait until they're purified to find out." David said.

And with Rainbow and Lacy, they initiated another skit.

"What was all that about anyway? About Hope saying it was time for you to bulk up?" Rainbow said.

"That? It was something I learned and came up with back during our split up. Its how I beat Eric." Lacy said.

"Seriously? What is it?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry, that's a secret." Lacy said.

"Oh come on, when am i gonna see it?" Rainbow asked.

"When the time is right to let it loose." Lacy said smirking.

"Ugh. Can you at least give me a hint?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure. The hint is...what gets wetter as it dries?" Lacy asked.

"A towel. But I don't…" Rainbow said before seeing Lacy further ahead. "And she punk'd me."

"She didn't punk you." Hope said.

"Yes I did!" Lacy shouted.

"Oh...just trust her." Hope said.

"Alright." Rainbow said.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	7. The Battle for Marlind

On the way to the designated location, David couldn't stop thinking about Zaveid.

"Why…? Why would he just… kill a hellion like that?" David asked.

"Something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"He's still thinking about that Zaveid person we ran into back in the Spiritcrest." Sonia said.

"He killed the hellion there without a second thought." David said. "If I had the armatus at the time, I would've helped Sorey purify it. The least I could do was give it a proper burial once it reverted..."

"It was...pretty weird of you to show compassion for a hellion." Gajeel said.

"Hellions are people, too." David said. "Or at least, they were before the malevolence took over."

"Remorse for all life, got it." Usopp said. "Although, his choice of weapon was kind of strange."

"Like you're one to talk, Usopp. You have a slingshot." Leonis said.

"Zaveid was using a pendulum." Mahiru said. "Originally, pendulums were tools used for hypnosis."

"But if that's true, why was Zaveid using it as a weapon?" Hiyoko asked.

"If we're right about the elements, Zaveid is a wind seraph." Gundham said. "He must be using the wind around him to control its trajectory."

"I see. It would make sense in context." Scott said.

"Yet he used a gun to finish off the hellion. I didn't think this world would be advanced enough to use firearms such as guns." Abby said.

"I don't think that's the case." David said. "I don't know why, but there seems to be more to that gun than what Zaveid showed us."

"I agree. It seemed very peculiar." Tapu Koko said. "The energy it gave off...it seemed to be feasting off the malevolence to increase Zaveid's own power."

"Either way, Zaveid is the least of our worries for now. For now, we have to keep searching these woods for the other hellion." Sakura said.

"I can feel its energy. Its definitely close." Gemina said as they approached a clearing where they heard a deep growling as a large purple plant like monster rose up along with plant like hellion underlings.

"Whoa, that's some weed." Scott said. "Didn't know hellions were into agriculture."

"Not all hellions are animals." Lailah said.

"It seems they can take on any living thing be it a human, animal or plant." Heart said.

"Since it's a plant, water's pretty much useless against it. Sorry, Mikleo. Guess the water and ice users are sitting this one out." David said.

"No worries, we've got plenty of fire-users with us." Ramona said.

"Let's go!" Hope said.

"I'll follow behind you, Lailah!" Sheena said.

"Of course." Lailah said. "Here I go!"

Lailah began the attack as she move gracefully around with her flaming tags. "Banquet of Flames! Concerto Infernus!"

The tree hellion immediately set on fire.

"Okay Sheena, bring the heat!" Zephyr said.

"Right!" Sheena said as she pulls out a red summon tag. "I call upon the Red Giant, the Ruler of Hellfire. I summon thee… Come, Efreet!" Efreet appears and unleashes a fiery blast at the tree hellion.

"Now we're cooking!" Rainbow said.

"Now to finish it off. Fethmus Mioma!" Sorey said invoking Lord of Fire form.

"Let's put the final nail in the coffin!" Indigo said before the plant was angry and retaliated by taking down Alisha and Indigo.

"No!" Sorey shouted in anger as he gripped his sword. "Let's end this!" he shouted charging at the Hellion and mercilessly slashing through it, finishing it.

Sectonia went to grab Alisha while Leia got Indigo.

"Are you two alright?" Sectonia asked.

"That thing didn't hurt you two anywhere, did it?" Leia asked.

"It...hurt me a bit. This armor isn't as powerful as it used to be." Indigo said looking at the brutally hurt Alisha. "Though, I got off better than her."

"We should heal her as soon as possible." Jude said.

"Anyone good at that?" Hope asked.

"You do know I have healers on my team, right?" David said. "Raine, Zelos, Jude, Leia, Jexi has Chopper, and you have Mikan."

"I can heal her." Lailah said after separating from Sorey and kneeling by Alisha as she began healing her.

"I knew it. The squire's pact is waning on Sorey." Edna said.

"No, that's not it. I was just distracted from Indigo's showboating and…" Sorey began.

"And that almost got her and Alisha killed." Edna said.

"Hey, I'm not dead. And neither is Alisha. We just...need to be more careful." Indigo said.

"On the battlefield, a single lapse in judgement can mean the difference between life and death." Sectonia said. "That's a feeling that we know all too well."

"Agreed. Bragging and showboating...those are just distractions when faced with monsters. They don't care about your words, all they see is things to kill." Jexi said.

"On the other hand, it would seem Rohan's blessing domain has grown. We should head back now." Lailah said.

"Yeah. He should be more than willing to take up the mantle of Lord of the Land now." Lloyd said.

"He already has. But things in Marlind should be better." Lacy said.

They soon returned to see things were already blossoming with good health and spirits. Even the great tree that served as Rohan's vessel was back in full health.

"Looks like things are starting to look up." Zelos said.

"Yes, although if what Bartlow said about a war with Rolance is any indication, we're not out of the woods yet." Raine said.

"I was pretty sure we made it clear to Bartlow that we'd stay out of that war." David said.

"We did. However, in war, malevolence tends to spread like wildfire." Sectonia said.

Alisha looked seriously. "All of you….I think...I want to stay here in Marlind for a long while."

"Are you sure about this, Alisha?" David asked.

"Yes. I will work to make sure this town recovers to full health. But not just that, I will work hard towards a Hyland with no malevolence." Alisha said.

"This pretty means that the Squire pact will be nulled. Be careful out there." David said.

"I will. And I hope we meet again some day on your journey." Alisha said with a bow.

"Yeah. I hope so, too." David said. "I mean, someone's got to give Hope here some spear training."

"Good luck, Alisha." Sorey said as the two shook hands as they began to depart.

"That Alisha, she's such a kind spirited person." Pit said.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Zelos said. "We wouldn't forgive ourselves if she gets attacked by hellions now."

As soon as they got to Marlind's border, they saw a knight on a horse looking panicked as they rode in.

"Please. Someone! Anyone! I have a message! It's urgent!" he said.

"Calm down, soldier." Sectonia said. "Why don't you take a deep breath, start from the beginning, and tell us what happened?"

"I don't have time. We're being attacked by two fronts. The Rolance Empire has begun their attack. Also, a strange army from faraway lands. They call themselves...Alvarez Empire." the knight said.

"Alvarez?" Zelos asked.

"This is serious. We obviously can't ignore this." David said. "Let's split into groups to tackle all of this."

"That won't work. We tried. From what we learned...the Alvarez have one of their personal generals leading...along with their emperor." the soldier said.

"Yep. We just got ourselves into a suicide mission." Sheena said.

"Their emperor...Zeref!" Jexi said.

"Of all the worlds, he had to pick this one." Gemini said.

"How can we even compare with Zeref, he's death incarnate." Fuyuhiko said.

Natsu was smiling. "Guys...it's okay. For Zeref...just leave him to me."

"Natsu?" David asked.

"Uh, Natsu, I think you should know something, Zeref's your… MPMPH!" Hope tried to say as Daisy covered his mouth.

"Don't worry about me. I'm more than ready for this." Natsu said showing the bandage on his arm. "Underneath this...it's the power left behind for me by Igneel. I can only use it fully once and I've been saving it just for Zeref."

"There's no talking him out of this, is there?" David asked.

"I'm afraid not." Levy said.

"We can talk about what you're going to say later, Hope." David said. "But first, we need to deal with this pincer attack. If we can't split up, then what's the plan?"

"We meet em in the middle, drive a wedge between em!" Rainbow suggested. "We'll be able to fight Alvarez and the Rolance empire at once from both ends."

"We'll be completely surrounded if we go with that." David said.

"But I think Rainbow has the right idea. We form a wedge between the Rolance and Alvarez Empires and prevent them from getting past us. Sure, the soldiers will clash with one another, but no one gets inside our circle." Shun said.

"Seems like we don't have a choice." David said. "Alright, Rainbow. Since it's your plan, I'll let you handle the dispatchments. Who's going where?"

"Alright, i get to plan it out!" Rainbow siad. "Ahem… okay so heres how its gonna work. We put up our Heaviest hitters on the front lines to protect the longer range guys and healers in back. Edna, i need you to do your stepping thing and erect some earth pillars to cut off their advance." Rainbow said.

"I can do that. But don't expect me to make so much." Edna sad.

"Sectonia, I need you to bring the thunder and lighting from the back, pouring it on both sides, everything you got." Rainbow said.

"Understood." Sectonia said. "They won't even see it coming."

"Zoro, Erza, Kenshin, Lloyd, you're up front on both sides. Any soldier that tries to break our wedge, turn em back, or cut em to ribbons and cherry blossoms." Rainbow said.

"Alright." Lloyd said. "We won't let you down."

"And Natsu, I want you to...wait...where is he?" Rainbow asked.

"He's gone?" Tulip asked.

"Happy's not here either." Lucy said.

"Don't tell me they've gone after Zeref already." Leia said.

"More like Natsu went after him and Happy's trying to stop him from jumping the gun." Zelos said.

"Uh...I won't be too sure of that." Twilight said looking at a tracker. "The tracking device we placed on him shows he's rocketing at high speeds towards Glaivend Basin, where both armies are."

"Ugh, he never really was one for a plan…" Rainbow said. "We'll let natsu blast and burn, just let's get over there and wedge ourselves between those guys! And everyone, when i tell you to do something mid battle, do it!" Rainbow said.

"She is the leader..." Pit said.

"Don't worry. We'll make up for Natsu's lack of cooperation." Genis said.

As planned, the groups formed a wedge circle in between the Alvaras and Roland empire armies as they came into the Basin. Zoro, Erza, Kenshin and Lloyd were placed on the left and right sides with the other heavy hitters right behind, the others being the second line of defense.

"Is this a great formation, or what?" Rainbow asked.

"Its perfect, Rainbow. I didn't take you for the strategist type." Lailah said.

"I'll admit, this is a pretty good plan." Edna said.

"Although, it would've been better if Natsu didn't bolt on us." Teba said.

"Nothing we can do about it now. Here they come!" David said.

As they hurried across the land towards the basin, soldiers from both factions were charging while also fighting against the opposing army by its side.

"Looks like we've got a bloodbath on our hands." David said. "Rainbow, give the order when you're ready."

"Okay. Let's…" Rainbow began as something zoomed over their heads. "Natsu…Just fight how you like!" she said as she dashed off as most of the group just fought as normal as she charged off at the scene with Jexi, Hope, Sorey and David following.

"Rainbow, what's…" Jexi began.

"I saw him. He just got here. He's headed for the Alvarez starting line." Rainbow said.

"Does he really think he can beat Zeref all by himself?" David asked.

"He has to have something." Jexi said. "I trust him that much."

They soon made it to the front lines of the Alvarez empire. And standing at it was Zeref himself along with a white haired man in glasses.

"Zeref…" Natsu said.

"Zeref?" one of the soldiers asked as they talked among themselves.

"It's the name his majesty goes by in Ishgar. Perhaps even his true name." the man said.

"And who are you?" David asked.

"I am Invel, one of the Spriggan 12 and his majesty's attendant." he said.

"A pleasure." David said. "Now, why, may I ask, are you here? This battlefield is bloody enough with the hostility between Hyland and Rolance. There doesn't seem to be a need for a third party."

"That isn't for you to decide." Zeref said. "I'm considering this a bit of a practice war before the one we will launch on Ishgar."

"A practice war?" David asked. "So that's it. It's nothing more than a game to you." David said in a bitter tone.

"Yes. Then again, most wars require strategy and planning...they have winners and losers. So basically, you could call all wars games." Zeref said.

David knew that there was no convincing him. With that, he drew his weapons. "In that case… I'm sorry about this, Natsu, but I can't stand another word from this guy."

"David, stay back!" Natsu shouted. "Same with all of you guys!"

"Hmm. So he's really serious." Zeref said. "Invel, retreat all troops back west. I will secure the road for us."

"At once, your majesty." Invel said.

"I can't believe he's taking this." David said. "Natsu, if you want Zeref, he's yours. I'm going to have a word with that Invel guy."

"Oh...I recommend you stay right there." Zeref said. "Move one step behind me...and its over."

"Don't worry about a thing guys. Just stay and watch!" Natsu said removing the bandages as a burst of flames surrounded him as a dragonian tattoo was shown on his arm. He charged at Zeref punching him in the gut and knocking him into a rock.

"Death Orb." Zeref said launching a black sphere. Before it could even hit, Natsu punched it as it burned away. "What? He...burned away the magic?" he asked as Natsu was going in blow after blow on Zeref, damaging him and not giving an inch. After a bit, both stood on opposite sides with Zeref having taken lots of damage while Natsu gained a scar on his cheek. "I'm surprised. What is that power?"

"I got it from Igneel. The last of his power that he left with me. It took me 10 months before I could release it." Natsu said.

"Well look at that! I guess you can burn death away!" Hope said.

"Yeah. But one thing, once it's used up, its gone for good. It was Igneel's resolve." Natsu said.

"The power of the dying? It makes sense. Maybe...it's enough to kill an immortal." Zeref thought.

"Fire Dragon King Mode!" Natsu roared as more flames erupted from him.

"Everything around us is burning...even the earth itself is burning." Sorey said.

"Is this...Natsu's true power?" David asked.

Natsu was charging in.

"I never thought...I would get my wish like this. So many people to thank. Igneel, Anna, Layla, Mavis...and of course, my dear beloved brother, Natsu." Zeref thought.

A large eruption went off as the bystanders were all shocked by this as was the army.

"Okay, enough for a single shot." Natsu said as Zeref was standing there in pain.

"Your majesty!" Invel shouted.

Zeref stood there smiling. "I am...truly impressed with your power, Natsu. I've always believed that you might be the one...to finish me off. But I'm afraid you're a bit late. You see, I came to desire the end of our world over my own demise." Zeref said. "That was, until I met you just now. Its possible, that your next attack can kill an immortal like me. Depending on strength left. Also, while I still live, I feel as though I should tell you something important."

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Zeref Dragneel. I am your brother." Zeref said.

Natsu had eyes wide open for this.

"What?" Happy said.

"400 years ago, our parents were burned to death by dragon fire. My younger brother, Natsu, didn't survive either." Zeref began.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"In my research to revive you, I succeeded in creating a new life form, Etherious, demons from the book of Zeref. And you are the greatest of them, Natsu. Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E. N. D." Zeref said.

"Oh man, cats outta the bag…" Hope said.

"Don't believe a word he says, Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"I don't. All of this is way too much to swallow. I'm suppose to be Zeref's dead brother and E.N.D? Plus I heard Igneel couldn't defeat E.N.D. He coulda crushed me with one toe." Natsu said.

"True, there is no physical reason he could not defeat you. It was because he loved you." Zeref said.

"And...E.N.D was the one that made Tartaros, not me!" Natsu shouted.

"Wrong. Mard Geer founded Tartaros and attributed its creation to this, which he found on accident, to bring in other demons." Zeref said holding the book itself before dropping it on the ground.

"I keep telling you! I'm not E.N.D!" Natsu shouted before Zeref fired a shot through the book as Natsu winced in pain.

"You always did have trouble listening to people. You never tried to learn language or letters. So I went to my friend Igneel." Zeref said.

"Your...friend?" Rainbow asked.

"Igneel was one of the few dragons who didn't view humanity as an enemy. I met him while searching for medicinal herbs. He suggested to teach you dragon slayer magic. Igneel and his dragons had a plan, to teach dragon slayers then use the Dragon soul technique to enter their bodies and send them into the future." Zeref said. "All to defeat Acnologia. The reason being the density of eternano. They selected five of you for this plan. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue. All children with no human ties left, well, except for me. But my reason for this plan...was for you to be strong enough to kill me."

"Okay, this is really starting to get confusing…" Hope said.

"Thus, the door to the future, Eclipse, was built and a Celestial Spirit Mage by the name of Anna opened it. We had no particular era in mind. But the clan passed it down for centuries. The door in the present era was opened by Layla Heartfilia. The date was July 7th, the year was X777. The day you thought your dragons vanished. In actuality, you awoke in a new era, one 400 years after you were born. I waited all this time...but it was too much. I saw ages come and go. So many that I forgot the value of human life. Then I met Mavis...and lost her too. So I…"

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted as he charged in. "You expect me to believe that load of crap!"

"You are a demon of the book of Zeref. If you kill me...you'll die too." Zeref said.

"I've already made up my mind! I ain't changin it! I'm taking you down!" Natsu shouted.

"And this is your last chance to stop me." Zeref said.

Before the punch could even connect, the five and Zeref watched as Happy grabbed Natsu by his shirt and pulled him up.

"Happy, what are you going? Let me down!" Natsu shouted.

"I won't...let you do it. Natsu...I won't let you die." Happy said as he was crying.

"Igneel's power is fading away!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm your friend, Natsu! Aren't you my friend too?" Happy shouted as he turned. "I'm taking you back alive! Back to the group! Back to our friends!"

Natsu just looked defeated as they flew back to the group left behind.

Hope sighed. "Let's go." he said calmly as he jumped down.

"Right. We need to get back to everyone else." Jexi said as they left the area.

"Natsu...that was your last chance to kill me." Zeref said to himself. "Invel, we're returning to our world now."

"Yes, your majesty." Invel said as the troops were retreating.

"Another time, Zeref." Rainbow said being the last to jump off.

"Foolish girl...there won't be a next time." Zeref said to himself as his army retreated.

'That's what you think.' David thought.

As the five were headed back, rock formations were erupting all over the battlefield, mostly between Hyland and Rolance.

"Looks like Edna's been busy while we were gone." David said.

"True, but there's still a lot of malevolence in this area, and its breeding lots of hellions. I need to hurry and purify them." Sorey said.

"We'll do what we can to help as well." David said.

But before they could get close, a huge eruption of darkness rose from the ground as the fighting between Rolance and Hyland intensified as some of the heroes also started to fight among themselves.

"What...the heck?" Jexi said in shock as they saw their friends fighting each other.

"It's malevolence in the area. It's driving everyone batty!" David said.

"It's more stronger than the normal kind." Lailah said approaching them. "Only one person could create an evil domain of malevolence such as this...the Lord of Calamity."

"We have to stop this!" Hope said before he was stabbed in the side by Rainbow. "Rainbow! What are you…

"Can't….control….myself." she groaned. "Run...please."

"This malevolence alone could tear us apart in any second." David said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have to get out of here! Hopefully one of our comrades is still sane enough to secure an escape route."

"Crystal Pillars!" a voice shouted as crystal pillars were rising from the ground lifting up different members of the groups as one the ground was Gemina keeping them up.

"Gemina!" Jexi shouted.

"So, there was more than the black wizard on this battlefield. There was also the shepherd." a voice said as they saw a large beast like creature glaring down at them.

"The Lord of Calamity." Lailah said.

"Do we seriously need to keep calling him that? What's your real -" Hope began before he was smashed into the ground by the creature.

"Hope!" Jexi shouted before he was struck next, knocking him unconscious. One by one, the heroes fell, even Sorey wasn't a match for him.

"No way…" David said, looking at the sight. "Is the Lord of Calamity's domain...really that strong…?"

"I have enjoyed this, how brilliant your purity, young shepherd. No painter could ask for a more unique canvas." he said before roaring as he knocked all of them down to the ground and pinned them down. "Listen well, young shepherd. My name is Heldalf. I wonder how much longer you all will live?" he said laughing before his voice vanished.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	8. Saved by an Old Friend

Near an old caravan of merchants, the group was being dragged one by one by a large dragon before it shifted into the form of the same person that was seen in Ladylake.

"Hope...this is the last time I'll ever save any of you." he said.

Hope suddenly bolted awake and grabbed his leg. "I know that voice…" he looked to the young face he knew so well, and smiled, tears in his eyes. "Sam…"

"Ugh." Sam said trying to shake Hope off. "Get off of me."

"Sorry. It's just been a long time." Hope said letting go and getting up. "You were gonna leave me without saying goodbye to me or telling me where you've been?"

"I've been doing my thing...making sure you and your friends as well as the Shepherd leave this world." Sam said seriously.

"You were the slime back then in the water way..." Hope said. "Why would you ever tell em to leave a place that needs saving?"

"Trust me, you're better off leaving a place like this in the dust. You can't save everyone." Sam said as he began to walk off.

"What happened to you, Sam?!" Hope said making him stop. "You used to be so positive and supporting of me and the others, now you go and say that I should just give up on saving a world?! Why are you doing this? And why are you making a deal with Mystic?!"

"For those questions...you're better off not knowing." Sam said as he shifted into a dragon and took off into the air.

"Ugh…" David said as he got up holding his head. "Anybody got the license plate for that truck?"

"Sam…" Hope said. "Dammit! What's wrong with him?!"

"Hope... change. They don't always stay the same as you remember them." Jexi said as he awoke.

"Is everyone alright?" David asked Tapu Koko in concern.

"Yes. That assassin girl as well as the dragon dragged you here." Tapu Koko said.

"I think I remembered the assassin's face…" David said. "She was...one of the merchants from Ladylake. What's she doing here in an assassin guild's hideout?"

"I think that much is obvious...she's one of them." Jexi said.

"Well, she did save us, so I don't think she's intent on killing us just yet." David said. "Let's gather up the others and try to find out where we are."

After everyone recovered, they tried to assess what happened.

"The Black Wizard, the Lord of Calamity and a war with one another...all happening at the same time and we were completely unprepared for it." Teba said.

"I can't believe we even fought amongst ourselves in the process." Colette said looking a bit down.

"That just shows how powerful the Lord of Calamity's domain is." Sectonia said. "Luckily, some of us remained lucid during the event."

"Wait, where's Natsu and Happy?" Jexi asked.

"They've been standing outside of the ruins by the river. They were out of his domain when the fighting started so they weren't affected." Lucy said.

"But I can't imagine how what Zeref said racked their brains…" Hope muttered.

"Hope, I think Natsu needs someone to cheer him up about all of this." David said.

"You're right. I'll go." Hope said.

He headed out of the ruins and towards the river where Natsu was crouched down with Happy by his side. He looked at the arm that used to have the tattoo, now completely barren.

"Natsu...I'm…" Happy began before Natsu placed a hand on his head.

"You just wanted to protect me. I can't blame ya. We're best friends." Natsu said.

"Natsu…" Happy said about to break out in tears.

"Don't worry. I'm fine now." he said smiling.

"Look, about what Zeref said, I… no some of us… we…" Hope said.

"You knew all along, right? That's why you said the cats outta the bag." Natsu finished.

"Agh… it wasn't our fault! We were curious after Tartaros, so Jexi, Daisy and I paid Zeref a visit and he told us everything. You being Zeref's brother and his greatest weapon, if he dies, you die, everything… it's all true!" Hope loudly admitted.

Natsu was silent for a moment before he pulled a fist back and hit Hope. "So what if it's true? I don't care about any of that! You say my fate's to die when he dies...then I'll just burn that fate away!" Natsu shouted.

Hope smiled "Classic Natsu…" He got up. "You know, if things were different, you'd make a really great first member for me if I started before Jexi ever did."

"That's what Alternate Universes are for." David said as he walked towards the scene. "Distant timelines that deviate from ours, where events occur differently, therefore changing the course of history. I thought about that as my group and I destroyed the Fractured Dimensions."

"If I don't stop Cindrey, then every enhanced will turn and destroy everything, then Lucius will become all powerful and end the universe as we know it." Hope said. "David… I know you have your own problems, what with Dark Meta Knight… but it's like Natsu said. If the fate of the universe is for Lucius to end it, I gotta smash it to pieces by beating Cindrey and facing my past! Chrono placed his bet on me, and I'm not gonna fail him!"

"Indeed. If Cindrey is allowed to have her way, then everything we've done up until now will be for nothing." David said. "I made a promise to Ludger and Julius that I would never let their sacrifices be in vain, and I don't intend to start now."

Hope smiled. "Jexi, Zexi. I know you two are listening. You feel the same way?"

"You really think I was just going to let you speak with my friend without me around? As if. As for fate itself, I have to agree. Fate doesn't control anyone." Jexi said.

"We make our own fate by making it our own without worries." Zexi said.

"I agree with Zexi." David said. "The future is not written, but created."

"We're gonna create our own future. Here, now, always." Hope said.

"We're never going to let that horrible future happen." Zexi said.

"Horrible future?" Happy asked.

"I'll tell ya later." Zexi said. "So, can we do it?"

"Yes!" Jexi said.

"I'm in." David said.

"So am I. This is all gonna depend on what happens in my hometown, after all." Hope said.

"Hey, I'm here too! I'm in regardless!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"And everyone else would have the same exact answer." Hope said.

"Yeah. They definitely would." Jexi said. "I say...we keep going on here on this world and won't stop till we beat the Lord of Calamity."

"Yeah. I'm staying no matter what Sam says." Hope said.

"The main problem would be keeping what Zeref said from Gray." David said. "I doubt he'll go through with it, but if I'm right about the whole E.N.D. thing being a ploy by him to divide Fairy Tail and the Dimensional Heroes into two, then telling the others would cause a panic."

"Gray and the Fairy Tail members are the only ones on our group that don't know the truth, so that's a good thing." Jexi said.

"Indeed. It's best we keep it a secret from them for now." David said.

"No duh. He's trying to kill E.N.D. Telling him the truth would just lead to a slaughterfest." Jexi said.

"Yeah. I don't even want to think about what would happen if he knew." David said.

"So, think we should head back inside now?" Zexi asked.

"Agreed. No doubt they're worried about us." Tapu Koko said.

After coming back, they were caught up on the fact that Sorey had made the decision to go to four shrines.

"So these shrines have trials that a Shepherd can complete to become stronger?" Hope asked.

"No. He must complete them, if he is to have any sort of chance against Heldalf again." Lailah said.

"One problem with that being i think these shrines have to represent all four Seraph elements." Korra said. "We only have Water, Earth and Fire. We need a Wind Seraph, or this isn't gonna work at all."

"Well, we do have some options." Hope said.

"What are they?" Nami said.

"Well, i was thinking we could convince Zaveid to help us." Hope said.

"No dice. He flat-out stated he has no intention to." Sectonia said.

"I even recorded it." Abby said playing it back.

"I don't plan on becoming anybody's sub lord." Zaveid's voice said on the tape.

"Okay, I get it." Hope said.

"Hey, I know! Maybe we can ask that Dezel guy that always follows Rose around!" Nana said.

"Rose?" David asked.

"That's the name of the assassin that saved us." Regal said.

"Oh. But if that's the case, they'll pretty much be a package deal." David said. "He might not join us until we bring Rose along."

"That would mean making her a Squire, which is pretty ironic. I could sense a lot of resonance with her." Sorey said.

"Though there is something else I have been meaning to mention. Since arriving here...I found these." Tapu Koko said showing scales that sparkle like diamonds. "These scales...they belong to Tapu Lele."

"I've read on a source that she likes collecting those." David said. "Does that mean she's here?"

"You're half right. She is most certainly here but these scales aren't collected. Observe." Tapu Koko said sprinkling them onto one of Hope's bruises as they instantly healed.

"Whoa." Hope said.

"Tapu Lele's scales have incredible healing capabilities." Tapu Koko said.

"Speaking of the Tapus…" Hope said. "Aria, i almost forgot to purify Fini and Bulu, can you bring em out?"

"No problem." Aria said tossing both balls out as the two guardians came out.

"Sorry, this might hurt a bit…!" Hope said jabbing his left hand into Tapu Fini and his right into Tapu Bulu as their darkness expelled.

"Ugh… where, am I?" Tapu Bulu asked.

Tapu Fini then looked at Hope. "I know you. We've met before, in the land of dreams. The blue one."

"Yes. He is the same one." Tapu Koko said. "He has saved you from your darkness."

"I see. Then I owe you my thanks." Tapu Fini said.

"I also thank you." Tapu Bulu said.

"And now, all that's left is Tapu Lele." David said.

"Yes. She is further inside the temple...and...oh no. A strong hellion is down there as well." Tapu Koko said.

"Uh… what temple?" Hope asked.

"This one!" Tapu Koko said.

"Alright, we gotta move!" David said. "The assassins can't see hellions, so they'll be in danger if the hellion goes after them."

"We're gonna have to track down that hellion fast. Fini, can you use your Water and Fairy Type abilities to track it and Lele?" Hope asked.

"We can all sense hellions and our own kind. They are not...strange. I sense two figures approaching them. A seraph...and a human." Bulu said.

"It must be Rose and Dezel." David said.

"We gotta back em up!" Hope said.

"This is why I like the one that matches the color of my shell. So much spirit." Tapu Fini said.

"You gush over him way too much whenever we meet for our summits." Bulu said.

"And I thought David and Sectonia had it bad." Leia said with a smirk.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" David asked.

"Come on. Just admit it already." Leia said.

"Really don't have time for that right now. We've got people to save!" David said. "Koko, can you fill Fini and Bulu in on the situation?"

"I've allowed this boy to use guardian armitazation due to his desire to help in battle. He will need us to assist." Koko said.

"I will allow this boy to Armatize with me." Bulu said. "He is strong."

"Um… could I somehow switch to the blue one?" Fini asked.

"Whoa… looks like I've got a fan girl." Hope smirked.

"It won't work like that, Fini." Koko said. "For that to happen, David has to make Hope a Squire."

"And he's just got us." Bulu said.

"Can we save this for later? I see Lele and the hellion! And Rose and Dezel too!" Hope said.

"Hope's right. We've got to move!" David said as he headed towards the battle.

"H-hey! Wait for us!" Leia said as she and the others went after him.

They arrived on the scene and started backing Rose and Dezel up.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Jude asked as they saw a small dragon like creature by another creature that was pink with hair like appendages.

"The monster is a dragonewt and the other is Tapu Lele." Koko said.

"Hope, focus on Lele. The rest of us will help Sorey with the dragonewt." David said.

"Right." Hope said.

"Luzrov Rulay!" Sorey said activated Lord of Water.

"Tapu Bulu, let's go!" David said.

"Very well!" Bulu said entering David as he now sported white and green clothing as well as vines on his arms and grass growing where he stepped.

"Oh, I so wish I could do that…" Hope said fighting with Lele.

"Hope, focus!" Sheena said.

"I am!" Hope said dodging Lele's Gyro Ball. "Fini! Hit her with something!"

"Nature's Madness!" Tapu Fini shouted attacking Lele, halving her energy. After that, she began gathering water in her hands. "Hydro Pump!" she shouted spraying Lele against a wall.

"Aria!" Hope said.

"Don't tell me how to steal pokemon." Aria said tossing the ball as Tapu Lele went inside. It shook for a bit before clicking. "There! We got it!"

"Alright. That's all of them!" Genis said as a leafy blast hits a wall.

"Sorry!" David said. "That dragonewt is a feisty critter."

Mikleo looks to Rose. "Sorey, David, see if you two can manage without me for a bit!"

"Looks like we're switching up!" Hope said as Mikleo separated from Sorey.

"Okay, I'll try something else. Edna!" Sorey said.

"Alright, if you want me to…" Edna said.

"Hephsin Yulind!" Sorey said invoking Earth form.

"Now punch that thing outta commission!" Rainbow said.

"Divine Basalt Blow!" Sorey shouted as he punched the dragonewt.

"Come on! Keep it going!" Hope shouted.

"Energy Ball!" David and Tapu Bulu said as they unleash a ball of grassy energy at the dragonewt. "Leafage!" They unleashed multiple leaves at the dragonewt.

"We've almost done it! We just need one more strike against it." Lacy said.

David saw Mikleo has finished talking to Rose as she has decided to join the fight as well. "Sorey, I'll buy some time. Finalize the Squire pact with Rose."

"Okay. Just hold it off for a few more minutes." Sorey said.

"You've got it!" David said.

"We've got the rite down but… Uh…" Hope said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"We need a true name for you, okay!" Hope said. "Okay… what could be a true name that has your translation, uh…"

"Wilkis Wilk!" Sorey said completely the ceremony.

"You're going with that?!" Hope asked. "Oh, never mind. Just say Lailah's true name, and bam, Armatization!"

"Armatization? What's that?" Rose asked.

"No time to explain, just do it!" Sectonia said.

"Uuhhh… okay! Fethmus Mioma!" Rose said.

Roses Lord of Fire form was similar to Sorey's, expect that she wore a long fiery dress with her hair was tied back as she charged in with sword in hand.

"It worked! She did it!" Rainbow said as Rose slashed through the Dragonewt as it fell.

"Well, talk about a win-win." Lemon said as the Dragonewt was starting to revert. "Now we get to see what sort of divine seraph he ….huh?" she said as it reverted to a simple white furred dog.

"Whut?" Applejack was dumbfounded.

"A dog seraph?" David asked as he reverted. "Now I've seen everything."

"Yep. I may look like a dog but I am a seraph through and through. My name is Oysh and I thank you." he said.

"It's our pleasure." David said.

Rose reverted as well, but was a little wobbly before she collapsed.

"Rose!" Sorey said.

"She's fine. Her body wasn't used to the armatization. She'll be fine after a bit." Lailah said.

"But I bet she won't faint after she does it again." Hope said. "The first time's always the hardest."

"I'll say." Lloyd said.

"But on another high point, we finally have all four of the guardians that were taken." Aria said.

"Yep. Just one last thing now." David said.

"That's right. Dezel." Scott said.

"So, Dezel. I'll get right down to it. We need a wind seraph, and frankly, you're the only one we can turn to. You interested in being a Sub-Lord to help us?" Rainbow asked.

"Fine. I'll form the pact with Lailah." Dezel said. "On one condition."

"What is it?" Hope asked.

"Name it." Zexi added.

"I'm only joining you to get my revenge. I could care less what happens to the world. I only want my revenge." Dezel said.

"Well, as long as you've got a good reason to come…" Hope said. "Speak thy true name."

"Lukeim Yurlin." Dezel said. "There. We're good. Just one thing….get in my way and I won't hesitate to attack any of you."

"Yeah, gotcha." Rainbow siad.

"Understood." David said. "We'll keep that in mind."

"So, where do we go next from here?" Zexi asked.

"Most likely head to one of these shrines Lailah spoke of. But which one though?" Tulip pondered.

"According to the map, there should be one near Lastonbell." David said.

"Then I guess we go there first." Hope said.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	9. Trial By Fire

As the group leave the ruins, Sectonia was deep in thought about something.

"Something wrong?" Genis asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sectonia said. "I'm just worried about Taranza, that's all."

"The friend of yours you left in charge of Floralia? I'm sure he's fine." Jude said.

"I appreciate the kind words, but...I just can't help but think…" Sectonia said. "If Cindrey wanted her hands on the Dimension Mirror, she'll have to go through him. And it worries me because there is said to be a member of the Ginova Family that attacks anyone with a heart on them."

"You're talking about Aphrodite, right? Vera filled us in on her." Jude said.

"Considering that Aphrodite is the Greek Goddess of Love, I'm not surprised anyone with that namesake would be Genre General of the Romance branch." David said.

"But… Why does it worry you, Sectonia?" Leia asked.

"Because if she hears about my resurrection, she might also capture Taranza, bring him to Cindrey for brainwashing, and pit him against me, just so I'd suffer as much as possible. All of this, before she tries to kill me." Sectonia said.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." David said, putting a hand on her to reassure her. "We'll make sure she doesn't lay a finger on you."

"I'm glad I still have you, if anything." Sectonia said as she smiles.

"That's so romantic!" Juvia said, starry-eyed.

"Why can't you be like that, Ogami?" Sakura asked.

"I am like that, Sakura. But the way I'm set up with you and in Paris… it's so complicated…" Ogami said.

"What's so complicated? You and Erica were this close to making out. It would have been fun to see that happen though." Yang said.

"Uh oh…" David said, knowing Sakura doesn't like hearing stuff like that. "Yang, I have a feeling you shouldn't have said that."

"Ogami!" Sakura said charging at him with sword in hand before Kenshin blocked it.

"Fighting among allies gets you nowhere." he said.

"Kenshin's right. Tensions like this affect morale." David said. "If it weren't for the Shepherd's domain and Fini's purification, we'd be hellions by now. Just ask Dezel."

"Actually, the reason you guys aren't becoming hellions is because of that one." Dezel said pointing to Hope.

"Hope? I know he has purification powers but…" Kazuichi said.

"There's an invisible domain coming from him, protecting those close to him." Dezel said. "Probably from this purification power he has."

"So I'm like a Shepherd in a way, huh?" Hope asked.

"I wouldn't go that far. But that purification does help keep your friends from falling to malevolence." Dezel said.

"At least with this and Fini's purification powers, David and Hope are covered in case they run into hellions when separated from Sorey." Ramona said.

"And with all the Guardians back, David has a whole arsenal of armatization partners." Zexi said.

"Though, it will take a while before he picks out a Squire." Raine said. "Knowing him, it might be someone he can deeply trust."

"I don't think he needs a Squire. He seems to do fine all on his own by just himself." Ruby said.

"Same here. He can easily handle things on his own...like a boss." Lemon said.

"You just had to go there, didn't you?" Scott asked.

"Speaking of which, how's Lele?" David asked.

"She's fine. Hope purified her before we left the ruins. No more guardians are under the influence of darkness in their hearts." Aria said.

"Glad to hear. No Pokemon deserved what happened to them." David said.

"Of course not. Though I was only in this to get back at Flux considering the process was his creation." Aria said. "And I still am sore for him throwing me and the other Dazzlings away like trash when things didn't go his way."

"Tell me about it." David said. "He says he's turning over a new leaf, but I'm not willing to believe that for a second. I just know that it's a cover for something."

"Except we're not sure what because we barely know the guy." Leia said.

"But someone has to know. We'll find them. Maybe Spectra Force with their Covert ops, or some new group, I dunno." Hope said.

"At any rate, we can worry about that later. We're almost at Lastonbell." Lloyd said.

"What about you, Rose?" Colette asked. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm just fine, thanks." Rose said.

"You seem really casual for someone who just went through all of that." Jude said.

"It was weird at first but I'm okay with it now." Rose said. "Besides, this is way too good to pass up."

"Good to see you're in high spirits." Genis said.

They soon arrived at a large gated city which was known as Lastonbell as guards were doing checks of incoming citizens.

"Citizen checks. This will be trouble to get through." Regal said.

"Why? It's not like we're carrying anything illegal with us." Twilight said.

"We have weapons, though." David said. "Some of us more advanced than they know."

"It's okay. I can get us past these guys, courtesy of the Sparrowfeathers." Rose said.

"Sparrowfeathers? Another guild you were a part of?" Sheena asked.

"More like one in the same." Rose said. "If we just claim to be merchants, I can get us past."

"Alright. We'll leave it to you, Rose." Fini said.

With the assistance of Rose, the group was soon inside of Lastonbell with little to no resistance.

"Wow. That was a lot easier than I thought." Vector said.

"You're welcome." Rose said.

"Bet the guards were surprised there would be a merchant group as big as ours." Zelos said.

"Normally, merchant groups wouldn't be this big." Presea said.

"That much is true." Hope said.

"Hey, as long as it got us inside, I'm not complaining." Leonis said.

"Now, we just need to find this Shrine." Korra said. "If these give us trials for the four elements, it could really step up our own ways of practice with em."

"Why are you so interested?" Mikleo asked.

"Oh, me? I'm the Avatar." Korra said.

"The Avatar?" Edna asked.

"It's a little complicated. You wouldn't get it." Natsu said.

"Let's just say instead of one element like you seraphim, I can use all four." Korra said.

"Wouldn't it be taxing to use all four elements at once?" Lailah asked.

"Not for me. Bending isn't really like Artes and Magic for some reason." Korra said.

"It's just this weird thing that messes with fire, water, earth and air with her being all powerful." Chopper said.

"Well, at least she gets a diverse skill set out of it." Rose said.

"Yeah. But enough about that stuff, let's start looking for this shrine thingy." Pinkie said.

Searching around the town, they found some leads and found what they were looking for. Underneath the city was an old ruin that was bursting with heat. Igraine, Shrine of the Fire Trial.

"This ruin looks awfully old, doesn't it? I bet this qualifies as a major discovery for you history buffs." Hope said.

"Unfortunately...we found it first." a voice said as men in uniform were marching out.

"Cipher." Aria said.

"So, it appears we aren't the only ones searching for these powers of the seraphim." said a muscular man with large red hair and dressed in white.

"Dakim…" Aria said.

"You know him?" Zexi asked.

"Sort of. He's one of Cipher's Admin's." Aria said.

"We beat your disco buddy, pal. You shouldn't take us lightly." Indigo said.

"I wasn't planning to take it easy." Dakim said holding a ball. "Go, my beast, Entei!" he shouted as out of the ball came a large brown dog creature red, yellow and iron as part of its face as it roared.

"Its one of the three Johto Legendaries created by Ho-oh!" Twilight said.

"Yes, and one of our more successful cases of shadowfication of Pokemon." Dakim said. "And the one to be your deaths."

It roared as it fired a Fire Blast that took out most of the floor.

"Whoa! Tapu Fini!" David said, armatizing with Fini. His clothes are now more of a neon blue as he created a barrier of water, shielding the group. "That was dangerous. What the hell are you doing?!"

"It's a Shadow Pokemon, David! Its void of any mercy!" Hope said. "Best hope we've got is to hammer it with water based attacks so that Aria can Snag it!"

"Don't have to tell us to use water with this one. Sorey!" Mikleo began before Dakim ran behind him and slammed him into the ground.

"Mikleo!" Sorey shouted.

"You really think, we're gonna allow you to weaken our weapon?" Dakin asked as the cipher agents were taking down all the water uses with electric rods.

"Now what? Were at a disadvantage here!" Hope said.

"No...I can still take this." David said.

"Entei, take out the brat. If we beat him, we can reclaim the guardian." Dakim said as Entei began circling David.

"Like hell you will." David said as he began casting. "Grant them thy undefiled purity... Splash!" The two said as spouts of water emerge and fall on Entei.

Entei withstood the attack but took massive damage as it roared charging at David.

"Aria, now!" David said.

Before it could attack, Aria stood between them and tapped the ball right into its face as it went inside. It then dinged.

"Got it." Aria said.

"Well...looks like we lost our weapon. But so what, we have plenty more where that came from." Dakim said as they all walked away.

"To desecrate such a place so casually." Raine said. "It's unthinkable…"

"But they did get us a shortcut to the crest over there." Hope said as the fallen rubble acted as steps in the Lava. They used that to get across and into the shrine.

"So this shrine belonged to one of Five Seraph Lords?" Hope asked.

"Yes, the fire lord, Musiphe." Lailah said.

"Name kind of sounds like Muzet." Leia said.

"Yeah, but I bet she didn't sit by as a fire beast was trying to burn you to a crisp." Ming said.

"Relax. We caught it. It's over." Aria said.

"I think we should be cautious. We've been in this situation way too many times. The moment we venture into the final chamber of the shrine, there's gonna be some weird monster waiting to kill us." Zephyr said.

"That goes without saying." Lloyd said.

"Lailah will get stronger once we have this god's blessing, but...none of the Tapus are associated with fire." Genis said.

"Or earth." David added.

"Or wind." Pit said.

"True, this is not our natural world. Yet us passing these trials are not our concern. We are only here to assist the young man in liberating this world." Koko said.

David nods. "And I much appreciate it."

"Even so, we'll be in for quite a fight is this enemy is as strong as we think it will be." Jude said.

"Quite so. Which is why I'll bare the young man a gift." Koko said holding a crystal.

"That's….a Z Crystal!" Twilight said.

"Correct. Tapunium Z. A Z crystal as well as a move that only we Guardians can use. I entrust it to him." Koko said.

David bows. "I thank you. I will make good use of it."

"You might have to careful with that. If I've heard right, Z-Moves can only be used once per battle." Jude said.

"That's true. But it's mostly because of how powerful they can be. It's like using a secret weapon." Indigo said.

"We have several of them ourselves and we've even used them. They match up with the hype." Twilight said. "But regardless, we can't get cocky. We gotta keep a sharp eye out for enemies."

As the braved the blazing heat of the shrine, they soon arrived inside of a chamber with four stone monuments.

"So, what's the big deal behind Musiphe anyway?" Sabo asked.

"It is said that he was the first seraph. It was also said that he only appears during the end of the world." Lailah said.

"I've read a little bit of history on this world." Raine said. "Apparently, Musiphe used to be a female enforcer before her soul was offered to reawaken him."

"What was her name?" Presea asked.

"I can't really say who was offered to whom, but the only female among them went by the name of Teresa Linares." Raine said. "It was said to have happened roughly 1000 years ago in this world's timeline."

"Wow. She must have been something to try and awaken a monster like that." Leonis said.

"Well, the one who offered her soul might've been, at least." Sectonia said.

But as they got closer, a domain soon enacted, cutting off ties with the Seraph as standing before them was a dragonic creature wielding a sword and shield.

"Well, I said it. Monster trying to kill us." Zephyr said.

"A salamander." Tulip said. "A very difficult beast to deal with."

"Touch the monuments! That should dispel its domain!" Raine said.

"I'm on it!" Zexi shouted as he was already running to the first one.

"Allow me to make a path! Ice Make: Road!" Tulip said creating a circling road of ice as Zexi slid on it, activating all the monuments breaking the domain.

"We're back!" Lailah said.

"Now, let us deal with this monster post haste!" Tulip said. "Ice Make: Arrow!" she shouted firing an arrow of ice into the Salamander as it roared in pain.

"O frozen blades, fly sharply across the heavens… Freeze Lancer!" David chanted as crystals are fired at the Salamander.

"So...when were you going to tell us...that you're not a real salamander?" Tulip asked the monster.

"Huh?" Sorey asked.

"I see. So you could see through my disguise." it said. "True, this form is a facade. In reality, I am Ekseo, a seraph in service to Musiphe. And I say...you pass the trial of strength."

"Well, you did give us quite the surprise at first." David said.

"Yes. And to you, Shepherd Sorey, as a gift, I shall give you Musiphe's flames as a reward." Ekseo said as Sorey's sword lit on fire. "Now with this sword, show thy conviction and char your face."

"Won't he…?" David said.

"Do not fret. He will not die." Ekseo said.

"That doesn't make it any easier." David said.

As Sorey was about to char his face, his sword was swiftly stopped by Lailah who grabbed it as it burned her hands.

"Please. I can't...let you take use a burden. I can't let something like this happen again." Lailah said.

"Lailah!" Jude said.

"It's okay. She's a fire seraph. This is nothing to her." David said.

"Lailah…." Sorey said before gritting his teeth. "Fethmus Mioma!" he shouted armatizing with Lailah as his blade burned with a new power. It burned bright as flames went everywhere as Sorey was slashing into Ekseo.

"Crimson Flame! May it burn your soul! Flamberge!" he shouted as the Salamander form vanished after the attack was done.

"Wow, Sorey! That was an awesome Mystic Arte!" Rainbow said.

"Well done. You passed both trials." said a voice as a lizard like seraph stood before them.

"This is your real form, isn't it, Ekseo?" Tulip asked.

"Correct. You have succeeded in completing the first shrine." Ekseo said.

"So the charring was another test. Ingenious." Robin said.

"Be aware, there are three other shrines to be visited if you wish to defeat the Lord of Calamity." Ekseo said.

"Don't worry. This is nothing new for us." Colette said.

"Yes. The journey to regenerate our world started that same way." Raine said. "The first seal we unlocked was fire that time as well."

"So, that would the next shrine we visit is a water shrine. But, where exactly would that take us?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, where is the next shrine located, ruin maniac?" Lacy asked Raine.

"The Shrine of Water, Lefay, is in the Gododdin region." Raine said.

"Gododdin huh? Then that's where we're headed next." Zexi said. "Each shrine brings us a step closer to going against Heldalf and Mystic and Sam."

"True that. Let's get going." David said.

As the group leave, David looked back and saw a spirit of a woman with premium-blond hair and a white dress with blue accents before the spirit faded.

"Was that...Teresa?" David asked. "I know Raine said that her soul was offered to Musiphe, but… Why was her spirit shown to me?"

"Hey, Dave! You coming or what?" Zelos asked.

"S-sorry! I thought I saw something!" David said as he heads to catch up with the group.

"Next stop: Gododdin!" Jexi shouted.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	10. A Trial of Water and Waves

The group continued their journey towards the Gododdin region in order to take the trial of water in its shrine.

"Okay, looks like it won't be much longer before we reach the place where the shrine is located." Abby said.

"Would be better if we could find and purify the Lord of the Land while we're here." Genis said.

"Be careful what you wish for, Genis." David said.

"Besides, if we can beat the Lord of Calamity, we can save all from the Malevolence but we can only do that if we pass these trials. And if someone can keep their aquaphobia in check when we get there." Zinia said looking at Raine.

"Will you stop with that, already?!" David asked.

"Hey, lay off her!" Hope said. "She's got aquaphobia, we get it. You don't have to bring it up so much. Don't let them get to you, Raine." Hope said.

"Don't worry. It's fine. Thanks for standing up for me, you two." Raine said.

"Besides, you do remember that aquaphobia was the result of her being traumatized, right?" David asked.

"Look, we get it. She was capsized at sea, it was traumatic. We get it. Look, let's forget the conversation and just hope we can pass this next trial." Zephyr said.

"Zephyr's right. We can't allow our insecurities to get the better of us." Presea said.

"Kind of hard to do if they keep getting thrown around at every turn." Zelos said.

"Some insecurities are unavoidable which is why it is crucial to face them head on." Heart said.

"Speaking of insecurities, I have located the water shrine. It is to be standing before us." Abby said.

"Then let's get this over with." David said before we get a sense. "This sense… Someone else is coming!"

"Is it a hellion...or something more horrifying?" Jexi asked.

"More like another Shadow Pokemon…huh?" David said. "Its...moving away from the shrine."

"Away? Its running away?" Kenshin asked.

"Then, does that mean something more dangerous lives inside the shrine?" Zexi wondered.

"Besides the shrine's guardian, it's hard to say." David said.

They then entered the shrine where they saw waterfalls falling from very high heights with bridges connecting at every fall.

"Pair up with me, Raine. I think we'll work good together if we fight as one." Hope said.

"Well… Alright." Raine said with a nod.'

Sitting in the middle of the room was a seraph in a lizard mask. "It's been some time since a Shepherd has come here." he said. "I welcome you to Lefay, the shrine of the trial of water."

"You're...the seraph that serves Amenoch." Lailah said.

"Correct. I am Altul, the protector seraph who serves Amenoch." he said.

"Amenoch… Do you know who from a thousand years ago could've been offered to him?" David asked.

"Like I said, I cannot tell who's been offered to whom…" Raine said. "But it's most likely Melchior, I master of water and ice magic who values reason above all else. He even swore that he would never hurt a single plant."

"Nature lover, huh? Interesting." Teba said.

"Okay. Main point. What must we do to…" Indigo said before a monstrous voice was heard from way up.

"My sword! Where is my sword?" the voice demanded as from high up dropped three swords that pierced the ground.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" David asked.

"That was Asura." Altul said.

"I've heard of him. He is a powerful Hellion that is sustained by rage and can fight on for an eternity." Lailah said.

"Why does that not surprise us?" Lloyd asked.

"So is the trial to quell Asura?" Sorey asked.

"No. You must find out the reason why Asura became a hellion in the first place." Altul said.

"Okay. Psycho therapy. My favorite." Rose said sarcastically.

"I'm starting to see why the Shadow Pokemon and Cipher chose not to come here." Aria said.

"More like this guy chased them away." David said.

"So, we just go through this place and find Asura. But if we find him, you think we'll be expecting a fight?" Hope asked.

"It is very likely. Asura is not one for simply talking." Altul said.

"Well that's a good plus up I guess. But I'm not worried. Raine's got my back today." Hope said.

"Ah yes, a pure White Mage." Altul said.

"So THAT'S what you are, I was having a hard time guessing." Rainbow said.

"So she's a White Mage? What can she do?" Hope asked.

"Healing, support, and Light Magic." David said. "Seriously, that's RPG 101."

"Riiiight…." Hope said. "I won't be a problem being with you, right Raine?"

"Not at all." Raine said.

"Well if that's all settled, let's go find ourselves Asura."

"But what could have made Asura into a hellion?" David asked. "Given what we know about our Asura, it could be practically anything."

"Yes. In most cultures, Asura is a god of rage that could cause great destruction." Kenshin said.

As they traveled through the shrine, they climbed bridges and passed waterfalls before arriving at the top to see a large six armed monster wielding six swords battling a knight hellion before slaying it and looking at its sword. "This isn't it either! Where is my sword?" he shouted.

"Why the hell would he care about a stupid sword?" Blake asked. "And why go against Hellions?"

"I am the Shepherd! It is my job to defeat the hellions!" Asura said.

"I see… So he was a Shepherd back in his life." David said. "However, something happened and he became corrupted with malevolence. How tragic."

"Give it back….GIVE ME MY SWORD BACK!" he shouted ready to attack. "I'll take it back, you thieves!"

"Do you think he became a hellion when his sword got stolen?" Regal asked.

"No, there has to be more to it than that." Sorey said.

"Right. Becoming a hellion wouldn't be that easy if it was all it took." David said. "Especially if it's a former Shepherd."

"Highly likely, but I think we're about to do this the hard way." Hope said.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Asura said leaping into the air and crashing down, dividing the group up.

"Yup, hard way it is!" Hope said brandishing the Lightscale Trident.

"Rar!" Asura shouted as he was knocking away people left and right before he clashed his swords with Hope's trident, but was slowly pushing Hope back with ease.

"Raine, a little help, please!" Hope said.

"Sharpness!" Raine said as she casted a spell, boosting Hope's attack strength.

"That's more like it!" Hope said pushing Asura away.

"That sword...can cleave away the malevolence. I'll cut it all down. Hellions, chaos...even...you filthy humans!" Asura shouted raising a sword.

"Corrupt AND racist. Harsh." David said.

"I will destroy anything that can manifest malevolence!" Asura shouted.

"Sectonia, look out!" David said as Asura began clashing swords with Sectonia.

"He's strong…!" Sectonia said as she dodged an attack from Asura.

"What the hell is he wanting to do? Cut down the whole world?" Mikleo asked.

"That's the reason why Asura became a hellion." Sorey said.

"Correct." Altul said as blue energy entered Sorey.

"This power...It's the power of water. Wear him down!" Sorey said.

"Lloyd, think you can keep him distracted for a bit?" Sheena asked.

"You've got it!" Lloyd said.

"Just be careful. He's a former Shepherd, so he might get a read on you." David said.

"That's won't be an issue. I've seen the look in his eyes before. He's too blind by rage. All he sees are targets to slay for his own right of justice." Kenshin said.

"People like that shouldn't bother spewing the word justice." Lloyd said.

"Issues with that word? Best I don't ask." David said.

"I don't think you even need to, with what we've seen already." Lloyd said.

"Die!" Asura shouted going at Lloyd before Kenshin blocked.

"Three Sword Style: Cherry Blossom Storm!" Kenshin shouted slashing Asura's legs making him kneel.

"He's immobilized! Sorey!" Korra shouted.

Sorey had Armatized with Mikleo as water surged around him as he charged at Asura with a vortex of water around him. "My bow is the heavens! The vortex swallows you! Aqua Limit!" Sorey said finishing Asura as he fell.

"Give it...back...Give me my sword back...Altul." Asura gasped before he faded away.

"Asura was the shepherd a long time ago but let his power get the better of him. Even if he was purified, his body has already long decayed." Lailah said.

"His rage was the only thing that kept him going." Dezel said.

David clasped his hands in prayer. "May the Great Spirits show you mercy."

"So...do you think Altul stole Asura's sword?" Mikleo asked.

"I think we need to go back and get the story straight from him." Sorey said.

"Sounds like a plan." David said. As the group leave, David looked back and saw the spirit of an old man in white clothes with a monocle as he fades. "Those visions again…" David said as he moves to catch up with the others.

They soon returned to the beginning of the shrine.

"We've slain Asura." Jexi said.

"You have my thanks." Altul said.

"Altul, are you...who I think you are?" Lailah asked.

"It is as you suspect. I was the Seraph that used Asura as a vessel until reaching here." Altul said.

"Then...you did steal it?" Nami asked as Altul held a sword with a dark aura around it.

"This sword is made of a material called mythril. It is the purest of materials. It truly does have the power to cleave the world. It is why I hid it. But Asura, he was pure to the core. But it was that shining purity that tore him apart with worry and eventually cost him his soul. I'm sure out of all, I was the one he wanted to slay most of all." Altul said.

"Man, I didn't know… and he wanted it back…." Hope said.

"If he does not want it...I will take it." a voice said as darkness took the sword from Altul's hands. Standing at the entrance was a woman most of them were familiar with.

"Wait...you're that lady who was with Alisha in Ladylake! Maltran!" Lucy said.

"With this sword, I can truly cleave the world apart." Maltran said as they saw a dark aura in her shadow.

"She's...a hellion?" Tulip asked.

"Its pretty obvious she is. Which means we gotta fight her." Gemini said.

"I think not." a voice said as they were all frozen in place.

"Ice? Who would…" Tulip said as they saw Invel step out behind Maltran.

"So you both are hellions?" Hope asked.

"No, just Maltran." David said. "Invel is just Zeref's cleanup boy."

"On the contrary, his majesty does not even know I am here. I see you have found the sword." Invel said. "Will you keep our deal?"

"Yes. When the war between Hyland and Rolance is finished in blood, I will slay this demon you have warned me of. This E.N.D." Maltran said.

"You're planning to betray Zeref?" Hope asked.

"On the contrary, this is for his Majesty's own good. E.N.D was made to kill him. But if I eliminate E.N.D from the equation, then his majesty's reign can go on uninterrupted." Invel said pushing his glasses up.

"And you heard Zeref's whole story. So you know that E.N.D is…."

"I do. But would I really risk giving away its identity...especially with its life at risk?" Invel asked smirking.

"Of course you wouldn't." David said.

"There is a reason I am his Majesty's attendant. I am also one of Alvarez's top strategists. I stayed behind in order to finish it off, either by my hands or with a weapon wielded by a hellion." Invel said. "And come to think of it, you wanted to eliminate the princess correct?"

"Yes. Our dear princess, has outlived her usefulness." Maltran said.

"You're planning to kill Alisha? You can't be serious!" David said. "After all that you've done for her?!"

"We're done here. I suppose this is farewell." Invel said as the two of them left.

David used his ice magic to dispel the hold. "Really starting to hate that guy."

"I'm in the same boat with you there." Gray said moving away the ice with his devil slayer magic. "I'm gonna kick his ass next time we see him."

"Make sure you save some for me." David said.

"Still, this is quite the turn of events they put us in." Regal said.

"Maltran...to think someone so close to Alisha was a hellion and we didn't even realize it." Gemina said.

"She was certainly clever to hide it back in Ladylake." Jexi said. "But this opens a whole lot of problems now."

"With both armies still recovering, I don't think we need to worry about that right now." David said.

"And I doubt Maltran will make a move so soon." Aelita said.

"Right. We should just keep going and head out to the Earth Shrine. Which is...where?" Sora asked.

"Slight problem with that…" Leia said.

"It's near Pendrago." Raine said.

"Wait, isn't that the capital of the Rolance Empire?" Leonis asked.

"Oh great… We're in deep water now…" David said.

"How the heck are we gonna get near that place when we're a stone's throw away from Pendrago?" Hope asked.

"I doubt they'd notice most of us, but… We may still need to be covert." Sectonia said.

"And some of us might need to stay out of the way since some of us were very well seen during the battle." Jexi said. "That means me, Hope, David and Rainbow."

"Makes sense." David said. "I guess there are times where we should've just stayed unnoticed. Damn that Bartlow getting under my skin..."

Don't worry about it so much. Now, let's get over to the Earth Shrine." Hope said.

"And hopefully avoid getting on Pendrago's scopes." Ruby said.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	11. Trial of the Earth

"Can't believe we have to go to Pendrago after what happened." Lloyd said.

"Believe us, we'd rather avoid it after what went down in the battlefield. But the Earth Shrine is near there so it's not like we can just ignore it." Leonis said.

"All of us except the leaders and Rainbow can get in with little to no trouble, but…" Zelos said.

"David still hasn't made a Squire pact, has he?" Regal asked.

"No, I haven't. So it's going to be a problem getting the Tapus in, in case something bad happens." David said.

"A Squire? Why need such a thing? It's not as if you are a Shepherd." Koko said.

David just looked on silently in deep thought.

"We guardians have amazing power, able to give people the power to merge with us in a form of burst similar to Armatization. We each are allowed to give one person the power to use this power. I have given you mine. If you wish to have someone else gain this power, it best be something close to you." Koko said.

"The question is who…" David said.

"If I were to make a choice, the Floralian Queen of course." Bulu said.

"Me?" Sectonia asked.

"While it is true you fell to darkness awhile back, there is still a strong enough well of power for you to gain our power." Fini said.

"The fall to darkness was due to circumstances beyond her control, so she's not entirely to blame for it." Leia said.

"I see. Alright then. I guess it's decided." David said.

"Don't worry. I won't let you down." Sectonia said.

"Lele should be more than compatible." Koko said.

"Right. I'll let her out." Aria said tossing a ball as it opened with Lele floating above.

"Today….is such a wonderful day to be alive!" she said with arms wide open. "Oh, I'm on another world. I can feel life's grip all over! Blooming flowers, flowing rivers! Nature is so...amazing!"

"Lele...we know you have been wanting to try the power to grant armatization. This one should more than suitable enough. She is Sectonia of Floralia." Koko said.

"Sectonia? The queen who is said to value beauty itself, the ruler of that kingdom of flowers?" Lele said in shock. "That sounds….absolutely amazing!"

"Uh… is she okay?" Gemini asked.

"This is normal. Tapu Lele resides in the Ruins of Life on Akala, therefore she has a vast appreciation for life itself as well as nature's natural beauty." Fini said.

"So she's not crazy in any way?" Hsien Ko asked.

"No. That is if you consider loving life crazy?" Bulu said.

"I'm kind of on the same boat in a way." David said as he gave Sectonia the Tapunium Z. "If things start to get dicey, don't be afraid to use it."

"Alright." Sectonia said with a nod.

"Well, with that settled, she we go?" Colette asked.

"Okay, considering we're already outside the city gates." Jexi said. "Remember, don't draw attention. Get to the shrine, complete it and come right back to us."

"Got it." Lloyd said.

"We're counting on you guys." David said.

"Yeah! You can depend on us." Pit said as they moved into the city leaving the four behind.

"Godspeed." Rainbow said.

The group was moving through Pendrago with ease as they passed by citizens.

"Wow. For a kingdom that's in war, it doesn't seem all that bad here." Ibuki said.

"The towns are only affected if they're directly attacked." Rose said. "If you guys need to rest after tackling two shrines back-to-back, you should check the inn in front of the plaza."

"You sure know your way around here." Genis said.

"Oh, you know. I used to come here a lot." Rose said.

"Right. You're a merchant on top of being an assassin. That is definitely a good cover and profession, even when dealing with foreign lands." Sonia said.

"But I agree with Rose, we should take a break." Rarity said.

"Okay. We'll stop by the inn and then we'll head for the shrine." Zexi said.

"A wise decision. We'd need to be well rested when we head for the shrine." Raine said.

They then entered the inn as they ordered a meal and sat down to eat.

"Okay. So there's two shrines left. The earth and the wind. But what to do after that? Do we go looking for Heldalf, or try and hunt down Mystic or Maltran?" Nami asked.

"I'm not sure…" Sectonia said. "While it is crucial that we defeat Heldalf as soon as possible, I feel as though we're still missing a few things."

"Surprisingly, I agree." Lloyd said. "Heldalf generated a lot of malevolence as he is the Lord of Calamity. That doesn't just happen, we know that for a fact."

"In other words, we search for Mystic to get some answers." Presea said.

"And while we're at it, knock some sense into that Sam guy. What's he thinking, trying to run Sorey and Hope out of here?" Indigo said.

"Good question. He's been on my mind as well. It's obvious he was the slime we saw in the waterways. But when he escaped to the surface, his aura suddenly got weak and I couldn't sense him as well." Gemina said.

"Good thing Hope's not here to hear this…" Sectonia said. "I think Sam might be in league with Heldalf."

"If that were true, he'd have at least some sense of malevolence. Yet, I didn't feel anything coming off of him." Gemina said. "But...I think I have figured out his color fighting style just by seeing him a few times. It must be some kind of animal type color fighting style, allowing him to transform into mythological creatures like slimes and dragons."

"Like those beastmen we fought earlier." Ramona said.

"Plus, while I'm not sure if Sectonia's right about Sam being in league with Heldalf, we cannot deny that possibility." Raine said.

"If there is no Shepherd to quell the malevolence, Heldalf will be free to spread it as he wishes." Teba said.

"But if he is in league, why go and save us like that? He could have killed us off at any time." Wendy said.

"Well, you guys didn't see it. But I did. I saw the guy saving you guys after you fainted." Natsu said. "He said…"You should have just left when you had a chance. Now there's no going back."

"I'm not sure what he meant by that, but…" Sectonia said. "There's no denying that it indirectly helps Heldalf's objective."

"How does saving our lives help Heldalf? Wouldn't it be bad?" Ciel asked.

"All Sam wants is for us to leave. We can't exactly do that if we're dead." Sheena said.

"So instead, he continously insists that we run away from the fight and leave this world to ruin." Sectonia said. "If we leave, who will save this world then?"

"Hmm." Zexi thought before he got an idea. "Okay. I got it. We try and find this guy...and ask him ourselves."

"Do you have any idea how suicidal that is?" Zelos asks.

"But it does have its good points." Sectonia said. "If Sam wants us to leave this world, he wouldn't kill us himself, even if he is indirectly helping Heldalf."

"Plus, we honestly don't know what Sam's intentions are. So instead of guessing, we should just find Sam and get the truth from him. Besides...I still want him to join me." Zexi said.

"But… I just want to let you know… If it does come down to it…" Sectonia said.

"I know." Zexi said. "But...I'm not gonna let it happen. I know what I'm doing. I'm gonna...set Sam straight!"

"Seems like a tough job, but I think you have the dedication to see it through." Lloyd said. "I would know. I was that kind of idealist back in the Journey of Regeneration."

"Okay. Its settled. After the trials are over, we should go out and look for him!" Zexi said.

After a bit more time resting, they headed to the Earth Shrine. Upon their arrival inside, they looked to the other gate and saw a large bull like creature guarding it.

"A Minotauros. Guarding the way to the altar." Robin said.

"That is right. Oh what to do?" a voice said as they saw a white robed seraph with a lizard like mask.

"Is that you? The Shepherd Pawan?" Lailah asked.

The seraph perked up as he stared at Lailah's...assets. "Why Lady Lailah. You're looking as lovely as ever." he said.

"And you're still as creepy as ever." Lailah said.

"Um… Who is this guy?" Leia asked. "He was once a Shepherd?"

"That's right! It turns out when you die, you can even transcend your own race! Strange world we live in." Pawan said.

'Strange indeed." Sectonia said as she saw Pawan staring at her like he did Lailah.

"Are you sure this creep used to be a Shepherd?" Lucy asked.

"Indeed. Pawan has been praised by the Seraphim for slaying over 10,000 hellions." Lailah said.

"10,000? This guy?!" Scott asked.

"So, the bull guy is in the way huh? I'll get rid of it." Edna said approaching it.

"Wait, I think…" Pawan said as the bull stared at her.

"You. Get. Out. Of. My. Face." Edna said to the creature before it started sweating and ran off into the shrine.

"Um… Was that supposed to happen?" Colette asked.

"There. Now we can get to the altar." Edna said.

"While that was impressive...unfortunately….the trial is to quell the Minotauros." Pawan said.

"Guess that means we gotta go find this guy now." Zelos said. "Doubt he'll just stay in one place after that scare Edna gave him."

"Jeez… When she's intimidating, she can be sca-ary!" Scott said.

"Yeah. Preaching to the choir there." Lloyd said.

"Do you...wanna die?" Edna asked as she glared at the two.

"Edna, I think you just proved their point." Ramona said.

"Let's just go find this guy so we can complete this trial." Genis said.

"Not to jinx anything, but I'm kind of surprised Cipher hasn't hit this place yet." Zelos said.

"They probably saw the minotauros and ran off scared like a normal person would." Usopp said.

"Fair assumption. Good thing we're not exactly normal in that case." Jude said.

"Look, I think I can force the Minotauros into a battle, but you'll have to do as I say." Gemina said.

"Not like we have any other choice." Zelos said.

"Perfect. First, since we have room, let's go higher up to not waste energy walking." Gemina said putting a hand to the ground. "Crystal Stairs!" she said as a staircase of crystals grew from the ground and rose up to the highest floor.

"Whoa… That was sick." Zelos said.

"She's right. It does save time walking." Sheena said.

"My crystal style is impressive. I can convert things like dirt or stone into crystals and mold it into any shape I please. They're unbreakable and can withstand to pretty much anything." Gemina said.

"Pretty convenient since this shrine is chock full of the stuff." Zelos said.

"Well, it is the Earth Shrine, after all." Sectonia said.

They ascended up the stairs where they saw the Minotauros looking around in panic.

"Now, before it can run off...Crystal Arena!" she shouted slamming a hand on the ground as crystals erupted in a circular form making it impossible for people to escape.

"Trap has been set." Leia said.

"Not really a trap. I had to seal us inside with him. But luckily, I can get us out but we need to beat him first." Gemina said.

The Minotauros turned to the group as it let out a bellow before raising an axe at them.

"Looks like he's done running!" Kazuichi said.

"All the more better. Let's go!" Zelos said.

"But… those voices… Are they...the souls of...children tortured and abused?" Jude said.

"How horrifying… We have to set them free." Sectonia said. "Lele, you ready?"

"Yes! Let us free the life!" Lele said entering Sectonia as her clothing became a mix of yellow and pink as Sectonia was floating a bit off the ground with butterfly wings out of her back.

"Gotta say, I'm digging the new look." Zelos said. "I'm sure David would as well once he sees this."

"Thank you. I'm sure this new look will leave him stunned." Sectonia said.

"Now, I think it's time you showed off this new power of yours, by beating the Minotauros." Lele said. 

"You've just read my mind." Sectonia said. "Extrasensory!"

A psychic attack hit the Minotauros dead on knocking its axe out of its hand.

"Psybeam!" Sectonia and Lele launched an energy blast at the Minotauros, pushing it to its last legs.

"Let's finish this!" Lele said.

"I think...I'll try out the Z move!" Sectonia said holding it up as Lele separated and went inside itself, making a butterfly's head as the ground shook. Rising from it was a large body of energy as Lele attached to it as its head. "From an island region, this being serves to protect all life and heal all wounds on Akala!" Sectonia chanted as the body rose a fist as it slowly made its way to Minotauros. "Guardian of….Alola!" she shouted as the fist hit, making a large imprint with the Minotauros lying there defeated.

It was moving very weakly before Edna approached. "Sorry for scaring you. Now rest in peace." she said as the Minotauros vanished as the spirits inside flew out.

"It's over… May their souls finally rest." Sectonia said.

"We can certainly say the children are free. Which means we can now head over to the altar." Peko said.

"Right. Sorey, Edna, you know what to do." Sectonia said.

Sorey and Edna entered the shrine as they offered prayer before armatizing and becoming stronger before exiting.

"Okay. That just leaves the Wind Shrine. Now we just gonna figure out where it is." Leonis said.

"If memory serves from the map...a place called Westronbolt Gorge is where it is." Tails said.

"Any chance we'll run into our old friend Zaveid there?" Ming asked.

"Chances are high. Zaveid wants to kill hellions and it most likely has one there." Tulip said. "So...fifty fifty."

"No sweat. We just need to take it out before he does." Zelos said.

"I don't think it will be that simple." Jude said. "But, as long as defeating it before Zaveid helps us pass the Wind Trial, I have no objections."

"Alright. Let's find Jexi and the others, and tell them the news." Lloyd said.

They returned to the spot where they left the four of them and then set off.

"Just wind huh? No sweat. We'll finish that and then we're all set." Rainbow said.

"And after that, we're gonna find Sam, and make him tell us why he wants Sorey and you off world, Hope." Zephyr said.

"About time. I want answers out of him. Sam hasn't been the same lately." Hope said.

"Like I said, people change. But, it wouldn't hurt to know why he wants us off this world." Jexi said.

"Agreed, so let's head for the Wind Shrine." David said.

"Although, we might run into Zaveid there." Fini said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we do." David said.

"I hope he does. I wanna have another crack at that guy. Fighting him was awesome." Rainbow said.

"Actually, I've got a bit of a score to settle with him, too." David said.

"You? You didn't even fight with him." Sonic said.

"But he still called me off for showing sympathy to a hellion. Hellions were people once, after all." David said. "And like I said, I won't forgive anyone who disrespects life."

"Look, we're gonna fight him again eventually, but try and keep those emotions in check." Jexi said. "But now...our journey continues."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	12. Trial of Wind and Air

After travelling a fair way towards the gorge, they then arrived at a large tower that stood tall against the canyon walls.

"I think it's safe to say...this is the wind shrine." Rainbow said.

As they got close to it, they soon saw a headless horseman riding down on the side of it as it was dressed head to toe in armor and without a head.

"It's a dullahan! A headless messenger of death!" Lailah said.

"And he's not alone." Edna said pointing to something running after it.

"That's…" Mikleo began.

"Zaveid!" Sorey said as they looked closer to see it was Zaveid chasing after the hellion. He then got behind hit and with a hard kick, knocked it down onto the ground as he jumped after it. He was about to move into the kill before Sorey, Dezel and David got in the way.

"Gonna kill again are you?" Sorey asked.

"Naturally. Don't you remember? My way is putting the hellions back in hell." Zaveid said.

"Even if it means disrespecting the lives they once lived?" David asked.

"You seem very fired up about that, are you?" Zaveid asked.

"Of course. Even in battle, it's important to show and pay your respects." David said.

"Yeah. Not into it." Zaveid said as the dullahan was getting up and headed back into the shrine. "Now get outta my way." he said before Dezel used his wire to wrap around Zaveid's hand.

"Hold it. How do you intend to kill the hellions?" Dezel demanded.

"Introduce me to your young lady friends and maybe I'll talk." Zaveid smirked.

"Don't screw with me!" Dezel said.

Zaveid broke free as they stood on opposite ends. "Gotta say, Mr. Shepherd, you had a nice influx of eye candy. You even managed to get our feisty Edna." Zaveid said.

"You certainly haven't changed." Edna said.

"If that's the case, then you know what I'm about to do next, don't ya, Edna?" Zaveid said drawing his gun and pointing to his head.

"You're going to fight us? What's the point?" Jude asked.

"I don't plan to waste my bullets, especially on you guys. Time for Professor Zaveid to give you a lesson in ass whupping!" Zaveid said.

"Please! Don't do this!" Sorey said.

"The hellion ain't the point, Sorey. If someone gets in the way of me doing my thing…" he said before pulling the trigger as energy spiraled around him. "...I use this to solve the problem! That's how I roll!"

"Here we go again…" David said as the group got ready.

They fought Zaveid hard.

"Let's see if you learned your lesson from last time! Geostigma!" Zaveid said pining almost everyone.

"Argh, not this again…!" Hope said.

"Tapu Lele!" Sectonia called.

"Tapu Bulu!" David called.

Both of them armatized instantly.

"Well, well… You two can armatize now." Zaveid said. "You heroes are full of surprises."

"You know it! Underestimating us will prove to be a big mistake." David said.

"The big mistake….is not giving the the whole credit!" Zaveid shouted as his wires came out. "Outlaw Barrage!" he shouted viciously whipping David and Sectonia.

The two of them took the force of the attack, but are still standing.

"So that's your Mystic Arte. Kind of expected this." Sectonia said.

"That was the first thing we've seen him use, after all." David said.

"Oh, I got more than that. Radiant Heat!" he shouted hitting David with a fireball.

"Tch…" David took the full force of the attack. "Well, so do we. Sorey, Edna! Why don't you show him that new arte you got?"

"Here I go!" Sorey said having already armatized with Edna. He rode on one of the earth fists as the earth itself shook as he repeatedly attacked Zaveid with it. "Strong as the earth! Behold, rain of ruin! Earth Revolution!" he shouted sending Zaveid right onto his back.

"Nice work. But we might have overdone it." Alisa said.

"Geez. You make it sound like I Iost this one." Zaveid said jumping back to his feet.

"Well, you...kind of did." David said.

"So you think." Zaveid said. "Geez. Relax. I'm out."

"Wait, didn't you have a hellion you wanted to kill?" Dezel asked.

"If you guys can't quell it then, yeah." Zaveid said.

"Hold it! How were you planning to kill the hellions?" Dezel said before Zaveid pointed his gun at him.

"You became Lailah's sub lord, right? Shouldn't that make it so you don't need to kill them?" Zaveid asked.

"I don't need your lectures!" Dezel shouted.

"Whoa! Easy." Zaveid said. "This is a tool that amplifies my energy. Gives me the power to stand up to malevolence...at the cost of my regular self."

"Your...regular self? What are you-" Sectonia was going to ask before she was cut off.

"Can we do this some other time? If we keep this up, we'll end up locking horns again. Bye." Zaveid said leaving.

"He seems...fascinating…" Lloyd said.

"And it seems like Dezel has some history with him." David said.

"So that pistol of his supercharges him, but i think it's a double edge in some way or other. It changes his personality." Hope said.

"So… The way he kills hellion indiscriminately… He wasn't always like this?" Ming asked.

"I guess not. Hmm. Change of plans. We're gonna hunt him down after finishing this trial." Rainbow said.

"You just wanted to fight him again, did you?" Zelos asked.

"Although… It does seem like he knows something we don't." Raine said.

"Urgh, my brain hurts… who are we going for after this?" Lemon said.

"We've made so many enemies, haven't we? Delightful!" Sour Sweet said sweetly but then changed to sour. "Seriously, can't we just pick one and stick with it until the next one?"

"I don't think we have that leisure." Sectonia said.

"We do have a lot to deal with here. Sam, Invel, Maltran, Mystic, Heldalf. We have a full course on our plate." Jexi said.

"I'm not sure if we wanna overeat by adding Zaveid to the menu. We decided we'd track down Sam first, so let's stick with that for now. Friends first." Hope said.

"Actually...I second going after Zaveid." Titanica said. "Raine is right. He knows more than we do."

"So if some of us want to track Sam and some of us wanna go after Zaveid, what do we do about this?" Hope asked.

"We're not splitting Hope. We're going after Zaveid...no argument." Jexi said.

"Alright. I understand." Hope nodded.

"Good, now that that's done with… how are we gonna get up this thing?" Rainbow asked.

"Are we gonna have to climb our way to the top?" Sheena asked.

"I don't know… The altar looks pretty high up." David said.

"I'm pretty sure...the trial is to make it to the top of the tower." Gemina said. "I could create another set of stairs to make it there."

"What would be the point? This trial is wind-based, so we should try something wind-associated." David said.

Rainbow snapped her fingers with an idea. "Revali's Gale! It creates whirlwinds. And we still have some paragliders. We can use those to make it to the top." Rainbow said.

"But the only ones that have Revali's Gale are you, Teba, and Presea." Jude said. "I don't know if the rest of us will be caught up in it."

"Just ride the wind and don't think about it." Rainbow said. "Revali's Gale!" she shouted creating a whirlwind as she was riding it upward as the rest were following before they reached the top.

"Well, we made it. That's a plus." Zelos said.

"Now… What are we supposed to…" David said before he saw a girl on the edge. "Oh...crap."

She was about to jump as the dullahan was riding towards her as it created a wind and knocked her over the edge as she was now dangling over the ground.

"Sectonia, Sorey!" David called.

"Got it! Bulu, let's go save her!" Sectonia said. "Sorey, armatize with Dezel!"

"Alright, Sectonia. Lukeim Yurlin!" Sorey said as the two armatized and hurried to where the girl was. As for Sectonia, as she was getting close, a loud roar was heard from above as they saw a blue and white dragon with red wings approach.

"That's...a Salamence!" Aria said.

"Its aura… It's a Shadow Pokemon!" David said. "But what is it doing here?"

"Well, it does seem appropriate, considering we're in a wind shrine." Genis said.

"Look. I can handle Salamence. Just deal with the Dullahan." Twilight said.

"On it. Remember, switch to Aria when it's weak enough to be snagged." Jude said.

"We've already done this a couple times. We know the drill." Twilight said before tossing a ball out. "Jangmo-o!" she shouted as it came it. It then eyed Kazuichi before biting onto his head.

"Ah! Damn it! Why does he only go for me?" he shouted.

"I guess that's his way of showing he likes you." Colette said.

It then eyed Colette before it bit her hand.

Colette managed to pull back as he did that. "Whoa! Easy there, boy. We just met."

"Jangmo-o, get in gear!" Twilight said. "Use, Focus Blast on Salamence!" she said as it fired a ball of energy that Salamence dodged before attacking with Dragon Pulse all over the tower.

"Its outta control! Is Cipher even here?!" Hope asked.

"I think it's all alone and acting independent. I don't see anyone around." Tails said.

Salamence roared as it hit Jangmo-o with Shadow Rush into a pillar. It weakly roared as Twilight ran to it. "It's okay. We'll…" she started before she saw Salamence approach and charged a Dragon Pulse.

"Twilight!" Natsu shouted.

As it fired, Jangmo-o jumped out as it took on the whole of the attack for Twilight. It was lying on the ground before weakly got up and glared at Salamence before roaring as it glowed.

"Jangmo-o…" Twilight said as it was enveloped in the glow. It soon started to stand on just two legs as its arms, legs and tail got longer and its claws got bigger. It now stood there with more scales on its body as it roared.

"It evolved into Hakamo-o." Indigo said.

He rushed towards Salamence as it was charging another Dragon Pulse before giving it a quick uppercut to the jaw.

"That move...its Sky Uppercut!" Twilight said.

"Kind of looks like Ryu and Ken's Shoryuken to me. Maybe that was the inspiration." David said.

Hakamo-o was ferociously beating on Salamence with a barrage of punches before the final one knocked it into the pillar. Aria then stepped in and captured Salamence.

"Thank goodness. We caught the dragon and now we can never worry about it biting me again." Kazuichi said before Hakamo-o charged at him and punched him ferociously before knocking him out.

"Scratch...that last part." he said before passing out.

"David, Sectonia, Sorey, how goes the Dullahan?" Leia asked.

"Almost got him!" David said before dealing the final blow. "Make that...just got him."

"So that means we've beaten all four trials." Hope said. "We just snagged Salamence down here, and Jagmo-o evolved into Hakamo-o."

"Bzzt! Hakamo-o, the Scaly Pokemon and the evolved form of Jangmo-o. It leaps at its prey with a courageous shout. Its scaly punches tear its opponents to shreds." R-dex said.

"So it went from a Biter to a Boxer. Eh, guys?" Yang asked making a joke. "Guys? Anyone?"

"Man, I wonder what you're gonna be like when you finally evolve into Kommo-o?" Natsu asked.

"If we even live to see it." Sheena said, pointing to the knocked-out Kazuichi.

"We seriously need to figure out why you keep going for Soda, buddy." Akane said.

"I think he still hates him for kicking him back on Poni." Twilight said.

"Is that true?" Hope asked Hakamo-o, to which it just ignored the question.

"But why go after Colette, though? He didn't even know her before today." Lloyd said.

"I dunno. I guess he just doesn't like her." Twilight said.

"It was worth a shot, though." Colette said.

"But first, we have business to take care of." Leia said. "Sorey, Dezel, if you would do the honors."

Sorey and Dezel approached the altar and then attained the power of wind.

"There. We have all four seraphic elements." Sorey said.

"Now for the next objective. Going after Zaveid." Tails said showing a tracking device.

"You tagged him?" Zexi asked.

"I did. During the first fight." Rainbow said.

"None of us saw her do it. We were too busy being stunned by his Geostigma, thank you very much." Leia said.

"Hmm. Well, this is fun. Looks like he's headed for Pendrago." Tails said.

"Are Jexi, Hope, Rainbow and I gonna have to wait outside again?" David asked.

"Uh, I'd say it's debatable." Hope said.

"This time...I think we should all go. I have a feeling...that something is about to go down in Pendrago." Zexi said.

"If you say so." David said. As the group leave, he saw a spirit of a young man in a white uniform with blonde hair before he faded away. "Seriously! Just what is it with these visions?" he asked as he heads to catch up.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	13. The Wind's Vendetta

As they marched towards the gates into Pendrago, they saw Zaveid himself leaning against a tree.

"It's you guys." Zaveid said. "We have got to stop meeting like this."

"Zaveid, why are you in Pendrago?" Tails asked.

"Score to settle with. A few enemies to deal with. So leave it to me and me alone. I'm not joking. You can listen to me or not but either way I'm handling it." Zaveid said.

"Like hell!" Dezel shouted tossing a wire at Zaveid, who quickly dodged.

"Fair enough, Dezel. Just so you know, there's still two people I still have scores to settle with. And I didn't save these last two shots of mine just to throw them away." Zaveid said loading his gun and pointing it to his head.

"What are you even talking about?" Mikleo asked.

"Mickey-boy. When a man says he means business, he means business! Don't ever forget that!" Zaveid said firing as his energy flared. "Now, come at me!"

"You just had to rile him up, did you Dezel?" Lloyd asked.

"Too late now. We gotta fight!" Jexi said.

"Geostig-!" Zaveid shouted before Rainbow ran at him as he jumped back. "Well, I remember you. The little rainbow fireball from Raysfalke."

"We're settling what we started back there, Zaveid. You and me." Rainbow said.

"Fair enough!" Zaveid shouted as his wires clashed with her sword.

"Rainbow, you don't have to prove anything!" Hope said.

"This is insane…" David said. "She just wants Zaveid for herself…"

"I gotta prove I'm not a Showboater by sticking up for you guys! I don't care about artes...I don't care about being strong...I don't care if I get hurt...I'm not ever….gonna let anyone suffer!" Rainbow shouted as energy surged around her as did fire. When it cleared, she was now in a bird like outfit with red feathers. "This is something I picked up during the sky trainer training. My Burst."

"It's with Talonflame, isn't it? Cool!" Sunset said.

"Save it for after." Rainbow said charging in at Zaveid. He dodged only to get a small cut on his side.

"The hell? She's even faster and more accurate than before." Zaveid thought.

"When Talonflame is used for my burst, my speed and attack power skyrocket. It also gives me the ability to use fire attacks!" Rainbow shouted as her sword ignited.

"Now this is where it gets good. Let's go at this! Full power!" Zaveid shouted. "Outlaw Barrage!"

"May the skies flames burn you through! Eagle's Fire!" Rainbow shouted as she rushed at Zaveid as he did her. A clash was heard as the two stood on opposite ends. Rainbow had gotten several cuts while Zaveid was soon kneeling down to the ground.

"Whoa… Didn't know she had it in her." Sheena said.

"Damn… You're a lot better at this than you used to be." Zaveid said as he loaded up his gun and gave it to Sorey. "Hey. If you can't stop this fool from killing the hellions, then try using this." Zaveid motions to Dezel when he says that. "Its power can stop malevolence from binding with people. You guys can go on ahead. Zaveid needs a nap." he said lying down on the grass.

"Heh. Carefree as always." David said. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but...I think I like that about him."

"Come on. Its getting dark. We should head inside." Kenshin said.

"Agreed. Let's head inside." Lloyd said.

Later…

Rainbow had just finished getting some water as she drank it. "Wow. Can't believe I really did that. Feels like yesterday since I joined. I was just some highschooler. Now...I'm a warrior/highschooler." she said to herself.

"You have come a long way, Rainbow." Sunset said. "We all have actually, but none more than you, me and Twilight. I mean, with my use of the Yo-kai watch, Twilight a Keyblade master, and you having acquired super speed, Demyx's weapon, and inherited Terra's own Keyblade… I can't say that you're the most improved."

"Yeah. I do show off a lot and try to get people looking, but honestly...the real reason is so I don't fall behind in anyway at all." Rainbow said. "I wanna keep everyone going so no one gets left behind."

"Well said." Sunset said as they clinked glasses.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves." Jude said.

"We've all come a long way in our own ways." Lloyd said. "In our team, David and Sectonia more than the rest of us."

"Tell me about it." Leia said.

"We've all gone on our own journeys. Theirs is just starting." Raine said.

"Vera, Ming and Teba as well." Leia said. "There's still room for improvement, but there's no doubt they'll make wonders."

"You guys can do what we can't." David said. "That's why we trust you all so much."

"The point of having a team is having people who can lift you up when there are things you can't do yourself. When you have a group of friends, there's nothing beyond one's grasp." Zexi said.

"Well said, Zexi." David said.

"Hey… Do you guys hear something?" Genis asked.

"Something must be going on outside." Sectonia said.

Everyone headed outside to see two figures in the dark. One leapt out at them. It was Lunarre.

"Well, if it isn't the meals...and the boss." he said.

"Lunarre? Why do you look...like a hellion?" Rose asked.

"Wait… Rose, you know him?" David asked.

"He used to be one of my comrades." Rose said.

"Not so much anymore, it seems." Teba said.

"Look at that face. You're scaring me, Boss." Lunarre said.

"You shouldn't be afraid of us." Hope said. "You should be afraid about what we're gonna do to your appetite, after we purify your ass."

"Is that how you act in battle?" a voice said as standing by a lamppost was Sam himself.

"Sam?" Hope asked.

"I was hoping things wouldn't have gone this way, but you and the Shepherd refused to leave." Sam said.

"Blah, blah, blah. Can you shut up about that already?" David asked.

"David's right. Were not going anywhere, me or Sorey." Hope said.

"Why do you even want us gone anyway?" Sorey asked as Sam glowed.

"Mythos Change: Kyuubi." Sam said as he became a fox with nine flaming tails.

"You want to fight…?" Hope asked. "So it's true…"

"I use the Mythos Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. All I have to do is sample the dna of mythical creatures and they become part of my being. Meaning I can transform to them at any given moment. You refused to leave Hope, so I'm left with no choice but to kill you!" he shouted running at them.

"So it's true… Hope, there no point in reasoning with him. He's Heldalf's lackey now." Sectonia said.

"Huh?" Sam thought before Zexi stood between the two of them and punched Sam into a building.

"You're wrong! I don't know him as well as you guys...but I refuse to believe he's a minion!" Zexi shouted.

"I believe Sectonia." David said. "Maybe Sam just doesn't know it yet. Think about it, the signs were as clear as day. He continuously insists that we leave, even if it meant that Heldalf gets what he wants."

"Sam, you want us to leave, but why?" Hope said. "Just tell me!"

"Because Mystic ordered me to kill you!" Sam shouted.

"Mystic? Why, she's not a favorable sider." Hope said. "Is she actually Cindery's Lackey?"

"She's had a stronghold on this world for a long time. She joined Cindrey without a fight. I followed her in order to save my own skin. I was trying to get you and Sorey to leave before I could kill you like she ordered." Sam said.

"That just shows that you don't have the spine to stand up to her yourself." David said. "If you really believed that what she's doing is wrong, you would've stood against her without a second thought. I know I would've."

"You don't understand the power she holds. I have no choice." Sam said as Zexi stood between them.

"Don't have a choice? Then...I'll make it so you have your own choices!" he shouted.

"Does this guy have a volume below 'shout'?" Sheena asked.

"Get away from me, kid! Mystic knows about your abilities! She's gonna make me avoid…" Sam began before Zexi punched him with a glowing blue fist.

"Not all of them." Zexi said with both fists raised. One with a rainbow aura and the other with a blue aura.

"This is...impossible." Gemina said. "Two Color Fighting Styles?"

"I inherited the Basic Style from my master Jexi. But I am also an Enhanced with the Hope Style from Hope!" Zexi said.

"So that's why you want to surpass me and Jexi, because you have my power and Jexi's." Hope said.

"This is….something unexpected. There's never been a record in history...of a color fighter wielding two styles at once." Gemina said.

"Now you have!" Leia said as she started writing notes.

"Fox Fire!" Sam shouted as flames were sent at Zexi who collected them with the blue fist.

"Spectral...Burner!" he shouted slamming Sam in the stomach as his body ignited and then went out.

"He amplified the flames I fired at him." Sam thought as he was launched into the air as Zexi followed.

"Spectral….Meteor!" he shouted kicking Sam right through a building as he chased after him.

"Fox Fire Rush!" Sam said igniting his whole body as he charged at Zexi.

"Ultimate Color and Spectral...Hammer!" Zexi shouted smashing both fists into Sam's face.

"This...can't be." Sam said.

"Here comes the finale. Ultimate Color and Spectral...Devastation Kick!" Zexi shouted kicking Sam right into the inn wall. Sam lied there unconscious as he reverted to human form.

Zexi approached Sam as he lifted him up. "Come on. I'll take you into the inn to rest." Zexi smiled dragging the unconscious Sam inside. He then saw the group heading for the chapel. "What's the rush?"

"Lunarre is getting away, so we're going after him." Sectonia said.

"Go on without me. I'm gonna keep Sam company till he wakes up." Zexi said.

"You sure? If he wakes up, he might attack us again." Ming said.

"I'm sure he won't. I stake my life on it." Zexi said.

"Alright. I trust you." David said. "Besides, I have a feeling things are about to get real ugly real fast."

"Only because we're about to deal with a Fox of our own, and he's starving." Hope said. "But after this… I wanna make sure that I beat some sense into Mystic, for giving up and working for Cindrey without a second thought."

"Hope, I understand the Ginova Family is a personal matter to you, but you mustn't let that cloud your judgment." Lloyd said. "The moment you do is when you fall into her hands."

"Lloyd's right. There are those that would use our emotions against us." David said. "But for now, let's go after Lunarre. I have a bad feeling about this."

The group finally manage to catch up to Lunarre, who started to glow. When the light went out, he disappeared and in his place stood a girl in purple.

"You…" Dezel growled.

"Rather productive...for an opening act." The girl said.

"Opening act? What's this girl talking about?" Genis asked.

"I take it this is who you're looking for, Dezel?" Sectonia asked.

"Isn't this fitting?" she said.

"Fitting? You turned all of the Windriders into Hellions! I will never forgive you for that!" Dezel shouted.

"Yup, definitely vengeance against her." Hope said.

"Dezel, wait!" Sectonia said, holding him back.

"Let me go, Sectonia! This moment is what I've been living for!" Dezel said, trying to get free.

"Everyone stop! What is going on?" Rose asked.

"Dear, dear girl. Allow me to fill you in. In order to keep the name of the Windriders alive, this seraph abused your remarkable resonance and commandeered your body, steering you into darkness, recreating the Windriders as an assassin's guild. Then, in his quest for revenge, he sought the armatus and took your body over and over again. It was all right he thought. I wonder if you agree." she said.

"That's right. And if I had the choice, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat!" Dezel shouted.

"I think that's enough out of her." Sectonia said.

"Agreed. Something's not right." David said. "Let's escape."

"I think not." the girl said as energy filled the area as a hellion took her place.

"A hellion?!" Mikleo exclaimed.

"If words alone won't make you remember...well, like I say, I'm flexible." she said as the hellion charged at them, causing the group to fight back.

"I'm gonna kill you! That's the only reason I live!" Dezel said.

"Oh, how lost you are in the delusion of self-affirmation." the girl said.

"Is someone gonna tell me who this girl is?!" Rainbow asked.

"No time!" David said as he armatized with Tapu Bulu while Sectonia armatized with Tapu Fini.

"It's quite pitiful, really. Though I do understand how your seraph friend got like this." the girl said. "Think hard. What was it that you truly desired?"

"Shut up." Dezel said.

"Back then. How and why did you lose your friend?" the girl asked.

"Enough!" Dezel said as he vanished and armatized with Rose as she charged.

"I have no choice." Lailah said bringing up a paper. "No! He's broken the pact!"

"Dezel, stop! You're gonna kill Rose and yourself, not to mention forcing her to attack!" Hope said.

"I can't…. Control him! My body's moving to his commands only!" Rose said.

"Don't worry, Rose! We're coming!" Sectonia said as she, David, and the Tapus moved before they were blocked by multiple clones of the girl.

"What the…?" Sectonia said.

"Ah ah ah. You'll mess up this grand stage I've spent so long to set up." the girl said before replicating herself. "You see, my power is over illusions."

"So when it looked like you transformed…" Tapu Fini said.

"That was just an illusion, just like Midnight's own magic." Lucy said.

"Though for the record, the hellion was real." the girl said.

"Damn it, Dezel! Of all the times to go rogue on us!" David said.

"What is it that you want from us?" Tapu Bulu asked.

"Oh, I want nothing from you. I just want the girl. And I'm about to get her." she said as the hellion pierced right through Rose's body.

"Rose! Dezel! Move it!" Sorey said as he armatized with Mikleo, David with Tapu Lele, and Sectonia with Tapu Koko to burst through before they revert.

The girl only laughed at this. "And now the real fun starts. Pay close attention."

The hellion then grabbed the separated Rose and pulled it inside its body as it began to put malevolence into her.

"So this is what you wanted, you wanted Rose all along!" Hope said.

Natsu went to punch the hellion before someone called him.

"Natsu, stop! Rose is horribly wounded!" Leia said. "Even if we dispel the malevolence, her wounds will…"

"What the hell are we supposed to do then? If we leave her, she'll be a hellion, if we try to save her, she's dead. What the hell can we do?" Natsu shouted.

"Hold on, you guys." Dezel said. "Pull back for a bit. I have a plan."

"Dezel?" David asked.

"Remember the gun Zaveid gave us? It fires strength, so if I use this last bullet and use the armatus, I might be able to go into the Hellion and sever its bond with Rose." Dezel said.

"But Dezel…" Jude said.

"You'll die!" Sectonia said.

"It's my fault that Rose got dragged into this." Dezel said. "This is all I can do to make up for it."

"All right." Sorey said solemnly. "Lukeim Yurlin!" he shouted armatizing with Dezel as he aimed the gun before firing into the hellion.

A bright light enveloped the area before Rose was lying on the ground and the hat Dezel had worn floating down to the ground.

"Rose! Are you alright?" Sectonia asked as she reached her. "Please, wake up!"

"It's okay. I'm...still here." Rose said waking up.

"Oh… Thank goodness." David said in relief before he saw Dezel's hat. "Dezel… He did what no seraph dared to do…"

"And yet, he had all those sins on his back." The girl said waking up. "But one of you here is no different than him, or me. Isn't that right, Sectonia?"

"You keep her outta this." Hope said.

"Who do you think you are, anyway?" David asked.

"I am called Symonne. And as for Sectonia, I know of her well. And I know the mirror that transformed her." she said.

"What?" Sectonia said.

"How do you know all of this?" David asked.

"Simple. I'm the one that sent it to that world." she said.

"So it was you…" David said. "Sectonia's descent to madness, Floralia's oppression, the Dimensional Heroes' encounter with her, you're the cause of all of it!"

"Well, I can't take all the credit. True I did deliver the mirror, but Black was the one who came up with the plan, in order to gain usable pawns." Symonne said.

"Why? What does all of that have to do with the Artificial Enhanced?" David asked. "I know you know about that, too."

"This wasn't about the artificial ones...he planned to lure in natural ones as well in order to turn them with his power." Symonne said.

"So ones like me and Inga…" Titanica said.

"I also hear the blue one is trying to take his family back from the Psychic ruler. The one Black especially favors." Symonne said.

"What are you trying to say?" Hope said.

"Must I spell it out? You cannot beat Cindrey because of her psychic abilities. Do you wonder how the monster of a little girl came to be? It's because Black forced those abilities into her instead of letting the powers choose." Symonne said.

"That bastard…" Hope said.

"Black, the color god, he will rule all of these universes under his united hand. So then, I say goodbye." Symonne said as she vanished.

"So Black got to Cindrey as well. It makes me wonder who he hasn't touched." David said.

"I suggest we meet back at the fountain tomorrow morning." Teba said.

"Agreed." David said. "After what happened here, we can all use a good night's rest."

"Yes. And we've already lost one person as it is." Jexi said.

"But now we know what Black and Symonne were doing behind the scenes." David said. "I promise you all this, Dezel's sacrifice will not be in vain."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	14. New Wind & Battling the Lord of Calamity

Outside at night, David, Sectonia, and the Tapus were up at the balcony, thinking about what transpired when Sorey, Jexi, Hope, and Zexi walked in on them.

"Hard to imagine that Dezel's really gone…" David said. "It felt like just yesterday when he and Rose joined us on our adventure." He said as he held Dezel's hat in his hands.

"And then there are the things that Symonne said." Sectonia said.

"It's hard to believe...everything that happened to you was caused by her and Black. Thinking about it...it's just awful." Jexi said.

"I don't know if Dark Meta Knight was an unwitting pawn in this too, or if he went along with it, but I know one thing for certain." David said. "What they're doing is toying with people's lives. That's one thing I cannot forgive."

"Then use that as a source of power, to defeat them and put an end to their machinations once and for all." Tapu Koko said.

"You must keep fighting. If you give up here, then Black will have truly won. He will not get away with any of this." Tapu Bulu said.

"We will help you in this in any way we can." Tapu Fini said.

"That's right." Tapu Lele said. "If we give up now, Dezel's sacrifice would've been for nothing. No matter how bad thing things get, you mustn't lose heart."

"The pink floaty thing's right kid." a voice said as Dezel's hat flew out of David's hands as it landed on someone's finger. It was Zaveid.

"Zaveid?" Sorey asked.

"Tell me something. Dezel...how was he...in his final moments?" Zaveid asked.

"He was smiling." Sorey said.

"He was, was he? I guess he got his wish." Zaveid said looking to the sky.

"He even said that he would take the path he did all over again." Sectonia said.

"Like he didn't even regret his choices." David said. "But… Isn't that what matters in the end? Living life with no regrets?"

"Zaveid...you seemed to have known Dezel." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Me and my comrades saved him awhile back. When he was a rascal." Zaveid said.

"Is that why you fight similar to him?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. He learned by copying me. But he threw everything away, even his own memories." Zaveid said.

"Yeah. He seemed very lamented when he found out." David said.

"But, whenever you throw something away, you just gotta find it again, and you guys found it for him, right?" Zaveid asked putting the hat on.

"Hey, you trying to comfort me?" Sorey asked.

"Course I am. You're gonna be my all important vessel soon. Can't have you going all malevolent on me." Zaveid said.

"You're planning to become Lailah's Sub Lord?" Sectonia asked. "When we first met, you stated you had no intention of doing so. What made you change your mind?"

"Well I can't exactly exterminate the hellions all by myself anymore. Plus, if I follow you, I can collect the debt you all owe me whenever I like." Zaveid said.

"You can't just decide that." Sorey said.

"Just did. Well, see ya tomorrow, Sheps." Zaveid said walking away.

"I swear, he'll never stop being carefree." David said as he saw Sectonia craft a paper bird. "What's with the bird?"

"I've heard about this." Tapu Fini said. "They say when someone dies, their loved ones put a message inside a bottle and put it out to see, hoping that it reaches them."

"Since Dezel was a wind seraph, I figured a bird would be more appropriate." Sectonia said.

"So let's send it off into the air and hope it reaches him." Zexi said.

Sectonia says as she tosses the bird up, letting it be carried by the wind.

"By the way, it's probably not my place to ask, but… How's Sam doing?" David asked. 

"He's still asleep but it doesn't feel like he has the same killer instinct he had earlier." Zexi said.

"At least we've got that going for us." David said.

"Zexi...why didn't you tell us about having two different color fighting styles?" Jexi asked.

"A secret weapon. They say the best trump card is the one you keep hidden until the right moment." Zexi said.

"It's just...really amazing. According to my brothers, there's never actually been a person to wield two different styles at once." Jexi said.

"Zexi's going to be the one leading the new generation of heroes, after all." David said.

"You better believe it. I'm gonna lead the future and surpass all of you...and bring in the light." Zexi said.

"And we look forward to seeing that day come." Jexi said.

"You've got that right." David said.

Later in the night, Hope was at the inn looking up into the stars.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Tulip asked as she came out.

"I just can't stop thinking about what I'm supposed to do. I want to take my family back from Cindrey, but I can't just accuse Mystic of just joining her. I don't know what i should do now, courtesy of Sam. It's hard trying to stick up for your family. You know what I mean, Tulip?" Hope asked.

"Of course I do." Tulip said. "Let me tell you about myself. You see, I come from the enchanted forest, a place populated by magic using creatures like elves and fairies. We never head outside no matter what. But, I ignored this rule and ventured out. As soon as I was, this weird light blue light collided with me. At the same time, I caught the attention of a wyvern. I was about to be eaten before someone saved me. I didn't know their name, only that they were a member of the Universal Police, a force that protects the innocent. It was soon after that I learned of my new enhanced origins. My family wanted me to stay and become some bride for the fairy prince, but I wanted to become a member of the Universal Police. So after that, I packed my things and left home. Never even spoke with them after that."

"Do you think your family is mad at you for leaving?" Hope asked. "I just ran away and caused a whole lot of problems."

"Sometimes, I also think what I did was a bit selfish. But I wanted to follow my heart and achieve my dream. If I didn't, I'd still be in that forest, not knowing anything of the world outside." Tulip said. "As for what you did...I can't really answer that. Only you can decide for yourself."

"What I did… I wanted to become more than just a mafia member. I wanted to be a hero so that people wouldn't have to suffer in sadness." Hope said.

"And do you regret making the choice?" Tulip asked.

"Well...not much…" Hope said.

"Then there's your answer." Tulip said.

"Yeah. There was no denying that day iI wanted to be a hero. So I will go back as a hero to my town, my family… and save it from Cindrey." Hope said.

"That's the Hope we know." Tulip said. "Now, I'm gonna head back to bed."

"Following you in a minute." Hope said looking up to the moon.

The next morning inside the Inn, Sam soon awoke in a startle.

"Morning." Zexi said.

"You...what...where am I?" Sam asked.

"The inn. I dragged you here after I kicked your butt. Now come on. It's time to eat." Zexi said as he headed out to the dining area with Sam following.

"Morning." Abby said as Zexi and Sam sat down with everyone else.

"Yesterday was pretty crazy. So much stuff happened so quickly." Leia said.

"Really? I would have never guessed." Sam said as he ate.

"So, you said Mystic was making you try and kill them. What do you mean by that?" Zexi asked.

"Her ability. Law of Storytelling." Sam said. "It makes anyone or anything she writes and illustrates happen against their will."

"She thinks she's some sort of goddess?" David asked.

"Not exactly. But she does see herself as the one in charge of this world. She's used the miracles she writes and illustrates to make sure she gets the people's hearts." Sam said. "She's fooled everyone on this world."

"Everyone except us, apparently." Jude said.

"Well, I'm not so sure if we apply." Sheena said.

"You wouldn't. It only applies to those on this world. You should be lucky." Sam said.

"Are you still going to kill us?" Hope asked.

"It won't work anymore. Law of Storytelling only applies to what she knows when it concerns people. The Zexi kid, he did something she knew nothing about and changed the story she wrote." Sam said.

"Well, we're not exactly ones to just lie down and die when fate tramples all over us." Ramona said.

"That's right." David said. "If we can't change what happens in the story, we'll just have to rewrite it. We decide our own futures."

"And I for one will not let anyone say otherwise." Lloyd said.

"I see. How lucky for you all." Sam said softly smiling.

"Sam...you wanted to give into Mystic. Why?" Zexi asked.

"To protect my funds." Sam said. "All the money I've been saving since I became a Genre General."

"Did you need it all for something, or did she threaten to take it all from you?" David asked.

"I need it for my dream. In a lot of worlds, many different species are either opposed or work as slaves. Racism is very alive in all of them. There's a world that was abandoned a long while ago. It's for sale and I've been gathering money ever since. I want to make that world into a thriving one where all different species, even human beings, can gather and live together in a perfect harmony." Sam said.

"That sounds like something Genis and I can get behind." Raine said. "After our Journey of Regeneration, we've been looking for a place where half-elves can be accepted."

"It's true. Half-elves have been suffering prejudice from humans and elves all of our lives." Genis said. "One person tried to end it all, but his methods were way too extreme…"

"And in the end, we were forced to strike him down." Lloyd said. "That person was Mithos, the Hero of the Ancient Kharlan War himself."

"I see. I am sorry to hear about this. Though he wasn't the only one to attempt something like this. I heard a mimic was trying to use the Universal Core to alter the universe for his own ideals of ending racism against different species." Sam said. "I feel guilty about that. You see, that mimic was once my subordinate. I enlightened him about people being equal. But, I never dreamed he would take it to such extremes like that."

"Power does tend to corrupt, if one doesn't have the proper intentions." Jude said. "A lot of people we've met are like that."

"Sam, I always knew you weren't bad. I didn't want to believe it, but you wanted me to leave when you knew I never left a world in danger." Hope said.

"I wanted you to leave so you wouldn't die at my hands. I could never live with myself if I killed someone like you." Sam said.

Zexi smiled as he stood up. "Sam, how much more money do you need?" Zexi asked.

"I have 500 grand. I need 1 million more in order to get that world." Sam said before Zexi extended a hand.

"Join me...and we'll make your dream come true!" Zexi said.

Sam was shocked by this before he smiled and shook his hand.

"Also...mind if we make a base on that world?" Zexi asked.

"A base?" Sam asked.

"It won't just be a home for other species, it can be our home away from our homes too." Zexi said.

"If you can get the money for me...you can make whatever you wish." Sam said.

"So chalk one more for you, huh Zexi?" Hope asked.

"How many does this make?" Rainbow asked.

"Seven. And since David's sister will be my last member...I just need two more before her." Zexi said.

"Wait, what?" Hope said. "David, did you hear that?"

"I did. He told me about it when I stepped out for a bit back in Ladylake." David said.

"It was when Mikleo became Lailah's Sub Lord." Presea said.

"Yeah. I told him. I made a promise and had to keep it." Zexi said.

"Here's to hoping you find some good ones." David said.

"There's still one thing I got on my mind...what are those two scores you wanted to settle, Zaveid?" Lucy asked.

"Well, one of them is Eizen, Edna's brother. And the other...Maotelus." Zaveid said.

"Maotelus? Who's that?" Hope asked.

"He's one of the five lords. The one who watches over these lands." Raine said.

"Yeah. He's suppose to be watching over this continent. But he's slacking and hellions are rising all over. And doesn't it seem like a coincidence that the Lord of Calamity appears around the same time Maotelus goes missing?" Zaveid said.

"Doesn't seem that way." David said. "I'd say they're connected somehow."

"I didn't think it could be a coincidence, either… At first." Zaveid said.

"So we have to go and find Heldalf himself and find out the truth. But the problem is we have no clue where he is." Ranma said.

"We should check where we first encountered him, near Marlind." Colette said.

"But regardless of where we check, it's pointless if we can't stand against his domain." Scott said.

"That's right… None of us stood a chance in that domain." Jude said. "And even those of us that could resist it wouldn't even last a minute in there."

"But Sorey's gotten stronger since then. Maybe his domain could protect us all now." Natsu said.

"Well, it worth to see it." Sorey said.

Soon, they traveled to Marlind to look for Heldalf. However, he was nowhere to be seen.

"I think we just missed him." David said.

"Hiding such a huge amount of malevolence couldn't have been easy." Sectonia said.

"He has to be somewhere." Sanji said.

"Okay. Time out. Who the heck is Heldalf?" Sam asked.

"The Lord of Calamity himself. Lion face, black with streams of purple." David said. "I accused you of being his lackey earlier."

"How could I work for someone I've never even heard of?" Sam said. "Wait, you said he had the face of a feline?"

"Yeah." David said.

"Then I have seen him, in the Aifread Hunting Grounds." Sam said.

"That's near the Earth shrine, right?" Lloyd asked.

"It is." Nami said. "Which means he was closer than we thought. We'll have to go past Pendrago and meet him off there."

"So we have to go back." David said. "These guys are really good at giving us the runaround."

"Well, if we have no other option…" Pedro said as they turned back the way they came before seeing a massive domain in the hunting ground with many hellions all over.

"Yeah...he's definitely here." Linkle said.

Sure enough, they saw Heldalf himself standing over the land and looking down on everything before seeing them.

"You may have gotten the drop on us last time, but it won't happen again." David said.

"Gotten the drop on you? Hardly. I am the Lord of Calamity and he is the Shepherd. We are locked in eternal conflict. It is only natural I try to kill him and his companions." Heldalf said.

"He used to be a general. There's no telling what he's really plotting." Sectonia said.

Heldalf charged at them with full might plowing away anyone standing in his way, including an armatized Sorey and Rose who were soon dealing massive damage to him.

"Is that...all you got?" Sorey asked.

"Symonne!" Heldalf said as Symonne appeared behind him, using her illusionary arte to separate Sorey and Rose and the seraphs before seeing Mikleo, Edna, Rose and Zaveid inside dark spheres. "How long will that hold?"

"Only ten minutes. Forgive me." Symonne said.

"It will be enough." Heldalf said.

"You're gonna pay for that, Lion Face!" Natsu said leaping at Heldalf with an ignited fist. "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"

"Lion's Howl!" Heldalf said clashing with Natsu's newest powerful attack with a punch of his own, pushing them both back after a tremendous blast. "Hmf, not bad."

David and Sectonia, armatized with Tapu Fini and Lele respectively charged at Heldalf before they were pushed back behind Sorey and Lailah. "He wouldn't be the Lord of Calamity if he wasn't strong."

"I can take him no problem." Gray said inhaling. "Ice Devils rage!" he said blasting Devil slayer ice right at him.

"Devil Slayer Magic? Hmf… useless!" Heldalf said as it hit him but seemed to resist it completely.

"Lion's Howl!" Sorey shouted hitting Heldalf.

"Lion's Howl? Don't make me laugh." Heldalf said pulling his own fist back. "True Lion's Howl!" he shouted as a silhouette of a lion's head pushed all of them back. He walked over to the downed Sorey and lifted him by his neck. "Give in. Surrender to this fate."

"I think not." David said as he points a gun to Symonne's head while Sectonia has one of her swords to her neck.

"Symonne…" Heldalf said.

"Do as you wish." Symonne smiled as Heldalf fired a powerful water arte at the three of them.

"You'd just attack your own comrade like that, huh?" David asked as they were all hit by it.

"Comrades can just as easily be replaced if something were to happen to them." Heldalf said as the illusion arte was cancelled out, freeing the seraphs and Rose. "I grow weary of these foolish games."

"Then what do you propose we do?" David asked.

"Work under me. The Shepherd and all of you." Heldalf said.

"Yeah… 'Fraid I'm gonna have to pass on that." David said. "Walking alongside the Lord of Calamity only leads to malevolence."

"So what? Too long have the seraph fought the malevolence. Too long have they toiled away with their blessings. Let us restore them to their proper form...as hellions." Heldalf said.

"We refuse." David said. "We will settle this another time."

"Hahahaha! You shall soon enough...the true nature of humans and seraphim." Heldalf said before he vanished.

"Well, that was a trip to hell and back." David said. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're okay. You sure he bonded with Maotelus? I didn't feel anything." Mikleo said.

"I'm sure the two are connected. But I don't think Heldalf would be the vessel. It's something we're not seeing." Zaveid said.

"There's only one way to be sure." Raine said. "We need to figure out how Maotelus became a hellion. If we're lucky, we would also know how Heldalf got like this."

"Sounds like a plan, but…" David said. "Does anyone know where we could find those out?"

"There should be a village that holds those kinds of secrets." Raine said.

"Lohgrin is its name. Should be an ideal place to check out. It's located near the moors." Sam said.

"Then that's where we're heading!" Leia said.

"Lohgrin, here we come!" Hope said.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	15. Lohgrin, the Village of Answers

The group was continuing on their journey across the land as they were headed for Lohgrin.

"So, you really think we'll find our answers in Lohgrin?" Koala asked.

"Without a doubt. It is a town that heavily worships the Shepherd so they have to know something about Maotelus." Sam said.

"All the more reason to check it out, then." David said. "Still, a secluded village is not where I would've expected something like that."

"Not everything is gonna be in plain sight. If everything could be seen, then what is the point of finding it?" Kenshin said.

"I'm just saying that I was surprised someone even heard about it." David said. "I know the tale of the Shepherd has been passed down for generations, but I always wondered where it even originated."

"Who can say?" Raine asked. "By now, that place is probably lost in the confines of time."

"While that might be true, there is someone who could know. Inside the town is a man known as Mayvin, better known among seraphim as the Storyteller of Time." Sam said. "He will have your answers."

"Among seraphim?" Colette asked.

"He must be no ordinary human, if that's the case." Leia said.

"Do you know where he lives, Lailah? You're pretty plugged in." Hope said.

"You don't need to ask her. I know he is in there." Sam said. "He's been travelling the continent as of late and has recently stopped there."

"Then I guess we may as well pay him a visit." Ming said.

Arriving in Lohgrin, Sam directed them to where Mayvin's location was.

"Welcome." Mayvin said. "You've come seeking me, yes?"

"Then you know why we're here." Mikleo said.

"Information on Heldaf and Maotelus? Of course. But before I show you...I must inform you that once you know of what happened so many years ago, there is no running away. Is that understood?" Mayvin asked.

"Yes. We know." David said with a nod.

"If you understand, then let the story begin." Mayvin said as a light shined in the heroes' eyes. Before their eyes, they saw an old town in the past as well as the Rolance Army with a human general which was Heldalf.

"So this is what Heldalf looked like when he was a human." Scott said.

Heldalf was in a heated argument with the previous shepherd before marching off. Later it was shown that Heldalf was retreating from the invading Hyland army as they laid waste to the village. The past Shepherd then ran up to the shrine used to worship Maotelus as he saw a woman and her child there. He took the child and brought it to the altar along with a knife. "Heldalf! This is your fault! Live now and forever in a hell of your own making!" he shouted stabbing the child as a geyser of malevolence shot up into the air. "This...is my answer."

"That must've been how Heldalf became the Lord of Calamity…" Sectonia said.

"And knowing we can't do anything about what happened here just makes it worse." David said.

"And it was the Shepherd who caused all of it." Ruby said.

"What a horrible fate to fall victim to." Leonis said.

The next scene showed the elder of Elysia arriving to the town before collecting a living human child and the one sacrificed.

"These two young ones. We shall raise them well. They will become the next Shepherd and Sub Lord. Sorey...and Mikleo. You two will be together for many days." he said.

"Sorey and Mikleo…? Wait, but that would mean-" David was going to say before he was cut off.

"Sorey was a survivor from that village." Rose said.

"And Mikleo...he was a human fashioned into a seraph." Tulip said.

"Sorey… Mikleo… I'm sorry you two had to know about it this way…" David said.

"Its surprising...but I'm not exactly sad." Mikleo said.

"But...this gives me the determination to do one thing. I'm...I'm gonna save Heldalf!" Sorey said.

"How, may we ask, do you plan to do that?" Teba asked.

"I'm going to quell him. I don't care how much it takes. I'll save him." Sorey said.

"How can we be sure it's not that simple? It's gonna take a hell of a lot of power to purify Heldalf." Hope said.

"Plus, even if we would confront him, Mystic would still rewrite the whole battle with her powers,. I say we go after her first!" Indigo said.

"We still have other things on our plate. Maltran, Lunarre and Invel." Pedro said.

"Do we have to split up to accomplish them simultaneously?" Leia asked.

"Whether we split up or not, once we get to Ladylake, we have to tell Alisha that Maltran is a hellion." David said.

"She'll be hurt for sure…" Sectonia said.

"We might have bigger problems." Tails said looking at a screen. "I was worried about Alisha so I bugged her estate and her clothes. Look!" he said showing soldiers marching towards her home with Invel leading the charge.

"Soldiers of Hyland...remember Maltran's orders! Destroy the princess and allow the war to continue." Invel said as they marched in.

"Invel's doing what?! What is he thinking?!" David said.

"It would make more sense if he manipulated Rolance into doing so, Hyland's own soldiers? It could cause a mutiny!" Regal said.

"I don't think it matters. Those soldiers….they're hellions." Sorey said.

"Damn it… So some of us will have to split off after, all." David said.

"Okay. I think it's settled." Gray said. "David, Juvia, Sectonia, get with me. We're going to stop that bastard!"

"I am with Gray on a paired misson… is this a… Double Date?!" Juvia asked.

"What makes you say that?" Hope said.

"I think Juvia just thinks David and Sectonia are closer than anyone else thinks." Lucy said.

"They loooooove each other!" Happy joked.

"No comment…" David and Sectonia said, embarrassed.

"Hope, you'll be going for Mystic, right?" Zexi asked. "Then let me and my friends go with you."

"You sure? Apart from Tulip, you've all never understood what this whole family stuff means to me." Hope said.

"Do I really have to understand something to help my friend?" Zexi asked.

"Nope guess not." Hope said.

"Be wary of her Law of Storytelling, Old Friend. She can turn you against one another if you give her the slightest opening." Sam said.

"Pft, who gives a crap? I'm not afraid of a chick who rewrites fairy tales. I'm in on your group to, Blue man!" Gajeel said.

"Really, Gajeel? Thanks!" Hope said. "Anyone else wanna come with?"

"I'm in. Let's bag us a story forger." Korra said.

"Okay. Anyone else?" Hope asked as the rest were silent. "I'll take that as a no."

"I'll lead the rest of the group to stop Maltran from inciting further war." Jexi said.

"What about Lunarre? Shouldn't someone do something about that?" Ramona asked.

"I'll take care of Lunarre with Sorey. You guys just keep safe out there." Rose said.

"Alright. Where should we meet up when we're done?" Lloyd asked.

"How about Pendrago? It's large enough to be our meeting spot." Jexi said.

"Alright. Let's meet up there once we get everything done." Jude said.

And so, the group split off in four different directions in order to stop the conflicts that these four pose upon the very world itself.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	16. Frozen Fury! Gray and David vs Invel

In Ladylake, outside of Alisha's home, the hellion soldiers were reeking damage all inside as Invel watched.

"It cannot take this long to simply find one princess...unless...did she already leave?" Invel pondered. "I suppose...I'll have to freeze it all to make sure she hasn't left at all." he said as ice was quickly spreading all over Ladylake before the very town itself was completely frozen.

David, Gray, Juvia and Sectonia then arrived.

"That's far enough, Invel!" Sectonia said.

"The fallen Queen, the Demon Hunter, and the fairies. Somehow I am not surprised to see this occur." Invel said. "Now, stand aside. I must kill Alisha."

"Yeah, no." Gray said. "We're taking you down."

"Tapu Koko!" David shouted before Invel moved a hand as David was slammed into the wall by the ice itself.

"So fast…!" Sectonia said.

"Your guardians are of no use." Invel said pointing to the already frozen guardians. "I had suspected you might use them for the armatization, so I froze them the moment you arrived."

"Ice Make…" Gray began before Invel fired spiky ice right at him before he could attack as the impacted areas were freezing on Gray.

"Your paltry chill is naught to my winter." Invel said.

David was slowly getting up and casted a spell. "Ice Needles!" He shouted as icicles flew towards Invel.

"This is bad… He doesn't have the strength to cast big spells right now." Sectonia said worriedly.

"How...droll." Invel said raising a hand as a wall of ice blocked the spears before he sent them back.

"Ice Make Shield!" Gray shouted making a shield and protecting them. "Ice Make: Impact!" he shouted as a large ice attack was about to hit Invel before he froze the attack and made it crumble.

"There is a huge difference between our ice abilities. I am a pure ice mage. Rather than crafting objects or firing projectiles, I simply freeze everything." Invel said.

"If the element triad is of any reference, his weakness would be…" David said.

"You plan to try and use fire against me?" Invel asked.

"I was talking about lightning, you prick." David said.

"It won't work. I would freeze it as well." Invel said before seeing Gray charging at him. "A head on assault. How...wait…" he said before seeing the markings.

"Ice Devil Zeroth's Long Sword!" Gray shouted slashing Invel across his stomach before Gray attacked again.

"What is...a Devil Slayer?" Invel said in surprise. "One with power to slay demons at the cost of the user's soul." Invel said before his surprise shaped into a smile. "He's what I need."

"Spark Wave!" Sectonia said as Invel was enveloped in a sphere of lightning.

"Please." Invel said as the lightning was frozen.

"Joke's on you. You just encased yourself." David said.

"Think again." Invel said dispelling the frozen structure. "Now...to make sure my plan might work. Ice Lock!" he shouted as two collars and a chain appeared between Gray and Juvia.

"Gray! Juvia!" David said.

"With Ice Lock, I can lock away the minds of those I afflict with this magic." Invel said. "Once I completely invoke it...Gray...you will kill Juvia."

"Gray…my darling. Stop him." Juvia said.

Both of them grunted in pain before each were pulling out an attack.

"Now go and…." Invel began before a sight caught him as well as David and Sectonia by surprise as both Gray and Juvia pierced their own bodies. "What...madness. This makes no sense. Why commit a suicide instead of going after the other?"

Both of them were bleeding out as the ice locks dispelled as they fell to the ground.

"It's simple, really." Sectonia said. "Because they care for each other so much, they couldn't bring themselves to kill each other."

"I guess the Power of Love works in mysterious ways." David said.

"It seems I made a grave miscalculation. I suppose I'll have to be the one to bring E.N.D to its end after all." Invel said as he was walking away from them.

"You're not going anywhere!" David said, going after him.

"Gray...Juvia." Sectonia lamented before she saw Gray coughing as he got up. "Gray!"

"What...the hell…" Gray said before seeing a trail of blood had been going into his body. He saw it was Juvia's. "Juvia!" he shouted going over to her. "Come on! Open your eyes! Juvia!" he shouted as tears were rolling down his face. "I wanted to be with you." he said before his sadness turned to rage. "Sectonia...you know healing magic right?"

"A few, but…" Sectonia said.

"I don't care about how you oppose. Get her healed as best you can." Gray said getting up. "I'm going after Invel!" he shouted chasing after the path the two had gone.

"Oh, Raine, I hope your healing artes work here…" Sectonia said as she tried to replicate Raine's healing artes on Juvia.

Meanwhile, David was on the edge of his ropes having to deal with Invel. As Invel was about to approach, both felt a startling presence as they saw Gray approaching with a look of rage on his face.

"Does that mean that Juvia's…" David asked.

"I don't wanna hear that crap from you now." Gray said.

"This is impossible. He shouldn't even be able to stand." Invel said completely shocked.

"Power of Love, like I said." David said. "Not that I expect someone like you to understand."

Gray screamed loudly as he was furiously punching Invel all around and against the wall.

"This is...not good. I suppose...my trump card is needed. True Ice Kamui!" Invel shouted as the ice around him swirled in a flurry before he stood before the two in armor completely made of ice. "This armor...it has the power to freeze all that it touches."

Gray punched at Invel at his arm, breaking off a gauntlet as Gray's arm froze solid.

"He...broke off part of my armor?" Invel said as Gray put the gauntlet on. "I have to finish this now!"

"Ice Devil Zeroth's….Destruction Fist!" Gray shouted as he repeatedly punched Invel breaking apart the armor and taking down Invel as he lied in the snow bleeding.

"Gray..." David said.

"There. I beat him. But...Juvia…" Gray said.

"As long...as the demon E.N.D still exists, your life will be full of misfortunes." Invel weakly said.

"I'm going to be the one to slay E.N.D!" Gray said.

"I'm sure you will. And the full name of your target is….Etherious Natsu Dragneel!" Invel shouted. "A demon created to slay his majesty and causes nothing but misfortune for you. Will you allow him to continue to live?"

Gray looked serious as he began walking off. "David...I'll catch up with you later. I'm going...to end all of this." Gray said.

"Gray… Before you do… Think about Dezel, and how his rage blinded him." David said. "You know Natsu, do you really believe all that stuff Invel said about him?"

"Shut up!" Gray shouted. "I've had nothing but misery because of demons. I've lost so much because of Zeref and his goddamn demons! So...I'm finishing this once and for all!" he said running off.

"Well, I'm obviously too weak to stop you…" David said as he leaned on his broadsword. "Natsu, everyone… Please… Do not give in to malevolence…"

"David!" Sectonia shouted as she was carrying a healing Juvia.

"Sectonia! Thank goodness you're alright. How's Juvia?" David asked.

"She's resuscitated, but still heavily wounded." Sectonia said. "And Gray?"

"Went off after Natsu. He knows now. Invel told him himself." David said.

"He did?" Sectonia asked.

"Yeah, I hope someone stops him… Because… I'm obviously in no condition to." David said.

"We should rest up before returning to Pendrago." Sectonia said.

"Got it. Let's recover the Tapus as well." David said. "Natsu, everyone… Please be safe."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	17. Out of the Shadows! Ty and Shadow Force!

Gray was running as fast as he could over to where they were suppose to be fighting Maltran. "E.N.D….I will end you!" Gray shouted.

"Man, could you be any more louder?" a mysterious voice said.

Gray stopped. Leaning against a tree, flipping a coin in between his hands was a boy in his teens with clothing like a yakuza.

"And just who are you? Are you with the Lord of Calamity...or some kind of assassin from the Ginova Family?" Gray demanded.

"Me, with the Ginova's? Hardly." he said flipping and catching the coin. "Names Ty Takahashi. I used to be with a Metal Yakuza called the Steel Dragons, until Cindrey wiped us and the rest of the families all out. I survived because of some heroics from Lead, the previous leader of the Metal Demons. Since then, I've been flying solo messing things up for the GInovas, until I became empowered with Kazuma Kiryu's talents and decided to assemble a team. Long story short, I'm taking my town back with a few friends."

"Whatever. Just get out of my way. There's a demon I need to slay." Gray said.

"So, cats finally outta the bag about Natsu being E.N.D, right? We heard the whole thing." Ty said.

"We?" Gray said.

"Yeah, we." Sting said coming out behind another tree. "We could barely even believe it ourselves."

"And it took you that long to figure out? You're really slow!" Lector said.

"You've known Natsu as a friend longer than a demon just now. We're here to stop you before you do anything rash." Rouge said appearing behind another tree with Frosch.

"I don't wanna see you kill Natsu. Can't you still be friends like always?" Frosch said.

"This is something different. I've lost so much. My family, my teacher, Juvia...all because of these damn demons! I just want this misery to end!" Gray said.

"Oh, shut up already." Rohan said revealing himself. "You're not the only one who's suffered tragic losses."

"What the? Whos this guy?" Gray asked.

"Rohan Kishibe, A manga artist and a Stand user. I let him join, much to someone's dismay…" Ty said as Josuke came out hearing that.

"And the least likely person I want to be with." Josuke said.

"You? What are you doing here?" Gray said.

"Bottom line, we're here to stop you." Ty said. "Either you stand down, or we knock some sense into you."

"I'm not going down without a fight. Just so you know, I just lost someone very important to me today so I don't feel like going easy!" Gray said as the area around him froze.

"Hard way it is." Ty said. "Everyone, don't hold back! This is a devil slayer were dealing with!"

"You think we don't know that?" Sting said. "Okay Gray, looks like we're doing this the hard way!"

(Cue-What I'm Made of - Sonic Heroes)

Ice Devil Slayer, Fairy Tail

Gray Fullbuster

"I don't wanna do this, Full Buster, but you're leaving us no other option!" Rogue said.

"Don't hurt him too bad, Rogue!" Frosh said.

"You should be more worried about your selves!" Gray said. "Ice Devils… RAGE!"

A powerful wave of Ice launched to them.

"Uh oh…!" Ty said back flipping over it.

"Oh come on…!" Sting said as he took in air. "White Dragon's Roar!" he shouted countering it.

Ty landed on the ground and charged to Gray. He punched Gray as his body was bursting with heat, blasting through the ice and grasping him in a hold.

"Think about what you're doing! What this means to everyone in your guild!" Ty said.

"You think I don't know they'll hate me once I kill him? I know they will. And I'll take all of the heat for it. I'll even accept expulsion from the guild if it comes to it!" Gray said grabbing Ty's arm as he froze it solid. "Ice Devil Zeroth's….Destruction Fist!" Gray shouted punching Ty in the face and into a tree.

"Gh… reports don't lie, you're good." Ty said.

"Now out of my way, you to Sting and Rouge." Gray said.

"Like he said, we aren't backing down." Sting said.

"I'm not afraid to freeze you if it comes to it." Gray said.

"Alright… I've run out of patience…" Ty said. "Your royal highness!"

Swords rained down all over Gray and circled him as a young boy in a hoodie and floating on some sort of blanket floated down.

"Man, didn't I tell you that call sign was lame?" he said.

"What the… you're…?!" Gray said. "Who the hell are you?"

"King of the Seven Deadly Sins." Ty said.

Gray was blanked faced for a moment. "Seriously, who is he?" Gray said.

"Wait, you've never heard of me?" King asked.

"Don't' get me wrong. There was a wanted poster for a King, but he looks nothing like you." Gray said showing the poster of a chubby man in King's clothing.

"Uh…" Ty said looking at King. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Ty used his free arm to punch Gray in the face and into one of the swords, staggering him.

"You think a punch like that is gonna slow me down?" Gray asked.

"Nah. But something else will. Rogue, now!" Ty said.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Rogue shouted as he punched Gray with an arm coated in shadows.

"Let's raise the stakes. Chastiefol, form one!" King said as the sword became a spear.

"Sweet!" Sting said.

"Bumblebee!" King shouted as the spear flew across the air as it slashed through Gray's side as he held it in pain.

"Give it up, Gray. We don't wanna hurt you more than weve already have." Sting said.

"I'm...gonna kill it….E...N...D…." Gray groaned before he collapsed from the pain.

"Whew." Ty said.

"So… what now?" King asked.

"Well we can't just leave him here. But we can't bring him to Natsu either." Sting said.

"Get him onboard our borrowed ship. I know an underground doctor in Metal City that deals with cases like these." Ty said.

"Why risk coming here in the first place, isn't metal city where we wanna go?" Josuke asked.

"Nah. There's still something we gotta take care of before we take it to Cindrey. Mystic and her Law of Storytelling." Ty said.

"Law of Storytelling?" Lector asked.

"It's similar to how Rohan uses Heaven's Door to rewrite reality. Well, in a human sense anyway." Ty said. "If we headed to beat Cindrey and Mystic was still around, we'd have a problem, seeing as how she could just rewrite the whole battle and basically tell us to be killed. If we just go in without taking her down, we're as good as done for."

"Luckily she's here in this world. The bad news… Someone else is already taking care of it." Koichi said.

"Some guy named Hope… the generals called him… Jonah, I think?" King asked.

Ty gasped. "Jonah? Seriously?"

"Yeah. And from what I heard, another general, Sam, he switched sides and told him about Mystic's ability. They're heading there to take her down right now." King said.

"Then that's where we're going. It's been since that day since I've seen him and mary…" Ty said. "I was there ya know… when Mary lost her legs…"

"Wait, you were there at the great turf war?" Lector asked.

"Yeah. But the way it all played out… that's not entirely how it happened." Ty said. "It was a set up. Apparently someone from the Iron Wolves had a grudge against the Metal Demons. So he shot one of their members in order to start that war. It backfired, though, as the Iron Wolves got annihilated."

"And during the Skirmish, Mary got paralyzed…" Sting said.

"And Ricardo blames Jonah for everything. Since I was there, I think he hates me too." Ty said. "But I'm gonna go see him again, and help him beat Mystic, all of us."

King was looking at Gray before he pulled his spear out. "Form Eight, Pollen Garden!" King shouted as a barrier of pollen surrounded Gray.

"What is that?" Ty asked.

"Pollen from the Sacred Tree. In this form, he's safe from attacks as the pollen slowly heals his body." King said.

"Let's get going. We need to stop Mystic." Ty said as they moved onward.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	18. Fight Mystic, Change the Story!

As the Hope group moved through the forest, they soon came to a clearing where before them stood a large shining castle that seemed to be made of diamonds and gold.

"She picked a castle? Talk about cliche." Leonis said.

"It does make sense. Mystic has always sought to live a royal and regal lifestyle since the beginning." Sam said.

"So, how exactly are we going to get in? Sky dive from above, swim through the moat, go through an air duct. Or maybe…" Hope said before Zexi whistled to them as he stood by the open drawbridge.

"Or we just go through the open door." Zexi said.

"Sigh, it's always simple with you, Zexi." Hope smirked.

"Yeah. I'm just like that. Now come on." Zexi said as they ran inside. Looking around they saw expensive jewelry and portraits of a woman in royal robes with long blond hair and holding a storybook of some kind.

"I'm starting to sense a theme here." Korra said before they were stopped in their tracks by four robed figures.

"You may not venture any further." they said.

"I thought this was too easy." Sam said as the figures were unrobing themselves.

The first was a man in royal garb and wielding a sword and shield. "I am the Sword Prince!"

The second was a muscle bound man wielding a large hammer. "I am the Hammer Prince!"

The third was a slender man in mage robes with a staff. "I am the Mage Prince!"

The last was a slender man in doctor garb with a flask. "And I am the Healing Prince!"

"We are the Four Princes, we who pledge our love and life to Lady Mystic. And by her decree, you will not come further!" they all said.

"Well, David said that the Fantasy Genre was based on RPG classes, so I think I can call them out." Gajeel said. "Warrior…" he said to the sword wielder. "Berserker…" he said to the hammer wielder. "Mage…" he said to the one in robes. "Priest…" he said to the one with the flask.

"I knew this seemed too easy. The four princes are Mystic's personal guard. They never leave her side." Sam said.

"But…" Korra said. "Why are they based off of stereotypical RPG classes?"

"Classes? Tis simple. It's all in the name of proper teamwork." Sword Prince said.

"So in order to beat these guys, we all have to work together." Hope decuced.

"Will you stop with those deductions? Those are always off base." Kenshin said as he, Tulip, Abby and Heart walked forward.

"We will deal with these four while you work your way to Mystic. All in the name of saving this land!" Heart said.

"Good luck!" Hope said as they continued past them. As the princes were about to attack, Tulip created an ice wall that blocked them off.

"Your beef is with us, not with them." Tulip said.

"Very well. Let's eliminate this threat!" Hammer Prince said as the four of them charged the other four.

Kenshin clashed his swords with the Sword Prince, Tulip and her ice clashing with the Mage Prince, Abby battling with the Heal Prince and Heart battling with the Hammer Prince as the rest of the group were ascending through the castle.

"Are you sure we can handle the Law of Story Telling? If those guys are the main RPG party, then Mystic must be the game master, so it won't be easy taking out someone who can change the rules." Korra said.

"Law of Storytelling might be powerful but it has its limits. It can only affect things on the current world it's on, it can't be used to bring back the dead and if a page was ripped out, anything written or illustrated on it reverts to normal unless it was done a month in advance." Sam said.

"So basically, Mystic needs time to write out what happens in this game. So let's bring our own game faces." Hope said.

"She might know we're already here and prepared something in advance. We need to be sharp." Leonis said.

"Right. We kick her ass and then destroy that book of hers." Zexi said.

They busted into a large throne room with Mystic's portraits all over as the woman herself sat in a throne being hand fed grapes before seeing them. "Ugh...why must the peasants bother me during pampering?" she sighed.

"Geez… And I thought Sectonia had it bad." Gajeel said.

"Good thing she's not here to hear that." Korra said.

"So I wasn't hearing things. People have broken into my palace and come to dethrone my reign over the kingdom that is soon to be mine." Mystic said sitting up. "I'd offer you seats at my table...but I don't show hospitality to gutter rats such as you."

"Don't act so high up. We're here to take that book and knock you off your throne." Gemina said.

"Is that so? It's a shame I don't plan on doing such a thing." Mystic said taking out a fairy tale book as well as a quail pen. "Now, how to combat this I wonder?"

"Don't let her write in that book!" Sam said.

She was already quickly writing and illustrating inside before the book glowed and a voice echoed.

"As soon as the intruders had barged into the throne room, the beautiful princess summoned a large dragon to combat them." the voice said as a large dragon appeared in the room as it roared.

"Oh, this could be a problem." Hope said.

"Did you not forget, Hope? Every time we did LARPing, i was always the Game Master and the Princess." Mystic said.

"Yeah, but you always cheated! You used your powers to keep us from rescuing you!" Hope said.

"I know." Mystic said. "Now...attack them!" she commanded as the dragon breathed fire at them as Gemina rose a crystal wall around them.

"This is a lot harder than we thought. We need to get rid of the big guy before we can get Mystic." Gemina said.

"I think I can handle this." Leonis said. "I summon the masked mischief maker, Skull Kid!"

Before them appeared a familiar masked boy as he gave a cackle.

"Deal with this dragon!" Leonis commanded as Skull Kid used a strange magic to shrink the dragon before he vanished.

"Hah!" Hope said.

"Jeez, the one time that pesky kid's actually useful." Gajeel said.

Mystic was silent as she wrote again as the book glowed.

"After the dragon has shrunk, it ran away as taking its place was a large serpent." the voice echoed as the dragon ran away with a long and large snake appearing.

"It's no use! As long as she has the book in her possession…" Sam said. "The book…" he thought before he ran off from them.

"He just abandoned us!" Hope shouted as the serpent peaked over the wall as it was prepared to strike.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel shouted sending a pillar in its mouth and smashing it into the ceiling.

"Nice, Gajeel!" Korra said.

"As the intruders were celebrating, their wall dropped as the princess paralyzed those she saw with her gaze." the voice echoed as the wall dropped as the group could not move.

"Would you look at that. It appears you have become immobile and can no longer move." Mystic said smiling.

"Damn it!" Hope said.

"Such a sore loser. Speaking of...let's see how badly those four below are losing to my princes." Mystic said making a screen appear. "What...is this?"

She saw the sword prince's sword break and him slashed as Kenshin broke through. She then saw the Mage Prince being hit by a massive Ice Hammer while Abby hit the Healing Prince with a rocket fist. The last she saw the Heart furiously punching away at Hammer Prince's hammer.

"My four princes. Well, I can make sure Hammer wins." Mystic said as she wrote something.

"Any extra ability the intruder had vanished." the voice said. But after it said that, nothing happened.

"What? But that would mean...he's an ordinary human being?" Mystic said in shock.

"You...cannot beat our princess!" Hammer Prince said before seeing his hammer crack.

"You believe, that she and you are invincible? Hardly. There is no such thing as unbeatable! Only those who rise against your tyranny! Now, let's finish this! Justice...Hammer!" Heart shouted smashing through the hammer and hitting Hammer Prince, knocking him out.

"I...don't believe this. All four of my princes, so easily defeated…" Mystic said in surprise.

"Well, Mystic? Guess you're outta options for this story." Hope said.

"Not so...I can write in a very painful death for you." Mystic smiled as Hope looked worried before he saw something snatch the book from Mystic's hands. It was Sam in his kyuubi form. "My book!"

"No more changes to this story! It must play out by our own choices!" Sam said tossing the book up. "Fox Fire!" he shouted as fire hit the book burning it. As it burned, the group was able to move as the serpent vanished.

"NOOOOOO!" Mystic said.

"He was right. All the recent things Mystic wrote are vanishing. But, the castle and the miracles she did, those aren't vanishing." Korra said.

"Like I said, if something has been written a month in advance, it can't be erased or changed." Sam said reverting to normal.

"So Mystic…" Hope said. "I've finally rescued you. I've won the game."

Mystic was just silent with just a dull gaze in her eyes as she did nothing.

"It looks as though, she's lost the will to keep going." Leonis said.

"So what now? Do we just leave her here?" Korra asked.

"Yes. The book has been burned to ashes, leaving her nothing but a powerless girl in a dress and castle." Sam said.

"I'm sorry, Mystic…" Hope said.

"Come on. We've overstayed our welcome." Zexi said.

As the group left, watching them from afar was Ty and his group.

"Seems like we didn't even need to come here after all." Ty said.

"Heh. Its nice to see they haven't lost their touch." Sting said.

"Gajeel certainly hasn't gotten rusty either. Good." Rogue said.

"So, what now?" Josuke asked.

"Same plan. We make it to Metal City and wait for them." Ty said.

"And we're gonna make sure to get Gray healed up, right?" Sting asked.

"The pollen King used did most of the work, but the doc I know is gonna have to finish the job." Ty said.

"I'm not very smart, but this Lord of Calamity stuff seems pretty serious." Okuyasu said.

"True. But that isn't our concern right now." King said. "We have something bigger to deal with, right?"

"Besides, I know those guys, they're gonna take care of this Lord of Calamity. No reason to rush to Hope now." Ty said.

"Do you think we should leave that Mystic gal there?" Lector said.

"She's now just a sad young girl with broken dreams. I'd hate to leave her like that…" Sting said.

"Ugh, must I do everything?" Rohan asked going inside and facing Mystic, still silent and not moving. He approached her. "Heaven's Door." he said as a white creature with yellow lines and a hat flew out and into the girl as her face opened like a book. "Instead of falling into depression, Mystic choose to live a happy life with her princes here on this world." Rohan wrote before closing her face and walking away.

"Rohan-sensei… did you actually do something nice?" Koichi asked.

"I have my reasons for doing that. Maybe its because i didn't want to see a fellow artist like myself going down the wrong path." Rohan said.

"Don't make me laugh, you idiot." Josuke smirked.

Mystic

Now lives a peaceful life away from the crime life. If this were a fairy tale of herself, this would be her happy ending.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	19. Alisha's Woes, Battle against Maltran!

It didn't take long for Hope and the others to regroup with the rest of the heroes as David also came back with Sectonia and a wounded Juvia.

"Well, you guys took your sweet time. Is Mystic done in?" Natsu said.

"Yup, all finished. I think Invel's gone too, right David?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, but before he passed out, he told Gray." David said.

"I can probably guess what he told him…" Hope said looking at Natsu.

"So now he knows I'm E.N.D…" Natsu said.

"That's the strange part. Knowing that you're here, it's weird that he hasn't been here yet." Jude said.

"Yeah. He was planning to avenge his father by killing it. You don't think something happened on the way here, do you?" Jexi wondered.

"Probably. But it might actually be a good thing." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. If he showed up, he'd try to fight us, too." Colette said.

"Gray...please be safe out there." Jexi said. "But, we can't focus on that right now. We need to deal with Maltran right now. She's in the forest...with Alisha."

"That's not good. She and Invel were planning to assassinate her." Zelos said.

"That just means we have no time to waste." David said.

"Alisha...she knows of Maltrans deceit. She's...trying to fight her off." Jexi said. "I can't let her go with that. I won't." he said as his Golden God mode activated.

"Jexi, I understand your concern, but please calm down." David said, but he was ignored as Jexi sped off.

"Don't bother talking. He's not focused on rage. All he's thinking about is supporting his friend." Dan said.

"And people say I'm stubborn." David said. "But I can see where he's going with this, though. Alisha doesn't stand a chance against Maltran by herself."

"Then we'll wait for him to return." Hope said. "He's gonna come back. I know that."

Deeper in the forest, Alisha was heavily wounded as Maltran was moving in for the kill. But before she could hit Alisha, she and Alisha were shocked to see Jexi holding the sword back with just a single hand.

"You will stop that right now." he said.

"The boy that stood back before. And to think...there's this much power within him." Maltran thought as she was shoved back.

"Jexi.." Alisha said.

"Just sit tight, princess. I can finish this for myself." Jexi said getting into a pose.

"Empty words from someone such as…" Maltran began before a sharp punch in the stomach sent her back into a wall and coughing blood.

"I don't stand around talking all the time. Actions are louder than words ever could be." Jexi said.

Maltran retaliated with a stab at him before the sword just bounced off his body. "What?"

"Your sword may cut through anything with malevolence, but the problem is that I have none within me." Jexi said seriously.

Maltran looked to be in fear as Jexi fiercely beat against her and her sword without skipping a single beat as Maltran was losing more and more blood.

Maltran dropped her sword as it broke as Jexi approached. "Golden God's….Dynamic Fist!" Jexi shouted giving a final punch to Maltran as she hit the boulder. She then weakly approached.

"I...will not let you have any of those weaklings purify me. What really needs purification is this world." Maltran said weakly.

"You've really lost it." Jexi said sadly.

"Please Lady Maltran! You're just being deceived by the Lord of Calamity!" Alisha begged.

Maltran slowly approached Alisha. "You're soft to the core, aren't you? Among all your flaws, that might be…" she said before piercing herself with Alisha's spear. "The worst one of all." she said before falling to the ground and fading away.

"She chose to end her own life instead of standing with defeat." Jexi said sadly as Alisha was tearing up. "Alisha…"

"I can't! I can't! I wanna go home! I don't care about all of this anymore! About the war! About our nation! About our people!" Alisha cried. "I'm sick of their gossip, their mockery, their lies, everything! I tried so hard, for everyone. What good did I do? Still I…"

"And yet, after all that, you want to stop this war, right?" Jexi asked as Alisha looked at him as he smiled. "I feel a lot of the same things you do. A knight's strength exists to protect and save the people. Those are the words Maltran might have said, right?" Jexi asked as Alisha dried her tears. "The Alisha before me is as real as it gets. Now, go. Be the best leader your people deserves."

Alisha was smiling after as she walked off from him just as the group was returning.

"So, how's Alisha?" Aelita asked.

"Honestly, I think she's going to be okay." Jexi said.

"Must've been hard for her…" Sectonia said.

"It was. But...she'll get through it." Jexi said standing up. "Sorry I lost my temper back there, but I just couldn't sit back any longer."

"Believe me. A lot of us felt the same way." Lloyd said.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Hope asked.

"I recently heard from Sorey and Rose via a messenger. Lunarre is gone. Now to the plan, we re-meet in Pendrago." Jexi said.

"Agreed. Let's go." David said.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	20. Reuniting In Pendrago! Rising Up!

The groups soon reunited in Pendrago at the inn where they sat.

"Seems all is going according to plan. Lunarre and Maltran have been eliminated. Invel's been defeated and Mystic is out of the picture." Sam said. "Not much is left opposing us against Heldalf."

"Except Symonne, she's basically Heldalf's right hand." Hope said.

"But she shouldn't be that hard to overcome so let's ignore her for now. The problem will be defeating him while he has Maotelus under his dominion." Sam said.

"And then there's this war between Hyland and Rolance. It doesn't look like it will be letting up anytime soon." David said.

"And after all the trouble we went through trying to stop the fighting too. Seems our plans don't seem to work much on this…" Gemina said before she, Jexi, David, Hope, Zexi and Sam felt a sensation.

"What? What is it?" Sorey asked.

"A very strong presence of Malevolence has just been born. On the warfront. It's equal to Eizen's...no, it's a lot stronger than his." Jexi said.

"A dragon… Of all the times." David said.

"We should hurry and quell it." Regal said.

"Regal's right. A dragon can't lead to anything good." Sectonia said.

"You don't have to tell us. We need to get there right now." Zexi said.

"We're gonna have to cut our resting short. We're going after this beast before the whole world becomes its terrorizing grounds." Jexi said.

"We should leave the dragon to Sorey, Rose, David, Sectonia, the seraphs, and the Tapus. As things stand, they have the best chance of beating it right now." Jude said.

"But what if it's… you know… him?" Hope asked.

"Eizen? You think it's Eizen?" Sorey asked.

"No, I don't think he would come down from the mountain just to ravage a battlefield." David said.

"Like I said, this one is stronger than him. Meaning it's a dragon born from all of the malevolence built up from the war." Jexi said.

"So, we should leave this to you guys." Rainbow said. "And the rest of us, what do we do?"

"Knowing the malevolence it's spreading, it would give birth to powerful hellions that would swarm about." Jude said.

"That's right. We need to leave this to the chosen ones and focus on slaying the hellions around the area." Riku said.

"And Hope, did you really think it was best to speculate Eizen in front of Edna and Zaveid?" Leia asked.

"Trust me, this is one of the more rational speculations." Mukuro said.

"We can talk about this later. We need to go now." Sora said.

The group was rushing through the fields towards the battlefield where they saw a gigantic dragon in the middle of the field tearing everything apart.

"Now that's a dragon!" David said.

In the areas around the dragon were lizard like hellions going after the soldiers.

"Looks like the shows already begun. You guys can handle the dragon. We got the lizards." Ranma said.

"Got it. Let's go, guys!" David said.

"Understood!" Sectonia said.

Sorey, Rose, David and Sectonia along with the Seraph's and the Tapu descended to the battlefield where the dragon already had their sights on them as it approached them on two legs.

"Don't lose a beat. Just keep all of your attacks on it and don't give it an inch!" David said as the four charged in.

As the four charged in with everything they had, the others focused on the foot soldiers.

"Don't worry about what David, Sorey and the others are doing, just focus on wiping the floor with these guys!" Natsu said blowing a ton away with one single Demolition fist.

"C'mere, you scale faces!" Hope said bashing their heads together. "Sheena, Cut em off!"

"Celsius!" Sheena called, and a pale woman with blue hair and training gear placed her hand on the ground, sending ice pillars toward the enemies. Lizards were coming behind Sheena as Abby then intercepted.

"Activating Battle App." Abby said with eyes glowing a flaming blue as she was blowing each of them away with a single punch for each one.

Indigo punched one into another group of 5. "Take that, lizard lips! Hah-hah! I love this!" Indigo said not noticing lizards coming behind her before Kenshin cut them down as she looked in surprise.

"Gloating on the battlefield only leads to one's death." Kenshin said.

"G-got it." Indigo said.

Heart was blowing through the Hellions like there was no tomorrow.

"How is he even doing that, does he even have powers or something?" Ulrich asked.

"He's a normal human. No extra powers or abilities. He's only kept going by his dream of becoming a hero." Zexi said. "That's the reason I like him and let him join."

"Hellions! As long as justice burns, you shall not win! Justice...Hurricane!" Heart shouted spinning as he was taking out the hellions around him.

"Wow… He's really tearing them up!" Genis said.

"I will protect the people of this world! That is what my heart tells me. The justice within my heart!" Heart said.

"If he wasn't an ally, I wouldn't like him with how he says justice a lot." Lloyd said. "But he seems to use it for the right reasons, so I guess he's cool."

"Considering there are those who use justice for selfish reasons, I wouldn't blame you." Scott said as he slashed the Hellions around him.

Back with the four, they were keeping on their toes but were slowly losing ground against the dragon that stood high before them.

"This thing is really strong… I don't know how long we can keep this up." David said.

"Don't give up. We must not fall here! Too many people are counting on us!" Tapu Bulu said.

As the four keep fighting, soldiers from both sides look on.

"No way… How can they keep fighting like that?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Because the Shepherd is with them." another said.

"No…" Alisha said. "That's just who they are!"

"Can you feel it? The support of the people?" Tapu Koko asked. "They are standing by us to defeat this threat. It is through this they have stopped fighting."

{Cue- Rising Up- Tales of Zestiria}

"Then I best not keep them waiting!" David said. "It's time for a Z-Move!" David said.

"I'm behind you." Koko said as a body of light rose up as Tapu Koko entered its rooster shell as it attached to the top.

"In an island region, this guardian seeks to interfere whenever there is conflict or chaos anywhere on Melemele!" David said. "Guardian of...Alola!" he shouted as Tapu Koko punched the dragon into the ground.

"Now! Finish it before it can get up!" Koko shouted.

"Let's do it, everyone!" David said.

"Fethmus Mioma!" Sorey called.

"Hephsin Yulind!" Rose called.

"Tapu Koko!" David called.

"Tapu Lele!" Sectonia said.

The four of them armatize and charge at the dragon.

"Now it's time…" Rose and Sectonia said.

"To end this!" Sorey and David said.

The four of them landed a critical strike on the dragon's head before going underneath it to send it flying right into the sky. It let out one final roar before the dark clouds above parted to show the shining sun.

"They did it!" Hope said.

"Victory for humanity!" Zexi shouted as the soldiers and the heroes were cheering.

"Now that the Dragon is gone, the malevolence vanished with it, and the armies have stopped fighting. We can finally have peace." Alisha said.

"Sure." Jexi said. "We look forward to it." he said as the heroes walked away. "Of course, there's still one thing left to deal with. The Lord of Calamity."

"Yes. Symonne will definitely be waiting for us, too." Jude said.

"Don't focus on her. The main focus is him. We need to get rid of him. Then after, I think it's time to take the Ginova Family war right to Cindery's door." Jexi said.

"Right. It won't be long now." Raine said.

"Clint, Harlequin, Creeper, Vincent, Astro, Sam, Mystic. That's seven Genre Generals out of the way. She's only got three protecting her now." Vera said.

"Aphrodite, Reaper, and…" Hope said. "Now that I think about it, I've never met the last one."

"No one has. The Genre General for the Branch of Crime/Mystery has always had their identity secret. Only your old man knows who they really are." Sam said.

"I'd say let's not worry about the Mystery Man for now, and only focus on Aphrodite and hopes… er, former buddy." Rainbow said.

"Don't remind me…" Hope said.

"You're okay with battling Ricardo, once we get to the Town?" Mary said.

"I have to. He blames me for putting you in the hospital, and hes been walking down a path with no end." Hope said.

"Honestly, I don't blame him for his actions. All he did was for Mary. But you...you never even came to visit once after that." Sam said.

"I was busy. Running away." Hope said

"But Ricardo...he's still trapped in this darkness that was created. If anyone can set him free, its you." Sam said.

"If its any sort of help, i think i'd want in taking your family back." Rose said.

"That's only if we survive Heldalf without getting killed. But he is someone to root for, so i'll take that chance." Edna bluntly admitted.

"I suppose Hope does have a past we can all relate to in a way. I shall assist as well." Lailah added.

"Huh. Well if you guys are going, I'm going too." Mikleo said.

"What about you, Zaveid?" Rose asked.

"You've still got your thing with Eizen, so we won't blame you for not coming along." Fuyuhiko said.

"I can handle my business with him any time. Taking out this family of yours sounds fun." Zaveid said.

"Then its settled. We along with Rose will join the Shining Hope Squadron after we settle things with Heldalf." Lailah said.

"But there are just two questions about that." Zelos said.

"One, wouldn't that make Rose a Shepherd, and two, if it's true, who would she take in as a Squire?" Leia asked.

"The latter we can worry about later." Rose said.

"Okay, now that that's settled…. Were coming for ya, Heldalf!" Hope said.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	21. The Final Showdown! Heroes vs Heldalf!

After what seemed like forever trying to get to where Heldalf resided. Travelling through the malevolence filled lands far from any civilization, they entered a shrine where Heldalf stood inside, awaiting their arrival.

"Ah, so you all have finally arrived. I have been awaiting this." Heldalf said.

"As have we." David said. "These past few days had us thinking about a lot of things. But first things first."

"We have come to defeat you, and put an end to your reign of terror!" Colette said.

"You've caused a lot of misery for all the species of this world. I cannot stand for it." Sam said.

"A world where all who live know pain… It is indisputable that every creature yearns to be liberated from this senseless suffering." Heldalf said.

"I understand that sadness is a fleeting emotion… One that is born through pain…" Sectonia said. "But turning the entire world into a malevolent wasteland, just to get back for a spiteful affliction… One awful circumstance… It's not right…!"

"So we're gonna kick you ass so that we can finally give this world happiness and peace, the kind it deserves!" Zexi said.

"You can come and try!" Heldalf said.

"Its on!" Hope said.

The battle began as Sorey and Heldalf clashed, claw on blade, pushing against one another before Hope jumped above Sorey and Superman Punched Heldalf, staggering him.

"David!" Hope said as David ran up behind him.

"It's over!" David said as he fires an ice blast.

"Oh is it?" Heldalf said opening his left claw to show a face of Gramps inside his palm.

"Gramps!" Sorey said.

"You knew that showing us this would demoralize us, so you absorbed him in advance to diminish our will to fight." David said.

"Surely, you wouldn't go and kill the one that raised two of your friends, would you?" Heldalf asked as he laughed.

"You bastard…" David said.

"If he attacks Zenrus, Sorey and Mikleo will never forgive him." Lloyd said. "But if he doesn't, Heldalf will have him right where he wants him."

"Just… what am I supposed to do?!" David asked.

"You're asking yourself that? Really? After everything you've been through, you're still doubting yourself?" Hope asked.

"Hope, do you even understand the decision he has to make right now?" Zelos asked.

"A struggle between wanting to save the world...at the cost of a single life." Kenshin said. "It's amazing how often that will come up."

"I… I…" David said.

"David… Do it." Sorey told him.

"Huh?" David asked. "Sorey, are you really saying that I should…"

"If Gramps would have a say...this is what he would want." Sorey said.

David weighed his options before charging a blast. "Sorey… Mikleo… I...I'm sorry…" David said as he fired. An icicle pierced Heldalf's palm as he roared in pain.

"That kid, he really did it!" Zaveid said.

"Sorry, Gramps…" Mikleo said.

"Just...don't expect me to make a decision like that again, okay?" David asked. "I wouldn't handle taking an innocent life."

"So be it. I shall grant all of you true loneliness! Maotelus!" Heldalf shouted as a dark aura surrounded him as he now stood there as a large beast like hellion.

"He...he armatized with Maotelus." Tulip said.

"That means he's going to bring out his true power." Sectonia said. "This is where the battle truly begins!"

"I was forced to take an innocent life… I will not let such madness continue!" David said. "Sorey, we'll create an opening while you get ready to fire!"

"You heard the man! Cover for Sorey!" Scott said.

The heroes were all giving it everything they had to push back Heldalf as Sorey brought out the gun. While they fought, Sorey was armatizing between the four seraphs and with each armatization, he fired a shot right at Heldalf.

"Heldalf…!" Sorey said with each one.

First, came the water one with Mikleo.

"The Azure Vortex!"

"I'll stop it!"

"Aqua Limit!"

Next was with Lailah.

"The White Flames of Purification!"

"Final curtain call!"

"Flamberge!"

Third up was wind, With Zaveid.

"The Wind that shall lead the way!"

"The time is now!"

"Sylphistia….!"

Even after three shots, the massive beast still fought hard.

"One more shot should do it!" Hope said.

"One more blast is all I'll need!" Sorey said already in Earth Armatization. "The Strength of an Earth Titan!"

"Let's end this!" Edna said.

"Earth Revolution!"

The final blast pierced straight through the beast and Heldalf reverted back to normal.

"Did we get him?" Indigo said.

"No, not exactly." David said. "But we did manage to get him out of his armatus."

The platform they were standing on was soon crumbling away as Sorey was separated from the rest of them.

"Sorey!" Rose shouted as his part of the platform hit the ground below as he was left alone down there with Heldalf himself.

"No more words, I take it." Heldalf said.

"Let's finish this." Sorey said drawing his sword as he and Heldalf entered a final battle to the death against each other. They were beaten to a standstill until Sorey was pushed back as well as Heldalf. With all the strength he could muster, he charged up one last Lion's Howl.

"The Arte to end it all? Very Well!" Heldalf said charging up one of his own.

"Heldalf…!"

"Shepherd…!"

"Lion's….!"

"Lions…!"

"HOWL!"

Both of their Lion's Howl artes clashes against one another before Heldalf was pushed back as Sorey had another one ready.

"This is…!"

"Impossible…!" Heldalf said, not believing it.

"My EVERYTHING!" Sorey shouted punching Heldalf into the shrine walls as his malevolence faded, reverting back to his normal human form.

"He did it!" Luffy said.

"His 'everything'? Did anyone catch what he meant by his everything?" Lemon asked.

"Wait… Does that mean…" David started to ask.

"It's just as we had feared. Once Sorey kills Heldalf, he will take Maotelus onto himself." Raine said.

After Sorey was done with Heldalf, he approached the glowing being that was Maotelus before looking at the group. "Goodbye. It was fun meeting all of you...my close friends." Sorey said before a bright light enveloped everything.

'You're welcome… Sorey." David said.

After the light had faded, the group was soon seen back in Elysia standing atop of its plains.

"To think, when we started this journey, we were just here to see Seraphim and enjoy the sights." Zexi said.

"Yeah… We ended up getting thrown into an adventure of a lifetime." David said. "Sure it's got its low points, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it."

"And so, the curtain now falls upon the Tales of Zestiria." Leonis said.

"Tales of Zestiria?" Tulip asked.

"What? I figured this little adventure deserved an amusing title." Leonis said.

"Hmm… You know what? That's actually a good name for it." Genis said.

"Yep. Very fitting." David said. "Of course, with Heldalf defeated, Sectonia and I probably won't be needing the Guardian Armatus anymore."

"Understood." Tapu Koko said. "It was still a pleasure to work with you all."

"Just keep a lookout for Cipher and Snagem out there." Hope said.

"Believe me...we will not allow such a fate to occur again." Tapu Koko said as the four guardians soon took off into the sky, heading home.

As they left, all eyes fell to Hope. He nodded.

"Years ago, I ran from my family to become a hero, leaving my gang days behind." Hope said. "Now, I stand before it again to take it back. It won't be easy defeating my sister, but then again, things are never easy. My name, is Jonah Ginova! And I am going to metal town to take my family back, and face my past. Who's with me?!"

(Cue-Dirty Money - Coming Home ft. Skylar Grey)

The groups cheered loudly as they headed back into the ships as they slowly took off and into the sky.

Meanwhile in a dark room, Aphrodite, Reaper and a man in a mask were standing before Cindery as she sat in a makeshift throne.

"The time is close. Father's assassination will happen...in 3 days." Cindery said.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


End file.
